Have you ever seen the rain?
by Black Thunder 2311
Summary: Riko se enamora de Satsuki y viceversa luego de un beso accidental entre ambas. Tras muchas dudas y cavilaciones, ambas aceptan que se gustan, superan algunos obstáculos y se vuelven novias con la ayuda de Aomine, quien a su vez, encuentra el amor en una persona inesperada. Historia yuri con hetero. Rated M. Advertencia de lemon y lenguaje soez moderado.
1. Prólogo

**Está será una historia yuri mezclada con hetero, pues la pareja principal será Satsuki x Riko mientras que la pareja secundaria será Aomine por una personaje OC.**

 **De igual forma, la historia contendrá lemon, tanto entre Satsuki y Riko como con Aomine y la chica OC que será su novia, y algo de violencia y lenguaje soez ligero. De la misma forma, aparecerán más personajes OC que reemplazarán a los jugadores retirados de Shutoku, Touou, Rakuzan, Kaijou y Yosen, pues la historia ocurrirá un mes después de los eventos ocurridos en Last Game.**

 **La historia será narrada desde el punto de vista de Satsuki, Riko, Aomine, algunos otros personajes y desde el punto de vista general. No todo será romance, drama y lemon. También habrá algunos partidos de baloncesto. Lamento si no son tan largos como los describen en la wiki, pues no sé muy bien como narrar partidos de basquetbol con tantos detalles, así como tampoco sé mucho de técnicas.**

 **Aclaro: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece. De igual forma, aparecerán dos chicas de otro anime, pero esos personajes tampoco me pertenecen. Lo que si me pertenecen son los personajes OC que aparecerán en el fic.**

* * *

 ** _Prólogo._**

Había pasado un mes después de la espectacular victoria del equipo conformado por la Generación de los milagros y Kagami "Vorpal Swords" sobre el arrogante equipo norteamericano "Jabberwock". Esa gran victoria de los seis prodigios y Kagami influyó de gran manera en muchas personas:

Kagami decidió no irse a los Estados Unidos, pues al ser la luz de Kuroko, ambos habían brillado como nunca y anhelaba volver a enfrentarse a la Generación de los Milagros, de modo que se quedó en Japón para seguir brillando junto a la sombra.

Los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros volvieron a sus respectivos equipos a seguir entrenando para el Torneo Inter-escolar de Verano y la Copa de Invierno. Aomine ya entrenaba de forma regular y dejó de saltarse los entrenamientos e inclusive se quedaba entrenando hasta muy tarde pues quería tener pronto su revancha contra Kagami y además estaba desarrollando una nueva técnica que estaba seguro que derrotaría a cualquier basquetbolista que se le pusiera enfrente. De igual forma, Kise ya estaba completamente recuperado de su lesión en el pie y tenía en la mira ampliar el tiempo que podía usar su "Copia Perfecta", pues su objetivo era poder usarla por tiempo indefinido durante un partido completo y muchas prórrogas.

Shigehiro Ogiwara, el amigo de la infancia de Kuroko y Reiji Mochida, exjugadores de Meiko, también se motivaron bastante con la espectacular victoria de los seis prodigios y Kagami, y entonces ambos entraron a la Academia Fukuradai, una preparatoria ubicada en la prefectura de Saitama y en poco tiempo, ambos se volvieron titulares indiscutibles en el equipo de baloncesto.

La moral y la motivación del equipo Strky conformado por Kasamatsu, Imayoshi, Okamura, Miyaji y Higuchi, aumentó considerablemente luego de la victoria de las Vorpal Swords sobre Jabberwock y decidieron entrenar más para perfeccionar su estilo de juego. Entonces Okamura tuvo una idea, y entonces se contactó con Himuro por haber sido compañeros en Yosen, y le pidió que se comunicara con Alex porque quería pedirle algo. Himuro se contactó con Alex diciendo que uno de sus excompañeros quería hablar con ella. Un poco dudosa, Alex decidió acudir a dicha cita, y entonces todos los miembros de Strky le pidieron que se volviera su entrenadora, pues al haber sido una jugadora de la WNBA podría ayudarlos a perfeccionar su estilo de juego y a demostrar que el baloncesto japonés no estaba equivocado. Al verlos muy motivados y decididos y tras dudar un poco, Alex decidió aceptar y se volvió la entrenadora del equipo Strky, y en poco tiempo, se volvió muy cercana con los miembros al grado de llamarlos por sus nombres, así como lo hacía con Kagami y Himuro.

Por otro lado, la operación para reconstruir la rodilla de Teppei Kiyoshi había salido con éxito y su rehabilitación iba por muy buen camino, por lo que todo indicaba que podría volver a jugar baloncesto sin ningún riesgo. Los doctores dijeron que siguiendo un tratamiento adecuado y haciendo la rehabilitación al pie de la letra, podría volver a jugar basquetbol sin ningún problema. Él estaba muy ansioso de regresar a Seirin, pero lo haría hasta que comenzara la defensa del título de la Copa de Invierno, pues su rehabilitación todavía no concluía pero realmente anhelaba volver a jugar al lado de sus amigos y compañeros de equipo.

Sin duda, todo aquello era apenas el comienzo de una nueva aventura en el baloncesto.

* * *

 **Nota. Tengo entendido que al final de Last Game, Kagami terminó por irse a Estados Unidos, pero en este fic, decide no irse y se queda en Japón.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1. El regreso de Shigehiro Ogiwara._**

POV GENERAL.

La preparatoria Seirin estaba entrenando arduamente bajo el mando de Riko, pues tenían en la mira participar en el interhigh, el cual fue renombrado como Torneo Inter-escolar de Verano. De igual forma, estaban preparándose para defender su título en la siguiente edición de la Copa de Invierno y también anhelaban llegar de nueva a cuenta a las Nacionales, mejor conocidas como "Torneo Nacional de Primavera" donde querían llegar más lejos, pues en el torneo pasado, quedaron eliminados en el cuarto partido por la Academia Fukuradai, quien sorprendentemente los venció con un apretado marcador de 108-110 a pesar de tener a Kagami en la Zona, y así les impidió avanzar a los cuartos de final.

El Torneo Nacional tenía un formato diferente al Torneo Inter-escolar de Verano y la Copa de Invierno. Pues participaban un total de 128 equipos repartidos entre las 47 prefecturas de Japón, los cuales se repartían en ocho bloques de 16 equipos cada uno. Se jugaban tres partidos de eliminación directa para avanzar a los playoffs, los cuales abarcaban los octavos y los cuartos de final, las semifinales y la final y los equipos que resultaran vencidos en semifinales disputarían el partido por el tercer lugar. De los 128 equipos participantes, solamente 16 avanzarían a los playoffs mientras que los equipos restantes quedarían eliminados en los partidos de eliminación directa. Luego de las tres primeras rondas, quedarían solo 2 equipos de cada uno de los ocho bloques compitiendo. En total 16 equipos seguirían participando y de ahí avanzarían a los octavos de final y de esos 16 equipos, solo dos lograrían llegar a la final y uno alcanzaría la máxima gloria.

En el Torneo Nacional, las prefecturas de Akita, Fukushima, Saitama, Shizuoka y Osaka contribuían con cuatro escuelas participantes cada una, la prefectura de Miyagi contribuía con seis escuelas participantes, las prefecturas de Aichi y Kanagawa participaban con ocho escuelas participantes, y Tokyo, al ser la capital, contribuía con diez escuelas participantes. Mientras que las 38 prefecturas restantes contribuían con dos escuelas participantes cada una, lo que daba un total de 128 equipos participantes.

El Torneo Inter-escolar de Verano cambió su formato. Las preliminares se eliminaron por completo al igual que la liga final jugándose una fase de grupos compuesta por cuatro equipos. En dicho torneo, habría un total de ocho bloques conformados por cuatro equipos los cuales se elegirían mediante un sorteo, todos los equipos jugarían entre sí a un solo partido y al final, el equipo que quedara en primer lugar de su respectivo bloque, avanzaría de manera directa a los playoffs. Y al final solo un equipo alcanzaría la máxima gloria.

Y el formato de la Copa de Invierno no había cambiado nada, pue se seguían jugando dos partidos de eliminación directa para avanzar a los playoffs los cuales consistían en los octavos de final, los cuartos de final, las semifinales y la final, y para el caso de los equipos que resultaran vencidos en semifinales, el partido por el tercer lugar. Y de igual forma, se jugaban preliminares y una liga final para determinar a los dos últimos participantes de dicho torneo.

El equipo de Seirin seguía entrenando arduamente gracias a los entrenamientos infernales que Riko les ponía. El Torneo Inter-escolar de Verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y los miembros del equipo de baloncesto estaban muy nerviosos, pues el torneo sería sumamente difícil y ahora no contarían con el apoyo de Teppei, quien seguía en Estados Unidos en rehabilitación luego de la operación de su rodilla izquierda. Pero en un equipo de baloncesto, un solo jugador no hace la diferencia, pues todo el equipo contribuye el éxito, y además el equipo contaba con excelentes jugadores para llegar lejos.

Dicen que todo plazo se cumple y el día del comienzo del Torneo Inter-escolar de Verano comenzó. Riko les estaba explicando el nuevo formato del Torneo Inter-escolar de Verano, pues había cambiado completamente desde el año pasado.

– Muy bien, chicos. Este nuevo torneo ya no se llama "Interhigh" sino que ahora fue bautizado como "Torneo Inter-escolar de Verano". Las preliminares y la liga final se eliminaron por completo. Ahora el torneo aparte de un nuevo nombre, tiene un nuevo formato. Este nuevo torneo se jugará en dos fases: La primera es la fase de grupos y la segunda son los playoffs. Hay ocho bloques conformados por cuatro equipos cada uno. Se jugarán tres partidos en total y al final, el equipo que quede en primer lugar en su respectivo bloque avanzará a los playoffs, los cuales están conformados por los cuartos de final, las semifinales y la final, más el partido por el tercer lugar, el cual será disputado por los equipos que resulten vencidos en las semifinales. Pues bien, nosotros estamos ubicados en el bloque C. Nuestros rivales a vencer son la Preparatoria Youmei, de la prefectura de Iwate, la Preparatoria Kyoritsu de la prefectura de Wakayama y la Academia Kaihin Sougou, de la prefectura de Chiba. Puede que no sean tan famosos como Shutoku, Rakuzan, Kaijou u otras escuelas. Pero todas estas escuelas tienen buenos números. Youmei alcanzó el tercer partido en la pasada Copa de Invierno. Kyoritsu llegó al cuarto partido en el Torneo Nacional de Primavera del año pasado. Y Kaihin Sougou también alcanzó el tercer partido en la anterior Copa de Invierno. Estos partidos no van a ser nada fáciles, pero tampoco imposibles de ganar. Nuestro primer partido será contra la Academia Kaihin Sougou. ¡Así que tenemos que ganar! ¡Seirin, peleen! – Gritó Riko luego de explicar todo el plan del nuevo torneo.

– ¡SÍ! – Contestaron todos al unísono.

Todos se dirigieron rumbo al gimnasio donde tendría lugar el partido contra la Academia Kaihin Sougou. Una vez que llegaron allí, el partido contra aquella preparatoria de Chiba dio comienzo. La Academia Kaihin Sougou tenía muy buenos jugadores, los cuales les dieron muchos problemas al equipo de Seirin pero eventualmente, terminaron ganando 90-87, pero eso sí, no fue nada fácil, pues el partido fue bastante cerrado.

Algunos días después, el segundo partido se llevó a cabo y dicho partido fue contra la Preparatoria Youmei. Dicho partido fue relativamente fácil, pues Youmei también tenía buenos jugadores pero no pasaría de ahí, y al final Seirin se llevó la victoria con un marcador más o menos holgado de 108-62.

El tercer partido fue contra la preparatoria Kyoritsu. Este partido fue igual de difícil, apretado y cerrado como el partido contra la Academia Kaihin Sougou, pues Kyoritsu también tenía excelentes jugadores aunque sin llegar al nivel de la Generación de los Milagros o los Reyes sin Corona. Al final, después de un partido bastante apretado, Seirin se alzó con la victoria con un marcador de 78-76.

Luego de concluir los tres partidos con victoria, el equipo de Seirin esperó el resto de los partidos para determinar su lugar en el bloque C. Kaihin Sougou venció con un marcador bastante holgado de 123-38 a Youmei, y luego venció a Kyoritsu con un marcador de 97-93. Por su parte, Youmei logró vencer a Kyoritsu con un marcador de 80-67. Por lo que una vez que los partidos de la fase de grupos concluyeron, los equipos quedaron rankeados así: En primer lugar, Seirin con tres victorias en tres juegos. En segundo lugar, Kaihin Sougou con dos victorias y una derrota. En tercer lugar, Youmei con una victoria y dos derrotas. Y en cuarto y último lugar, Kyoritsu con tres derrotas en tres juegos.

En cuanto terminó la fase de grupos, Riko checó como quedaron los bloques y pudo ver que su equipo había terminado en primer lugar del bloque C.

– Muy bien, chicos. Ya tengo los resultados finales de la fase de grupos del torneo. ¡Quedamos en el primer lugar del bloque C! ¡Así que avanzamos a los playoffs! – Dijo Riko con una gran sonrisa.

– ¡LO LOGRAMOS! – Gritaron todos los jugadores.

– Los equipos restantes que avanzaron a los playoffs son: Del Bloque A, la Preparatoria Rakuzan. Del Bloque B, la Academia Touou. Del Bloque D, la Preparatoria Shutoku. Del Bloque E, la Preparatoria Yosen. Del Bloque F, la Academia Fukuradai. Del bloque G, la Preparatoria Kaijou. Y del bloque H, la Preparatoria Senshinkan. Son los siete equipos que también disputarán las playoffs. Aún no sabemos contra quien vamos a jugar. Se hará un sorteo para definir las llaves que formarán los cuartos de final. Pero eso no significa que bajaremos los brazos. ¡Así que regresaremos al entrenamiento cuanto antes! – Dijo Riko con voz enérgica.

El equipo inmediatamente regresó al entrenamiento, pues la parte complicada del torneo iba a empezar. Dos días después, Riko recibió el itinerario de los playoffs del torneo. El sorteo había sido hecho y las cuatro llaves de cuartos de final estaban definidas.

– De acuerdo, chicos. Ya tengo el itinerario de los playoffs. Nosotros jugaremos en la primera llave y nuestro oponente es la Academia Fukuradai de la prefectura de Saitama. – Dijo Riko enseñando el itinerario.

– ¿La Academia Fukuradai? ¿Qué esa no es la escuela que nos eliminó en el cuarto partido en el Torneo Nacional? – Preguntó Hyuuga sorprendido.

– Así es. – Dijo Riko corroborando lo que Hyuuga había dicho.

– Será una buena oportunidad de tomar la revancha por esa eliminación. – Opinó Kagami muy entusiasmado.

– Prosigo. La segunda llave es Kaijou contra Rakuzan. La tercera llave es Yosen contra Shutoku. Y la cuarta y última llave es Touou contra Senshinkan. – Concluyó Riko.

– Todos los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros están en los playoffs. – Murmuró Koganei.

– Así es. Y es muy probable que nos enfrentemos a varios de ellos si avanzamos a las semifinales o si llegamos a la final. – Comentó Riko.

– Esto será sumamente emocionante. – Dijo Kagami entusiasmado.

– Y muy difícil. ¡Así que sigamos practicando! – Gritó Riko.

– ¡SÍ! – Gritaron todos.

El equipo de Seirin siguió practicando arduamente bajo la tutela de Riko. Finalmente, dos días después, llegó la hora de la verdad, y el equipo de Seirin se trasladó al gimnasio donde tendría lugar los playoffs del Torneo Inter-escolar de Verano. En cuanto llegaron, se quedaron con la boca abierta, pues el gimnasio estaba atiborrado de gente. Sin lugar a dudas, estaba así de lleno porque como era costumbre, la Generación de los Milagros se llevaba los reflectores. En ese momento, se escucharon truenos en el cielo, lo cual indicaba que una tormenta se avecinaba, y dicho efecto ocurrió, pues empezó a llover. Debido a que había mucha gente, Riko se separó accidentalmente del grupo y entonces fue empujada por un hombre haciendo que se fuera hacia adelante con brusquedad. En ese momento, Riko chocó con un cuerpo gigante que amortiguó el golpe.

– Ah, lo siento. – Dijo Riko disculpándose.

Pero en ese momento, se quedó petrificada al reconocer a la persona que estaba frente a ella. Era un chico alto de 192 cm de estatura, piel morena y cabellera y ojos azules. No había duda, frente a ella, se encontraba el as de la Academia Touou, Daiki Aomine.

– ¿Ara? ¿No eres la entrenadora de Seirin? – Preguntó Aomine sorprendido.

– Eh… sí. – Contestó Riko tartamudeando.

– Ya veo. – Dijo Aomine escuetamente.

En ese momento, Aomine notó algo.

– ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – Preguntó Aomine.

– C-Claro. ¿Qué sucede? – Respondió Riko con otra pregunta.

– ¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello? Te veías muy bien con el cabello largo. – Contestó Aomine mirando el corto cabello de Riko.

Al momento de escuchar a Aomine, Riko se sonrojó y se cubrió la boca con las manos.

– ¿Me veía bien con el cabello largo? ¿Es esto un halago? Es la primera vez que un chico me dice un cumplido. – Pensó Riko.

Pero Aomine interrumpió sus pensamientos.

– Pero con ese pelo tan corto hasta pareces hombre. No me sorprende que seas tan poco femenina y que la gente te diga que eres una marimacha. Ahora entiendo porque los chicos no se fijan en ti, si pareces más un hombre que una chica. – Dijo Aomine con una sonrisa idiota en los labios.

Ese comentario enfureció a Riko y trató de golpear a Aomine.

– ¡MALDITO! – Gritó Riko y trató de golpear a Aomine con sus puños aniquiladores. Pero Aomine esbozó una sonrisa idiota.

– Estúpida... – Dijo Aomine murmurando.

Aomine vio venir el puñetazo de Riko y sin ninguna dificultad, le detuvo el puño con la mano, dejándola sorprendida.

– ¿En realidad pensaste que me ibas a golpear con eso? No seas estúpida. Comparado con la velocidad de Kagami o los pases de Tetsu, tu golpe parecía ir en cámara lenta para mí. – Dijo Aomine con una mirada muy seria.

Riko estaba en shock después de ver a Aomine detener su golpe fácilmente. Aomine la soltó y luego lanzó un suspiro.

– No sé por qué te enojas. Solo dije la verdad, en ningún momento lo dije para que te cabrearas. En fin, cambiando de tema, espero poder enfrentarme a tu equipo muy pronto, aunque yo preferiría que fuera en la Copa de Invierno. Más vale que todo el equipo esté reunido, y cuando digo todo, me refiero también a ese tal Kiyoshi que estuvo con ustedes hace unos meses. Porque los aplastaré sin piedad. – Dijo Aomine con una mirada diabólica y un tono de voz terrorífico.

Al momento de escuchar a Aomine, Riko sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal.

– Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Por cierto, te daré un consejo. Deberías volver a dejarte crecer el cabello. Te veías muy bien con el cabello largo. Recuerda que otro de los principales puntos de encanto de la mujer, además de su cuerpo, es su cabello. Bueno, ahora me voy. Nos vemos. – Dijo Aomine mientras se alejaba y se perdía en ese mar de gente.

Riko quedó confundida. ¿Aomine le había dado un consejo para cambiar de imagen? En eso pensaba cuando el equipo la encontró y entonces se dirigieron hacia los vestidores listos para prepararse y enfrentar a la Academia Fukuradai. Una vez que estuvieron listos, se dirigieron a la cancha para encontrarse con sus oponentes.

El equipo de Seirin había saltado a la cancha con uno de sus nuevos uniformes: Blanco con líneas rojas, con negro en la zona de los hombros y las letras y los dorsales en color rojo. El uniforme de la Academia Fukuradai era de color negro con el logo Fukuradai en amarillo, con dos franjas del mismo color en ambos costados del jersey y el short y los dorsales en color naranja. El partido aún no empezaba, así que ambos equipos estaban calentando. En ese momento, un balón llegó hasta la zona donde Seirin estaba calentando. Entonces, dos jugadores se acercaron.

– Disculpen. – Dijo uno de ellos.

Kuroko vio el balón y lo tomó en sus manos. Pero al momento de alzar la vista, se quedó completamente petrificado al reconocer a los jugadores que se habían acercado y que estaban frente a él. Era un chico castaño de ojos marrones y el otro era un chico de cabello negro corto y ojos del mismo color.

– ¡Hola, Kuroko! – Dijo uno de ellos con una gran sonrisa.

– Ogiwara-kun… Mochida-kun… – Dijo Kuroko sin poder creer lo que veía.

Así es. Frente a él se encontraban Reiji Mochida y Shigehiro Ogiwara, este último, amigo de la infancia de Kuroko, y ambos eran exjugadores de la Secundaria Meiko. Y ahora ambos vestían el uniforme de la Academia Fukuradai.

– ¡Qué gusto volver a verte, Kuroko! – Dijo Ogiwara abrazando efusivamente a Kuroko.

– ¿Ahora juegas en la Academia Fukuradai, Ogiwara-kun? – Preguntó Kuroko tartamudeando.

– Así es. Mochi y yo entramos en este año y ya somos titulares en el equipo. Así que por fin podremos cumplir nuestra promesa. – Contestó Ogiwara extendiendo su puño.

– Sí. – Dijo Kuroko chocando puños con Ogiwara.

En cuanto Ogiwara y Mochida fueron con sus compañeros de equipos, Kagami se acercó a Kuroko.

– ¿Ese no era tu amigo que nos apoyó durante el partido contra Rakuzan en la final de la Copa de Invierno? – Preguntó Kagami.

– Así es, Kagami-kun. – Respondió Kuroko.

– Por lo visto ahora juega en el equipo que nos eliminó hace unos meses en el Torneo Nacional. Veamos que tan buenos son ahora con esos dos chicos incluidos. – Dijo Kagami totalmente emocionado.

Finalmente, la hora de que comenzara el partido llegó.

– ¡Que comience el partido de la primera llave de cuartos de final del Torneo Inter-escolar de Verano entre la Preparatoria Seirin y la Academia Fukuradai! – Dijo el anunciador.

El balón fue lanzado al aire y comenzó el partido. Seirin inmediatamente se lanzó al ataque para intentar tomar la ventaja. Pronto notaron que los jugadores de Fukuradai no se intimidaron y también respondieron casi de inmediato ante el ataque de Seirin. Por alguna razón, el equipo de Seirin sintió una gran presión, la misma que sintieron cuando enfrentaron a Rakuzan. Todos los jugadores de Fukuradai, incluidos Ogiwara y Mochida, se veían realmente fuertes además de que eran altos y casi tan imponentes como Rakuzan.

Kagami era casi imparable con sus dribleos y sus tiros, al igual que la garra de águila de Izuki y los tiros de Hyuuga. Pero cada vez que el balón caía en manos de algún jugador de Fukuradai, las posibilidades de encestar el balón eran del 99.99% pues los jugadores de Fukuradai tenían una precisión aterradora. Pero el verdadero duelo estaba entre Hyuuga y Mochida, pues Mochida tenía una precisión bastante aterradora con respecto a los tiros de tres, poseyendo un talento similar al de Ryo Sakurai. Al final el primer cuarto, terminó empatado 25-25 con una batalla bastante equilibrada.

Riko dio algunas indicaciones para intentar frenar la ofensiva de Fukuradai y entonces comenzó el segundo cuarto. Ambos equipos se volvieron a lanzar al ataque y ninguno dejaba nada atrás. Ahora el enfrentamiento principal era entre Kagami y Ogiwara, pues a pesar de no ser un jugador superdotado como Kagami o la Generación de los Milagros, todos esos meses de entrenamiento habían dotado a Ogiwara con un gran talento muy parecido al de Tatsuya Himuro, lo cual le permitía darle mucha pelea a Kagami. E inclusive dribleó a Hyuuga, a Kuroko y a Izuki, usando fintas para terminar encestando el balón.

Faltando cuatro minutos para acabar el segundo cuarto, Seirin iba a la cabeza 46-58. En ese momento, los jugadores de Seirin notaron que los de Fukuradai tenían un aura distinta. Justo cuando Izuki iba a lanzar un pase a Mitobe, este fue interceptado por Mochida quien se quitó a Hyuuga y a Kagami y encestó el balón. En ese momento, Kuroko lanzó un pase de ignición Kai hacia Kagami, pero el número #3 de Fukuradai, Shizuru Terushima, un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, logró interceptar el balón, dejando en shock, pues el único que había logrado detener esos pases había sido Aomine. Entonces Ogiwara superó a Kagami con un gran regate y encestó el balón. Ahora la balanza estaba a favor de Fukuradai, quien bloqueaba los tiros y pases de Seirin, interceptando todas las jugadas de peligro. Y el segundo cuarto acabó con un marcador de 63-58 a favor de Fukuradai.

Después del descanso, comenzó el tercer cuarto. Pero entonces, todos los jugadores de Fukuradai marcaban a Kuroko, pues la misdirección y la falta de presencia de Kuroko ya no funcionaban pues todos los jugadores de Fukuradai se habían acostumbrado a sus movimientos y los interceptaban fácilmente. Kuroko empezó a cansarse, pues todas sus técnicas estaban siendo detenidas sin ninguna dificultad. Entonces, Kagami entró en la Zona intentando recuperar la balanza a favor de Seirin, cuando se cruzó con Ogiwara lo dribleó rápidamente pero cuando Kagami se dio cuenta, el balón había desaparecido de su mano, pues con un movimiento extremadamente rápido, Ogiwara le robó el balón desde atrás. Kagami se sorprendió pues a pesar de no ser un jugador superdotado y no estar en la Zona, Ogiwara estaba dando mucha pelea, así como Himuro se la dio a pesar de no ser tan bueno como él. Pronto, todos estaban batallando pues Fukuradai contrarrestaba la gran mayoría de los ataques. Y Ogiwara estaba dándole bastante pelea a Kagami, a pesar de que este estaba en la Zona. El tercer cuarto acabó 96-97 a favor de Seirin pero el momento anímico era de la Academia Fukuradai.

El último cuarto empezó con Fukuradai tomando la ventaja. De plano, podían hacer muy poco, pues los jugadores de Fukuradai estaban muy relajados y en cambio, ellos ya se estaban cansando. No por nada, Fukuradai los había eliminado en el Torneo Nacional y eso que no tenían a Ogiwara ni a Mochida. Lo único que Seirin podía hacer era seguir anotando puntos. El tiempo siguió pasando. La Zona de Kagami se agotó porque él también estaba exhausto. Faltando solo 10 segundos, con el marcador 119-120 a favor de Seirin, Hiyori Sendo, un chico de cabello castaño, ojos ámbar y anteojos, que era el capitán de Fukuradai lanzó un tiro lejano el cual pegó en el tablero y Hyuuga despejó casi con desesperación buscando alejar el peligro, pero por desgracia, el balón le cayó a Mochida quien sin dudarlo ni un segundo, lo lanzó hacia Ogiwara con una velocidad increíble.

– ¡VAMOS, SHIGEEEEEEE! – Gritaron todos los jugadores de Fukuradai animando a Ogiwara a encestar el tiro de la victoria.

Ogiwara atrapó el balón que Mochida le dio, y entonces saltó para encestarlo. Kagami saltó frente a Ogiwara tratando de bloquear el tiro, pero Ogiwara no se amedrentó y lanzando un grito de furia, se lanzó con todo al frente, superando el bloqueo de Kagami y entonces enterró el balón en la canasta justo cuando sonó la alarma de que el partido había acabado. Todos se quedaron petrificados con esa última jugada.

Un silencio abismal reinó en el estadio y en ese momento, el árbitro hizo sonar su silbato.

– ¡Se acabó el tiempo! – Gritó el árbitro.

Marcador final: **Fukuradai 121-120 Seirin**. Victoria para Fukuradai.

– ¡SÍ! – Gritaron todos los jugadores de Fukuradai lanzando un grito por su victoria.

Los jugadores de Seirin no lo podían creer: Habían perdido. Pero no se sentían tristes ni devastados. Al contrario, se sentían satisfechos de haber encontrado un rival muy fuerte. Luego de algunos minutos de festejo, los jugadores se alinearon para darse las gracias.

– ¡Marcador final: 121-120! ¡Gana la Academia Fukuradai! ¡Dense las gracias! – Dijo el árbitro.

– ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! – Dijeron todos haciendo una reverencia.

Al final, Kuroko se acercó a Ogiwara y lo felicitó.

– Felicidades por tu victoria, Ogiwara-kun. – Dijo Kuroko ofreciéndole su mano a Ogiwara.

– Gracias, Kuroko. Jugaron muy bien. – Respondió Ogiwara estrechando la mano de Kuroko.

En ese momento, Kagami se acercó.

– Buen partido, Ogiwara. Tienes muchísimo talento. Ojala volvamos a jugar. No perderemos la próxima vez. – Dijo Kagami.

– Claro. Nosotros tampoco perderemos. – Respondió Ogiwara.

Y con esa derrota, el camino de Seirin en el Torneo Inter-escolar de Verano, llegó a su fin. Pero no por eso, dejarían de ver el resto del torneo.

* * *

 **Nota. Según la wiki de KNB, la Copa de Invierno no es el máximo torneo de basquetbol en Japón. Según leí que hay un torneo más importante que la Copa de Invierno y según son las Nacionales. La wiki también decía que como la Copa de Invierno sigue en curso, las Nacionales aún no empiezan. Eso no tiene sentido pues tanto en el manga como en el anime, la Copa de Invierno acabó con la victoria de Seirin sobre Rakuzan. Y debido a que aparentemente tanto el anime como el manga ya están terminados, nunca podré saber el formato del Torneo Nacional. Por ende, inventé un formato para el Torneo Nacional. También tengo entendido que hay un torneo de Otoño, llamado Torneo de Kanto, pero no sé su formato porque solo lo mencionan pero nunca hablan del formato de dicho torneo ni juegan en ese. Así que decidí compensarlo con este "formato" que inventé para el Torneo Nacional.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2. Amenazas conocidas mejoradas._**

POV GENERAL.

A pesar de estar ya eliminados del torneo, el equipo de Seirin decidió asistir a ver los partidos restantes del Torneo Inter-escolar de Verano.

La segunda llave de cuartos de final fue Kaijou contra Rakuzan. El combate entre el emperador y la copia sería bastante interesante. El equipo de Rakuzan seguía siendo imponente pues con Akashi y Nebuya, Mibuchi y Hayama seguían viéndose imponentes y además un nuevo jugador de primer año llamado Tomoya Nakahara había ocupado el lugar de Chihiro Mayuzumi. Por su parte, Kaijou tenía a Kise, a Hayakawa y a Nakamura como alero, ala-pivot y pivot, respectivamente. Nakamura ahora reemplazaba a Kobori como pivot. Mientras que dos gemelos bastante buenos de segundo grado llamados Ryousuke y Kyousuke Kanzaki ocupaban las posiciones de escolta y base respectivamente, sustituyendo a Kasamatsu y a Moriyama.

Rakuzan vestía su icónico uniforme blanco con franjas azul claro, mientras que Kaijou vestía su uniforme azul marino con franjas blancas.

– ¡Que comience el partido correspondiente a la segunda llave de cuartos de final del Torneo Inter-escolar de Verano entre la Preparatoria Kaijou y la Preparatoria Rakuzan! – Dijo el anunciador.

El partido dio comienzo. Los jugadores de Kaijou y Rakuzan inmediatamente se lanzaron al ataque sin dar tregua alguna. Tomoya Nakahara llenó con creces el lugar dejado por Mayuzumi, mientras que Nebuya imponía su fuerza, Hayama con sus dribleos extremadamente rápidos y Mibuchi con sus tres tipos de tiro: Cielo, Tierra y Olvido. El primer cuarto transcurrió con una fuerte participación por ambos bandos, bloqueando y encestando tiros y al final concluyó con un empate de 28-28.

Empezó el segundo cuarto. Hayama tenía en la mira a Kise. Por lo que empezó con sus dribleos relámpago. Primero lo hizo con tres dedos, superando a Kise y encestando el balón. Pero en la siguiente jugada, Kise copió ese dribleo con solo verlo una vez y superó a Hayama, quien hizo el dribleo con cuatro dedos, volviendo a superar a Kise y a encestar el balón, pero de nueva cuenta, Kise copió el dribleo con cuatro dedos y volvió a superar a Hayama, quien ahora ejecutó el dribleo con cinco dedos, el cual fue de nueva cuenta copiado por Kise. Todos estaban perplejos pues Kise copió esos tres dribleos con solo verlos una vez e inclusive los mejoró. Kise seguía mejorando bastante en copiar técnicas. El resto del segundo cuarto siguió con los jugadores de Rakuzan haciendo toda clase de jugadas de peligro y Kise copiando todas y cada una de ellas. El segundo cuarto terminó 45-49 a favor de Rakuzan.

En cuanto empezó el tercer cuarto, ahora Mibuchi fue quien puso a prueba a Kise, pues logró inutilizarlo al ejecutar sus tres tiros: Cielo, Tierra y Olvido. Pero inmediatamente en las siguientes jugadas, Kise los copió sin ninguna dificultad con solo verlos una vez. Fue entonces que Akashi activó su Ojo del Emperador mejorado el cual había creado en el partido contra Jabberwock. Con ese Ojo del Emperador mejorado, Akashi comenzó a anticipar los movimientos de todos los jugadores de Kaijou, especialmente los de Kise. Akashi entonces empezó a usar sus regates rápidos infligiendo la rotura de tobillo en Kise. Eventualmente el tercer cuarto acabó 62-82, con una diferencia de 20 puntos a favor de Rakuzan.

En cuanto empezó el último cuarto, Kise entró en la Zona y activó su Copia Perfecta, la cual había mejorado, pues esta vez podía usar los movimientos de la Generación de los Milagros, e inclusive podía usar los movimientos de Kagami y los Reyes sin Corona, pero sobre todo podía usar esa técnica por 10 minutos. Usando su nueva arma mejorada, Kise comenzó a detener fácilmente a los Reyes sin Corona y a Akashi. Valiéndose de los tiros de larga distancia de Midorima y la agilidad y los tiros sin forma de Aomine, Kise comenzó a reducir la brecha considerablemente, aunque también usaba los dribleos y los tiros de Nebuya, Hayama y Mibuchi y también se valía del Alley-Oop, el Lane-Up y el Meteor Jam de Kagami. Mientras que usaba la defensa y el Martillo de Thor de Murasakibara, y el mismísimo Ojo del Emperador de Akashi para detener a los jugadores de Rakuzan, inclusive Kise hizo el dribleo de Akashi sobre el mismo Akashi causándole una rotura de tobillo, con lo cual Akashi cayó en su propio juego. Y usaba la desorientación, los pases de ignición Kai y el Vanishing Drive de Kuroko para quitarse de encima a los jugadores de Rakuzan, pero claro que Hayakawa, Nakamura y los gemelos Kanzaki no se quedaban atrás, pues también lo ayudaban. Ante esto, todo el equipo de Rakuzan incluido Nakahara, entró en la Zona buscando detener a Kise. Ahí fue cuando el verdadero partido empezó con ambos equipos encestando tiros al por mayor. Al final, faltando solo diez segundos para el fin del partido, el marcador estaba 99-98 a favor de Kaijou. Pero en una jugada rápida, agarraron malparado al equipo de Kaijou y entonces Akashi tomó el balón y saltó para encestarlo. Kise saltó tratando de detenerlo, pero para su mala suerte, Akashi superó su bloqueo y clavó el balón dentro de la canasta, justo cuando sonó la alarma anunciando el fin del juego.

– ¡Se acabó el tiempo! – Dijo el árbitro sonando su silbato.

Marcador final: **Kaijou 99-100 Rakuzan**. Victoria para Rakuzan. En cuanto el partido concluyó, Rakuzan festejó su victoria y luego de algunos minutos de festejo, ambos equipos se alinearon y se dieron las gracias.

– ¡Marcador final: 99-100! ¡Gana la Preparatoria Rakuzan! ¡Dense las gracias! – Dijo el árbitro.

– ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! – Dijeron los jugadores de Kaijou y Rakuzan dándose las gracias.

De nueva cuenta, Kise empezó a llorar por la derrota pero estrechó su mano con Akashi, jurando que lo derrotaría la próxima vez. A lo que Akashi respondió que volvería a jugar contra él sin ningún problema.

Al día siguiente, se jugaron las llaves restantes de cuartos de final. La tercera llave fue Yosen contra Shutoku. Yosen estrenaba una nueva piel: Su nuevo uniforme era color rosa oscuro con rayas rosa claro, con dos franjas blancas al costado del jersey y el short, mientras que los números eran color blanco. Mientras que Shutoku saltó al campo con su uniforme blanco con detalles naranjas y negros. Con respecto a Yosen, Himuro ahora era el capitán, Wei Liu y Murasakibara aún conservaban sus posiciones. Mientras que un ala-pivot de tercer año llamado Ryouhei Katou había ocupado el lugar de Okamura, mientras que un jugador de primer año llamado Katashi Takayama había ocupado la posición de Fukui. Y ambos jugadores eran tan altos como el resto de sus compañeros. Con respecto a Shutoku, Yuuya Miyaji, el hermano menor de Kiyoshi Miyaji, ahora era el capitán. Takao y Midorima aún seguían con sus respectivos puestos. Un chico de segundo año llamado Shotaro Takagi ahora jugaba como alero reemplazando a Miyaji, mientras que un chico de primer año llamado Keiichi Kondo, jugaba como ala-pivot reemplazando a Otsubo.

Antes de que el partido comenzara, hubo un intercambio de palabras entre Midorima y Murasakibara.

– Te aplastaré, Mido-chin. – Dijo Murasakibara.

– Siempre te adelantas a los hechos al igual que Akashi, Murasakibara. No cantes victoria antes de que empiece el juego, nanodayo. – Replicó Midorima ajustándose los lentes.

Los jugadores se alinearon para que comenzara el partido.

– ¡Que comience el partido correspondiente a la tercera llave de cuartos de final del Torneo Inter-escolar de Verano entre la Preparatoria Yosen y la Preparatoria Shutoku! – Dijo el anunciador.

El partido dio comienzo. Pronto, los jugadores de Yosen comenzaron a hacerse notar con su altura y su gran defensa, pues tal y como había pasado en la anterior Copa de Invierno, Yosen concluyó sus tres partidos de la fase de grupos sin permitir un solo punto en contra. Pero eso no fue problema para Shutoku, quien a los 18 segundos del primer cuarto, rompió el muro defensivo de Yosen con un elegante tiro de larga distancia el cual entró en la canasta, cortesía de Midorima. La batalla empezó con los jugadores de Yosen lanzándose al ataque al igual que los de Shutoku. Al final, el primer cuarto acabó 18-16 a favor de Yosen.

Empezó el segundo cuarto y ambos equipos volvieron a lanzarse al ataque. Takagi y Kondo también eran muy buenos jugadores y se deshacían fácilmente de la marca de Yosen. Por su parte, Takao usaba su Ojo de Halcón para robarles el balón a los jugadores de Yosen. Pero estos no se quedaban atrás y también anotaban puntos con gran facilidad, pues Katou y Takayama eran altos pero también tenían talento. Del lado de Shutoku, los tiros de larga distancia de Midorima eran prácticamente imposibles de bloquear inclusive para Murasakibara, pues el peliverde podía tirar desde cualquier ángulo de la cancha. El segundo cuarto concluyó 30-27 a favor de Yosen.

En cuanto empezó el tercer cuarto, Himuro empezó a usar sus fintas, sus regates y su Tiro de Espejismo confundiendo a los jugadores de Shutoku, incluyendo a Midorima. Takao intentaba hacerle frente pero poco lograba hacer. Gracias a los movimientos de Himuro y el resto del equipo, Yosen comenzó a hacer más grande la brecha de diferencia. Fue entonces que pasó algo que nadie había visto antes: Himuro hizo una finta quitándose a Midorima, pero cuando se disponía a lanzar su Tiro de Espejismo, el balón había desaparecido de sus manos. ¿La razón? Midorima se lo había quitado. Fue entonces, que todos se dieron cuenta de algo que nunca habían visto antes: Midorima tenía dos luces verdes emanando de sus ojos. ¿La razón de ello? Porque había entrado en la Zona. Y es que Midorima cumplía con dos de los principales requisitos que Aomine había dicho que eran necesarios para entrar en la Zona: Ser un prodigio y amar el baloncesto con toda el alma. Aunque no lo demostraba, Midorima realmente amaba el baloncesto y finalmente había logrado entrar en la Zona. Pero Murasakibara también entró en la Zona y comenzó el verdadero duelo. Con Midorima en la Zona, sus tiros eran imposibles de parar aún con la gran defensa de Murasakibara y al final el tercer cuarto concluyó 64-63 todavía a favor de Yosen. La moneda estaba en el aire y ambos equipos tenían las mismas posibilidades de ganar.

El último cuarto empezó. De nueva cuenta, Midorima y Murasakibara entraron en la Zona y volvieron a enzarzarse en una feroz batalla de velocidad y tiros. Pasados cinco minutos, el juego estaba 72-70 a favor de Yosen pero Shutoku les pisaba los talones. Murasakibara y Midorima se llevaban los reflectores con su batalla pero el resto de los jugadores de Yosen y Shutoku tampoco se quedaban atrás. Faltando solo 10 segundos para el fin del juego, Murasakibara utilizó el Martillo de Thor y encestó el balón poniendo el marcador 81-79 a favor de Yosen. Pero con solo dos segundos restantes, Midorima rápidamente reinició el juego y desde su aro, lanzó un tiro de larga distancia el cual atravesó la cancha y aterrizó dentro del aro de Yosen justo cuando sonó la alarma que indicaba el fin del partido. Y al mismo tiempo el árbitro hizo sonar su silbato.

– ¡Se acabó el tiempo! – Dijo el árbitro.

Marcador final: **Yosen 81-82 Shutoku**. Victoria para Shutoku. En cuanto el partido concluyó, los jugadores de Shutoku festejaron su victoria y luego de algunos minutos de festejo, ambos equipos se alinearon y se dieron las gracias.

– ¡Marcador final: 81-82! ¡Gana la Preparatoria Shutoku! ¡Dense las gracias! – Dijo el árbitro.

Los jugadores se dieron las gracias y al final, hubo un intercambio de palabras entre el peliverde y el peli-lila.

– Gané, Murasakibara. Pero esto no es el fin, nanodayo. Volvamos a jugar. – Dijo Midorima.

– No perderé la próxima vez. – Contestó Murasakibara con un tono de voz frustrado y apretando los puños.

Y la última llave de cuartos de final fue Touou contra Senshinkan. El equipo de Seirin se sorprendió bastante al ver a los titulares. Wakamatsu, Aomine y Sakurai seguían siendo titulares, siendo el capitán el primero. Los otros dos titulares eran un chico de cabello negro y ojos castaños tan oscuros que casi parecían rojos, el cual portaba el número 13 y el otro era un chico de cabello rosa muy parecido a Satsuki Momoi, y ese chico portaba el número 2. Riko y los jugadores de Seirin se quedaron petrificados pues el parecido de ese chico pelirrosa con Satsuki era realmente asombroso. Podría decirse que era la versión masculina de Satsuki, salvo que el cabello de ese chico no era largo y sus ojos eran morados. Algunos pensaron que podría ser el hermano de Satsuki, pero luego descubrirían la verdadera identidad de ese misterioso chico y la del chico de cabello negro. Y Kagami sentía que ya había visto a ese chico en algún lado, pero no recordaba muy bien dónde.

El partido dio comienzo con Aomine luciéndose con sus tiros sin forma. Pasados los minutos, todos se dieron cuenta de algo: Aomine se lucia de vez en cuando, pero también le pasaba el balón a sus compañeros de equipo. Todos se quedaron asombrados pues Aomine había aprendido de su derrota de hacía un año, pues había dejado de jugar solo y había empezado a confiar en sus compañeros. Conforme el partido transcurría, se dieron cuenta que los jugadores de Touou habían mejorado mucho. Los tiros de Sakurai eran más rápidos, al igual que los movimientos de Wakamatsu. Aomine había perfeccionado sus tiros mientras que el chico de cabello negro y el de cabello rosa eran muy buenos tanto para anotar puntos como para defender. Al final Touou aplastó a Senshinkan sin ningún problema con un contundente marcador de **115-32** , con lo cual se clasificaron a las semifinales del torneo. Por lo que los cuatro equipos que clasificaron a las semifinales eran la Preparatoria Rakuzan, la Academia Fukuradai, la Preparatoria Shutoku y la Academia Touou. Esos serían los cuatro equipos que buscarían pasar a la final.

Unos días después, Seirin asistió a ver las semifinales las cuales ya habían quedado definidas: La primera llave sería Rakuzan contra Fukuradai. Y la segunda llave sería Shutoku contra Touou. Ambas llaves se jugarían el mismo día. El primer partido fue el de la Preparatoria Rakuzan contra la Academia Fukuradai. Rakuzan llevaba su icónico uniforme blanco mientras que Fukuradai llevaba su uniforme negro con naranja y amarillo.

– ¡Que comience el partido correspondiente a la primera llave de las semifinales del Torneo Inter-escolar de Verano entre la Preparatoria Rakuzan y la Academia Fukuradai! – Dijo el anunciador.

El partido dio comienzo y sorprendentemente los jugadores de la Academia Fukuradai les estaban dando muchos problemas a los jugadores de Rakuzan. Inclusive, Hayama, Mibuchi y Nebuya estaban siendo dominados por Ogiwara y Mochida quienes con poca dificultad, se acostumbraron a sus movimientos, regates y disparos. El primer cuarto acabó empatado 23-23.

A partir del segundo cuarto, Rakuzan empezó a desplegar todas sus armas abrumando considerablemente a Fukuradai quien no se rendía y seguía dando pelea. Pero la diferencia entre la calidad de ambos equipos se estaba haciendo notoria. Pronto, los jugadores de Rakuzan empezaron a dominar el partido de forma clara y contundente a pesar de los esfuerzos de Fukuradai por alcanzarlos. Al final, el segundo cuarto acabó 62-40 a favor de Rakuzan, con una diferencia de 22 puntos.

En cuanto empezó el tercer cuarto, la fuerza de Rakuzan comenzó a hacer mella en los jugadores de Fukuradai. Con sus tres tipos de tiro, Mibuchi encestaba fácilmente, con sus regates de tres, cuatro y cinco dedos, Hayama les daba muchos problemas a los jugadores contrarios, y lo mismo hacia Nebuya con su fuerza y estatura. Y Akashi activó su Ojo del Emperador, con el cual anticipaba las jugadas de Fukuradai. Pero sorprendentemente, su regate rápido que causaba la rotura de tobillo no funcionó en Ogiwara ni en Mochida quienes al igual que Kagami y Kuroko derrotaron al Ojo del Emperador. A pesar de eso, los jugadores de Fukuradai no se dieron por vencidos y con un gran juego en conjunto empezaron a "voltearles la tortilla" a Rakuzan, al grado de que poco a poco anularon los tiros de Mibuchi y de igual forma, podían bloquear los regates rápidos de Hayama. Al final el tercer cuarto acabó 82-72 a favor de Rakuzan. Todavía había tiempo y no había nada definido.

En cuanto empezó el último cuarto, todos los jugadores de Rakuzan volvieron a entrar en la Zona con lo cual muchos ya daban por hecho la victoria de Rakuzan, pero a pesar de no tener tanto talento como Kagami, la Generación de los Milagros o los Reyes sin Corona, los jugadores de Fukuradai tenían un excelente juego en conjunto con lo cual equilibraron la batalla. Ambos bandos empezaron a encestar tiros y bloquear disparos con gran destreza. A solo 20 segundos del final, el marcador estaba 104-103 a favor de Rakuzan. Con solo dos segundos en el reloj, Ogiwara se quitó a Akashi y a Mibuchi y cuando iba a encestar el tiro de la victoria, Hayama quiso detenerlo, pero sin querer se recargó en él, provocando una falta y por ende dos tiros libres. Ogiwara lanzó el primer tiro y lo encestó empatando el partido 104-104.

El segundo tiro, en caso de meterlo, significa la gloria. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en Ogiwara, y más la de Kuroko y el equipo de Seirin. Ogiwara respiró profundamente, se relajó y lanzó el segundo tiro, el cual pegó en el tablero y… entró en la canasta. En ese momento, sonó la alarma que indicaba el fin del partido.

– ¡Se acabó el partido! – Dijo el árbitro luego de sonar su silbato.

Marcador final: **Rakuzan 104-105 Fukuradai**. Victoria para Fukuradai. Un silencio absoluto reinó en el estadio pues absolutamente todos los presentes estaban perplejos y no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar. Finalmente el estadio estalló en ovaciones y los jugadores de Fukuradai empezaron a llorar de alegría y a abrazarse, mientras que los jugadores de Rakuzan no lo podían creer. Fukuradai había hecho historia, pues siendo una escuela poco reconocida se habían vuelto celebridades al haber derrotado a la prestigiosa y poderosa Preparatoria Rakuzan, algo que solamente Seirin había logrado. Por lo que la Academia Fukuradai era el primer finalista del Torneo Inter-escolar de Verano.

– No puede ser… ¿Fukuradai derrotó a Rakuzan? – Dijo Kagami sin poder creer lo que veían.

– Esto de verdad ha pasado. Ni siquiera yo puedo asimilarlo. – Dijo Hyuuga sorprendido.

– Increíble… Fukuradai venció a Rakuzan. – Murmuró Riko.

Mientras que Kuroko tenía una gran sonrisa por la victoria de su amigo.

– Felicidades, Ogiwara-kun. – Dijo Kuroko sonriendo.

Luego de varios minutos de festejo por parte de Fukuradai, los jugadores de ambos equipos se alinearon y se dieron las gracias.

– ¡Marcador final: 104-105! ¡Gana la Academia Fukuradai! ¡Dense las gracias! – Dijo el árbitro.

– ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! – Dijeron todos al unísono.

Akashi se acercó a Ogiwara y lo felicitó.

– Felicidades por tu victoria, Ogiwara. Has mejorado mucho y te has ganado mi respeto. Más te vale que tu equipo y tú se preparen, porque la próxima vez nosotros ganaremos. – Dijo Akashi estrechando la mano de Ogiwara.

– Sí. Nosotros tampoco vamos a perder. Y espero que algún día volvamos a jugar, Akashi. – Respondió Ogiwara.

Media hora después, se jugó la siguiente llave de las semifinales: Shutoku contra Touou, la cual definiría al otro finalista. Se enfrentarían Midorima y Aomine en otro duelo entre miembros de la Generación de los Milagros. Shutoku saltó al campo con su uniforme blanco mientras que Touou llevaba su clásica indumentaria negra. Antes del comienzo del juego, Harasawa y Nakatani se abrazaron e intercambiaron algunas palabras. Una vez que los jugadores de ambos bandos ya estaban listos, el árbitro procedió a empezar el juego.

– ¡Que comience el partido correspondiente a la segunda llave de las semifinales del Torneo Inter-escolar de Verano entre la Preparatoria Shutoku y la Academia Touou! – Dijo el anunciador.

El partido dio comienzo. Como siempre pasaba en la mayoría de los partidos, Shutoku inmediatamente recurrió a Midorima quien comenzó a anotar tiros de larga distancia, pero obviamente Touou no se quedaba atrás y se mantenían parejos con los tiros de Aomine, y los del chico de cabello rosa y el de cabello negro. Eventualmente, el primer cuarto acabó 16-25 a favor de Touou.

El segundo cuarto empezó con la misma tónica. Midorima haciendo sus elegantes tiros de larga distancia y Takao leía algunas jugadas con su Ojo de Halcón, Miyaji menor, Takagi y Kondo también tenían talento y ponían en aprietos a los jugadores de Touou, pero no pasaba de ahí. Sakurai también hacía daño con sus tiros de liberación rápida, mientras que Wakamatsu hacía lo propio con sus clavadas y tiros. Pero los que verdaderamente infringían daño a Shutoku, eran Aomine, el chico pelirrosa y el pelinegro pues los tres se coordinaban con una perfección absoluta siendo una tripleta ofensiva de miedo. Al final el segundo cuarto concluyó 34-43 a favor de Touou.

A partir del tercer cuarto, las cosas se complicaron para Shutoku. Pues Aomine encestaba tiros una y otra vez al igual que el chico pelirrosa. Mientras que el pelinegro detenía con una gran facilidad los tiros de Midorima, evitando que anotara muy seguido. Kagami estaba sorprendido pues ese chico bloqueaba con mucha facilidad los tiros de Midorima, algo que él lograba a duras penas. El tercer cuarto concluyó 54-94 a favor de Touou con una diferencia abismal de 40 puntos.

Y el último cuarto siguió con el dominio de Touou. Midorima solo lanzaba unos cuantos tiros con éxito pues la mayoría eran bloqueados. El Ojo de Halcón ya era completamente inútil para intentar detener a los jugadores de Touou. Miyaji menor, Kondo y Takagi tampoco podían hacer mucho para evitar que la brecha siguiera creciendo, pues aunque lograban anotar algunos puntos, Touou los anotaba por partida doble. Finalmente el partido acabó luego de que Aomine volviera a encestar otro tiro en los segundos finales. En ese momento, sonó la alarma que indicaba el fin del partido y el silbato del árbitro.

– ¡Se acabó el tiempo! – Dijo el árbitro.

Marcador final: **Shutoku 70-120 Touou**. Victoria para Touou. Una vez que el partido se había terminado, los jugadores festejaron en grande su pase a la final del torneo, la cual disputarían contra Fukuradai.

– ¡Marcador final: 70-120! ¡Gana la Academia Touou! ¡Dense las gracias! – Dijo el árbitro.

– ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! – Dijeron todos al unísono.

Los jugadores se dieron las gracias y Midorima le dijo a Aomine que no perdería la próxima vez, a lo que Aomine respondió que aceptaría jugar contra él de nuevo y que él tampoco perdería.

Y pocos días después se llevó a cabo la final y el partido por el tercer lugar. Obviamente el primer juego en llevarse a cabo fue el partido por el tercer lugar el cual disputarían Rakuzan y Shutoku, pues fueron los equipos que resultaron vencidos en las semifinales. El partido dio comienzo y fue igual de intenso que el primer partido que ya habían tenido, con ambos equipos encestando tiros desde el principio. El primer cuarto acabó empatado 22-22. El segundo cuarto empezó con la misma tónica y concluyó 52-38 a favor de Rakuzan.

A partir del tercer cuarto, Akashi volvió a usar su Ojo del Emperador con lo cual anticipaba las jugadas de los jugadores de Shutoku mientras que usaba su dribleo que ocasionaba la rotura de tobillo para quitarse de encima a los jugadores de Shutoku. Pero Midorima y el resto de su equipo no se dieron por vencidos y siguieron dando pelea. Kondo se acostumbró a la velocidad de Hayama y lo ponía en aprietos. Miyaji menor también se acostumbró a los tiros de Mibuchi y luego de algunos intentos fallidos comenzó a detenerlos. Mientras que Takagi no era tan alto como Nebuya pero podía saltar casi tan alto como Kagami y eso le permitía bloquear a Nebuya en algunas ocasiones. Al final el tercer cuarto acabó 70-68 a favor de Rakuzan.

El último cuarto estuvo lleno de emociones, pues ambos bandos bloqueaban y encestaban tiros al por mayor y ninguno retrocedía mientras el tiempo seguía pasando. Faltando solo tres segundos para el fin del juego, estando el marcador 85-86 a favor de Shutoku, Akashi le hizo un dribleo con rotura de tobillo a Midorima y se dispuso a lanzar, sin embargo Midorima se levantó y trató de detener el tiro, pero desgraciadamente no lo consiguió y el balón acabó dentro de la canasta. En ese momento se acabó el partido.

Marcador final: **Rakuzan 87-86 Shutoku**. Victoria para Rakuzan y por ende había ganado el tercer lugar. Ambos equipos se alinearon y se dieron las gracias. De nueva cuenta, Midorima se sintió frustrado pero esta vez el marcador había sido muy parejo a diferencia del anterior partido que habían disputado pero juró que la próxima vez no iba a perder.

Una vez que el partido concluyó, se llevó a cabo la final del Torneo Inter-escolar de Verano. De nueva cuenta el equipo de Seirin asistió a ver tanto el partido por el tercer lugar como la final entre Fukuradai y Touou. En cuanto se anunciaron a los titulares, pudieron ver que Ogiwara y Mochida seguían en el cuadro titular de la Academia Fukuradai. Mientras que por el lado de Touou, Aomine, Sakurai, Wakamatsu y el chico de cabello rosa estaban en el cuadro titular. Por alguna razón, el chico de cabello negro no estaba en el cuadro titular y ni siquiera estaba en la banca. Todos se extrañaron pero no le dieron muchas vueltas al asunto y se dispusieron a ver la final del torneo entre el equipo sensación del torneo: La Academia Fukuradai y los tiranos en ascenso: La Academia Touou.

La Academia Fukuradai tenía un nuevo uniforme: Era amarillo con el logo Fukuradai en color naranja con dos franjas del mismo color en ambos costados del jersey y el short, mientras que los dorsales eran color negro. Mientras que la Academia Touou tenía su clásico uniforme negro. Una vez que los jugadores ya estaban listos, el árbitro procedió a empezar el juego.

– ¡Que comience la final del Torneo Inter-escolar de Verano entre la Academia Fukuradai y la Academia Touou! – Dijo el anunciador.

El partido dio comienzo y ambos equipos inmediatamente se lanzaron al ataque buscando tomar el control. Touou anotó primero pero Fukuradai empató casi de inmediato y comenzó a meter en aprietos a Touou, dejando perplejos a Kuroko y al resto del equipo de Seirin pues Ogiwara sin ser un prodigio le estaba dando mucha pelea a Aomine y al chico de cabello rosa. De igual forma, Mochida y el resto de los jugadores de Fukuradai hacían lo mismo con Wakamatsu, Sakurai y el jugador que reemplazaba al chico de cabello negro. El partido era intenso y cualquiera podría ganar. Al final, el primer cuarto acabó empatado 18-18.

El segundo cuarto empezó de nuevo con lo mismo. Ambos equipos lanzados al frente buscando el dominio del partido. La balanza estaba equilibrada pues ambos equipos anotaban y defendían bastante bien. Algo que sorprendió a Kagami era que Aomine estaba al parejo de Ogiwara y podía seguir sus pasos sin necesidad de estar en la Zona, algo que él no logró. Eventualmente el segundo cuarto terminó 34-43 a favor de Touou, pero solo era una diferencia de nueve puntos, por lo que nada estaba definido aún.

En el tercer cuarto, las cosas se pusieron más intensas, pues Mochida y Sakurai estaban teniendo un duelo de tiros de tres, Ogiwara y Aomine estaban enzarzados en un duelo de velocidad y tiros, mientras que el resto de los jugadores de Fukuradai también estaban dando bastante pelea a Wakamatsu, al chico pelirrosa y al suplente del chico pelinegro. Ambos equipos seguían luchando y ninguno retrocedía ni un poco ni ofrecía espacios, todo estaba en juego y no podían permitirse cometer ningún error. El tercer cuarto concluyó 68-72 a favor de Touou. Pero solo era una diferencia de cuatro puntos. Por lo que el último cuarto sería a matar o morir.

Finalmente, el último cuarto dio inicio. Esta vez ambos equipos saltaron a la cancha dispuestos a dejarlo todo y empezaron a jugar como si no hubiera un mañana, y en efecto, no lo había pues todo estaba en juego. El partido era realmente intenso pues los tiros entraban en las canastas una y otra vez y ninguno de ambos equipos retrocedía. Kagami y Kuroko no podían creer como Ogiwara le estaba dando mucha pelea a Aomine, quien podía seguirle los pasos sin necesidad de entrar en la Zona. Kagami supo que Aomine había mejorado pues podía darle batalla a un jugador que tal vez no era un prodigio pero que jugaba bastante bien, sin necesidad de entrar en la Zona, algo que él no consiguió, pues no logró derrotar a Ogiwara estando en la Zona y logró derrotar a Himuro estando en la Zona, pues en modo normal, Himuro lo estaba destrozando a pesar de no ser un jugador superdotado como él.

Faltando solo un minuto para el fin del partido, Ogiwara y Aomine estaban teniendo otro duelo de velocidad, y entonces por medio de una apertura, Ogiwara lanzó el balón el cual giró alrededor del aro por unos segundos y se metió dentro de la canasta, poniendo el marcador 99-100. Por lo que la Academia Fukuradai tenía grandes chances de darle la vuelta al juego. La Academia Fukuradai estaba muy motivada por lo que se lanzó al ataque buscando ganar el juego y en una jugada en la que agarraron malparados a los jugadores de Touou, Ogiwara encestó un tiro ayudado por Mochida, poniendo el marcador 101-100, pero faltando 30 segundos para el final, Aomine hizo un Alley-Op con Wakamatsu quien clavó el balón en la canasta con un movimiento muy parecido al Martillo de Thor de Murasakibara. Luego, el chico pelirrosa se quitó a Mochida, a Ogiwara y al capitán de Fukuradai utilizando fintas y clavó otro tiro. Y faltando dos segundos para el final, Aomine anotó otro tiro utilizando el Meteor Jam, algo que dejó boquiabierto a Kagami, pues él era el único que lo usaba. En el momento en que Aomine encestó ese último tiro, sonó la alarma que indicaba el fin del juego y al mismo tiempo el árbitro sonó su silbato.

– ¡Se acabó el tiempo! – Dijo el árbitro.

Marcador final: **Fukuradai 101-106 Touou**. Victoria para Touou que los acreditaba como los campeones del Torneo Inter-escolar de Verano. En ese momento, el estadio estalló en ovaciones y los jugadores de Touou festejaron su victoria en grande.

– ¡Se acaba el partido! ¡Touou gana el Torneo Inter-escolar de Verano! – Dijo el anunciador.

En medio de sus festejos, Ogiwara se acercó a Aomine y lo felicitó.

– Felicidades, Aomine. – Dijo Ogiwara.

– Gracias. Ese fue un gran juegazo. Nunca hubiera imaginado que jugarías tan bien como lo hiciste hoy. No fue casualidad que hayas derrotado a Bakagami y a Tetsu, y que luego vencieras a Akashi. Sin duda te has ganado mi respeto. – Dijo Aomine.

– Volvamos a jugar. No perderé la próxima vez. – Dijo Ogiwara.

– Claro. Cuando quieras. Yo tampoco perderé. – Respondió Aomine.

Luego de que ambos equipos recibieron sus respectivos premios, el equipo de Seirin reconoció a la Academia Fukuradai como un rival digno que se había ganado su respeto.

– Sin lugar a dudas, tu amigo se ha vuelto muy fuerte, Kuroko. Habernos derrotado, luego haber derrotado a Akashi y ahora haberle dado mucha pelea a Aomine, es algo digno de elogiar. – Dijo Kagami.

– Así es, Kagami-kun. No fue obra de la casualidad que Ogiwara-kun llegara tan lejos. Él realmente se ha hecho fuerte. – Respondió Kuroko.

– Increíble. El amigo de Kuroko nos eliminó en cuartos de final, luego en semifinales, derrotó a Akashi. Y ahora tuvo contra las cuerdas a Aomine. Puede que sean nuestros rivales pero es algo digno de elogiar. – Dijo Hyuuga muy sorprendido.

– Nunca hubiera imaginado que el amigo de Kuroko-kun pudiera llegar tan lejos. Que haya vencido a Akashi-kun y haya puesto contra las cuerdas a Aomine-kun es algo digno de respeto. – Dijo Riko.

– Y la posibilidad de que nos volvamos a enfrentar a ellos en la Copa de Invierno es latente. ¿Podremos ganar? – Se preguntó Izuki.

– No. Tenemos que ganar. Será sumamente complicado pero no imposible. – Dijo Hyuuga totalmente decidido.

Una vez que el partido concluyó, el equipo de Seirin abandonó el estadio con la mira puesta en la Copa de Invierno, pues era muy probable que se enfrentaran a Fukuradai, a Touou, a Shutoku y a Rakuzan, pues por haber llegado a las finales, los cuatro equipos habían obtenido su pase directo a la Copa de Invierno. De igual forma, Seirin también tenía su pase directo a la Copa de Invierno, pues eran los campeones defensores, por lo que ninguno de los cinco equipos tendría que jugar preliminares ni liga final.

Sin lugar a dudas, se avecinaba una tormenta en la defensa del título de la Copa de Invierno.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3. ¿Un nuevo prodigio?_**

POV GENERAL.

Habían pasado tres meses desde la final del Torneo Inter-escolar de Verano. Fukuradai, Shutoku, Kaijou, Touou, Yosen y Rakuzan estaban practicando duramente para encarar la Copa de Invierno. Pero Seirin era quien entrenaba más, pues eran los campeones defensores de la Copa de Invierno y todos los equipos los tendrían en la mira para intentar vencerlos.

En la azotea de la Academia Touou…

– ¡Dai-chan! ¡Te estoy hablando! – Gritaba una pelirrosa a su moreno amigo.

– Lárgate y déjame en paz. Quiero seguir durmiendo. – Se quejó el moreno bostezando.

– Escúchame, maldita sea. – Se quejó Satsuki.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Aomine de mala gana.

– Que vayas a entrenar. – Respondió la pelirrosa.

– Antes, quiero que me respondas algo… – Dijo Aomine.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Satsuki con curiosidad.

– ¿Por qué diablos me sigues llamando "Aomine-kun"? – Preguntó Aomine con un tono de voz nada amigable.

– Ya te lo había dicho. Lo hago para que la gente no crea que somos algo más que amigos. – Contestó Satsuki.

– ¿Y por qué demonios te preocupa eso? Tú y yo sabemos que entre los dos no hay nada más que una gran amistad. No veo la razón por la cual preocuparse de que la gente empiece a esparcir chismes idiotas sobre nosotros. Los dos sabemos que jamás pasará nada entre nosotros. Además, tengo entendido que la ex-estrella y el capitán de Seirin se dirigen a la entrenadora por su nombre y viceversa. Y he escuchado que han esparcido rumores de que posiblemente hay un triángulo amoroso entre los tres. Pero a ellos les importa un carajo, porque nada de eso es cierto. ¿Por qué te lo tomas tan a pecho? Ya sabes cómo es la gente chismosa. Tienen tan poco que hacer que andan inventando cuanta estupidez se les viene a la mente. Y escúchame bien, Satsuki. Lo que los demás piensen sobre ti o sobre mí… me importa una mierda. – Replicó Aomine.

– Dai-chan… – Dijo Satsuki sorprendida por las palabras de Aomine.

– Así que no le prestes atención a los posibles chismes que todos esos idiotas puedan crear sobre ti o sobre mí. Además, tú no sientes nada por mí más que un gran afecto. Tú tampoco me interesas y además, no me fijaría en ti ni aunque fueras la única mujer que quedara en este planeta. – Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa burlona.

– ¡DAI-CHAN! – Gritó la pelirrosa enfadada.

– No te cabrees. Solo es una forma de hablar…. En fin, cambiando de tema, creo que iré a entrenar. Estoy pensando en retar a Javier y a Tsutsun a un uno contra uno. – Contestó Aomine bajando de la azotea y yendo rumbo al gimnasio.

– Ah, se me olvidaba. Te voy a advertir algo… – Dijo Aomine deteniéndose.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Satsuki curiosa.

– Me vuelves a llamar "Aomine-kun" y nunca más volveré a hablarte y tampoco iré a ninguna práctica. ¿Queda claro? – Dijo Aomine con un tono serio.

– Está bien. No te preocupes, Dai-chan. No volveré a llamarte de esa manera ya sea que estamos solos o frente a alguien más. – Contestó la pelirrosa.

– Más te vale. – Respondió Aomine saliendo de la azotea.

Satsuki sonrió y procedió a ir al gimnasio también. Mientras se dirigía al gimnasio, recordó el momento en el que dos nuevos miembros se habían unido al equipo:

 **Flashback…**

Era el primer día de clases. Aomine y Satsuki empezarían su segundo año de preparatoria en la Academia Touou. Justo cuando estaban en su salón, el profesor dio un aviso.

– Hoy se une a nosotros un estudiante de intercambio. Haz el favor de pasar. – Dijo el profesor.

En ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió para dar paso a un chico de 183 cm de estatura, con rasgos extranjeros, cabello negro y ojos castaños tan oscuros que casi parecían rojos.

– Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Javier Ríos. Vengo de Arizona en Estados Unidos, pero me mudé a Japón recientemente y a partir de hoy estudiaré en esta escuela. Espero que nos llevemos bien. – Dijo ese chico con un acento inglés bastante notorio en su habla.

– Muy bien, Rios-kun. Te sentarás al lado de Aomine. – Dijo el profesor.

El chico se sentó atrás de Aomine y empezó la clase. Dos días después, los clubes de la escuela comenzaron a reclutar miembros. Un día, durante el entrenamiento del equipo de baloncesto, Wakamatsu dijo que había dos nuevos postulantes para ingresar al equipo de baloncesto. En ese momento, la puerta del gimnasio se abrió para dar paso al chico de intercambio, quien no venía solo, pues al lado de él venía un chico de cabello rosa bastante parecido a Satsuki, salvo que sus ojos eran morados y su cabello le llegaba al comienzo del cuello. Todos los presentes se quedaron perplejos al ver el gran parecido que Satsuki tenía con ese chico.

– ¡Wow! ¡Te pareces a mí! – Dijo sorprendido ese muchacho.

– ¡¿Quién eres tú y por qué te pareces a mí?! ¡Diría que eres mi doble pero en versión masculina! – Dijo Satsuki muy sorprendida por su parecido con ese chico.

– Muchos dicen que en algún lugar del mundo, tenemos un doble. Y por lo visto, tú eres mi doble pero en versión femenina. – Contestó el chico sonriendo.

– ¡¿Es tu hermano, Satsuki?! –Preguntó Aomine estupefacto.

– ¡Cómo crees, Dai-chan! ¡Sabes muy bien que no tengo hermanos! –Respondió Satsuki.

– ¿Te llamas Satsuki? ¡Qué curioso! ¡Yo también me llamo Satsuki! – Contestó el chico.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? –Preguntó Sakurai.

– Satsuki Tsutsui, pero todos me dicen Tsutsun. Pueden llamarme así. – Respondió el chico.

– Y a mí ya me conocen, pero me vuelvo a presentar. Me llamo Javier Ríos y quiero unirme al club de baloncesto. – Dijo el chico extranjero.

Wakamatsu y el entrenador observaron a los chicos, que tal vez no eran muy altos, pues Javier medía 183 cm y Tsutsun medía 182 cm, pero tenían un físico envidiable y decidieron darles una oportunidad.

– Quiero unirme al club de baloncesto y llegar muy lejos. –Dijo Tsutsun.

– Yo también quiero entrar. ¡Me convertiré en la estrella! – Dijo Javier.

– Vaya, vaya. ¿Los recién llegados ya quieren ser las estrellas? Lamento decirles que aquí la estrella soy yo. – Dijo Aomine con un tono de superioridad.

– Oh, tú eres el gran Daiki Aomine. – Dijo Javier mirando a Aomine de pies a cabeza.

– ¿Me conoces? – Preguntó sorprendido Aomine.

– Claro que sí. Todos saben que en esta escuela juega el as de la "Generación de los Milagros" Es por eso que decidí venir aquí. Porque aquí juega el hombre que admiro. Además quiero derrotar a los miembros restantes de la Generación Milagrosa y a otros dos tipos a los que les tengo ganas. – Respondió Javier.

– Veo que tienes agallas. Así que te reto a un uno contra uno para ver que tanto potencial tienes o si solo son habladurías. – Dijo Aomine mirando retadoramente a Javier.

– ¿Un uno a uno? Me parece bien. En mi ciudad natal me he enfrentado a muchísimos basquetbolistas con talento nato. Acepto, pero hay que jugar en serio. – Respondió Javier lamiéndose los dedos de la mano izquierda.

Dicho encuentro duraría diez minutos como el cuarto de un partido, y entonces ese partido uno contra uno dio comienzo y Aomine rápidamente hizo un tiro sin forma el cual cayó dentro de la canasta. En la siguiente jugada, Javier copió el tiro de Aomine a la perfección, solo que lo hizo con la mano izquierda, dejando a todos estupefactos. Aomine procedió a hacer tiros sin forma de toda clase, pero para sorpresa de todos, Javier copió de forma perfecta todos y cada uno de esos tiros con solo verlos una vez. La más sorprendida era Satsuki, pues concluyó que Javier tenía la misma habilidad que Kise, pues podía copiar técnicas con solo verlas una vez.

Aomine estaba sorprendido al ver que Javier podía copiar técnicas con solo verlas una vez al igual que Kise. Y no solo eso, también podía saltar muy alto al igual que Kagami, tenía una gran agilidad como la suya y también tenía una defensa muy sólida. Pero su principal arma, era un tiro muy parecido a un saque de volibol, pues Javier golpeaba el balón con la palma de su mano. Javier estaba dando muchísima pelea y Aomine tenía una gran sonrisa pues Javier era un rival formidable y se estaba divirtiendo mucho jugando con él. Agotados los diez minutos de dicho encuentro, el marcador quedó 32-30 a favor de Aomine, pero a él no le importaba el resultado pues se había divertido bastante jugando con Javier.

– Fiuuu… ¡Qué gran juegazo, Javier! ¡Me divertí mucho! ¡No sabía que podías jugar tan bien! – Dijo Aomine sonriendo.

– Tú también juegas muy bien, Daiki. De igual forma, me divertí bastante jugando contigo. Por eso decidí venir a la Academia Touou, para jugar junto al chico que admiro. – Respondió Javier.

– Con tu talento, estoy seguro que llegaremos lejos. – Contestó Aomine.

Luego de eso, pusieron a prueba a Tsutsun quien tenía unos dribleos muy rápidos y tenía una forma bastante curiosa de lanzar el balón, pues lo lanzaba como si fuera un balón de futbol americano y sorprendentemente tenía una gran puntería como la de Midorima, pues todos sus tiros entraban en la canasta y los podía ejecutar desde cualquier lugar de la cancha. Satsuki sonrió satisfecha, pues Aomine rápidamente congenió con Javier y con Tsutsun y sentía que juntando sus talentos, Touou tendría posibilidades de llegar muy lejos.

 **Fin del flashback. De vuelta al presente…**

Aomine entrenaba de forma regular y sobre todo siempre jugaba en uno contra uno con Javier. A veces ganaba e inclusive a veces perdía, pero a él no le importaba pues se divertía mucho jugando con él. Satsuki se sentía muy feliz de ver a Aomine jugando muy contento con Javier. De igual forma, Aomine estaba desarrollando una nueva técnica con la que estaba seguro derrotaría fácilmente a Kagami y Javier lo ayudaba a perfeccionarla.

El tiempo pasó. Faltando un mes para que la Copa de Invierno empezara, todo el equipo de Seirin se sorprendió con algo, pues Teppei Kiyoshi había regresado para jugar en su último año al lado de sus compañeros en la defensa del título de la Copa de Invierno. Después de recibir una calurosa bienvenida por parte de sus compañeros. Kiyoshi rápidamente se integró al equipo y empezó a entrenar de forma regular. Todos los equipos que participarían en la Copa de Invierno, incluidos, Seirin, Fukuradai, Touou, Shutoku, Yosen, Kaijou y Rakuzan entrenaban arduamente para enfrentarse ese complicado reto.

Seirin no tuvo que jugar preliminares ni liga final, pues tenían asegurado su pase directo a la Copa de Invierno, por ser los campeones defensores. Faltando solo dos semanas para el arranque del torneo, Hyuuga y Riko estaban platicando acerca de la defensa del título de la Copa de Invierno.

– ¿Querías hablar de algo? – Preguntó Riko.

– Así es. – Respondió Hyuuga.

– ¿No me digas que te acobardaste cuando el arranque del torneo está a la vuelta de la esquina? – Preguntó Riko.

– Por supuesto que no. A lo que me refiero…– Pero Hyuuga no pudo terminar de hablar porque notó algo.

Al observar a Riko, se dio cuenta de que su cabello había vuelto a crecer y estaba del mismo tamaño que lo tenía antes de que se lo cortara previo a la final contra Rakuzan, tal y como había pasado hace un año.

– Te volvió a crecer el cabello. – Comentó Hyuuga.

– Así es. Pero esta vez no me lo pienso cortar. Decidí dejármelo crecer para cambiar mi aspecto. ¿Está mal? – Preguntó Riko sonriendo.

– No, claro que no. Al contrario, pienso que es una buena idea que cambies de imagen. Sabes, Riko. Hay algo que me preocupa. – Dijo Hyuuga.

– ¿Mmmm? – Preguntó Riko.

– Esta Copa de Invierno que se nos viene encima, sin lugar a dudas será mucho más difícil que la de hace un año. Todos los equipos nos tendrán en la mira y buscarán vencernos. Pero estoy tranquilo, nosotros también nos hemos hecho fuertes y hemos mejorado bastante desde el año pasado. Ahora solo tenemos que dejar todo en la cancha. – Comentó Hyuuga lanzando un leve suspiro.

– Sí, cuento contigo, capitán. – Contestó Riko.

Pero en ningún momento se le ocurrió a Riko contarle a Hyuuga que se había dejado crecer el cabello y no pensaba cortárselo por consejo de Aomine. El día que se encontraron durante el Torneo Inter-escolar de Verano, por alguna razón Riko decidió seguir el consejo del moreno de volverse más femenina.

A solo una semana de que comenzara la Copa de Invierno, el equipo de Seirin se petrificó cuando recibió el itinerario del torneo. Pues en su primer partido se enfrentarían ni más ni menos que… ¡A la Academia Touou! Tal y como había pasado hace un año. Todos tragaron saliva pues si había sido muy difícil derrotar a Touou hace un año, ahora sería muchísimo más difícil, pues Touou venía de ser campeón del Torneo Inter-escolar de Verano, pero obviamente no se acobardaron, pues sería extremadamente complicado, pero no imposible.

Todo plazo se cumple y finalmente llegó el día en el que arrancaría la nueva edición de la Copa de Invierno. El equipo de Seirin se dirigió en tren al Gimnasio Metropolitano de Tokyo. Debido a que el tren iba lleno, Riko se separó del grupo por accidente y fue empujada por los usuarios, pero en ese momento chocó con alguien.

– Perdón… – Dijo Riko intentando disculparse pero se quedó callada al levantar la vista y ver con quien había chocado.

– _Oh, I'm sorry. Are you alright?_ (Oh, lo siento ¿Te encuentras bien?) _You should be more careful_ (Deberías tener más cuidado) – Dijo un chico de cabello negro, ojos castaños oscuros y rasgos extranjeros, sí, ese chico era Javier.

– Sí, gracias. – Respondió Riko mirando fijamente a Javier.

– _¡Wow! ¡Qué lindo es!_ – Pensó Riko al ver las facciones de Javier.

En ese momento, el equipo de Seirin llegó con Riko.

– _You guys should be more careful with the girls._ (Deberían ser más cuidadosos con las chicas) – Dijo Javier.

En ese momento, se escuchó una voz llamando al pelinegro. Dicha voz le pertenecía a Tsutsun quien le hacía señas a Javier con la mano.

– ¡Oi! ¡Javier! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Ya es hora de irnos! – Dijo el chico pelirrosa a lo lejos agitando su mano.

– Sí, Satsuki. Ya voy. – Respondió Javier.

– _Well, I'm off. See you around._ (Bueno, ya me voy. Nos vemos) – Dijo Javier despidiéndose del equipo de Seirin y yendo al encuentro de Tsutsun.

En cuanto Javier se alejó, Riko y el equipo de Seirin vieron que tanto Javier como Tsutsun llevaban un conjunto negro con rojo con un logo que decía: "Touou Gakuen".

– Esos chicos… Los vi durante el Torneo Inter-escolar de Verano… Por lo visto son los nuevos jugadores de la Academia Touou. ¿Y uno de ellos se llamaba Javier? Por lo visto, ese chico es extranjero. No son muy altos pero se ven fuertes. – Pensó Riko.

En otro lado, Javier y Tsutsun llegaron con el resto del equipo de Touou. Justo cuando ya estaban dentro del estadio, el cielo se nubló y empezó a llover, lo cual podía ser presagio de algo bueno o algo malo. En cuanto la ceremonia de apertura de la Copa de Invierno comenzó, Javier decidió ir a buscar a dos personas en especial.

– Ahorita vengo. – Dijo Javier.

– ¿A dónde vas, Javier? – Preguntó Aomine.

– A saludar a dos viejos conocidos. – Contestó Javier.

– ¿Uno de ellos es "él"? –Preguntó Aomine con curiosidad.

– Así es, Daiki. No tardaré mucho. – Dijo Javier.

– Procura no tardar mucho. El partido empezará dentro de media hora. – Dijo Aomine.

Aomine sabía perfectamente a donde iría Javier y a quien iba a saludar.

 **Flashback…**

Luego de ese vibrante partido uno contra uno, Aomine reconoció que Javier tenía talento y pensó que juntando sus talentos, podrían derrotar a Kagami.

– ¿Sabes algo, Javier? Si juntamos tu talento con el mío, podremos aplastar a Taiga Kagami. – Comentó Aomine.

– ¿Taiga Kagami? ¿Tú también quieres vencer a ese tipo, Daiki? – Preguntó Javier levantando una ceja.

– Claro, pero ¿Por qué dices "Tú también"? – Respondió Aomine con otra pregunta.

– Porque yo también quiero aplastarlo, Daiki. Es por eso que decidí venir a esta escuela. – Respondió Javier.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Aomine muy sorprendido.

– Oh sí. Yo sé todo sobre ti. Como el hecho de que Taiga Kagami te eliminó a ti y a tu equipo en el primer partido de la pasada Copa de Invierno. Eso no me parece correcto y pienso que lo más sensato es pagarle con la misma moneda. Mira, yo quiero matar al tigre y tú quieres matar al tigre. Si trabajamos juntos, él no tendrá ninguna oportunidad de vencernos. ¿Interesado? – Respondió Javier acercándose a Aomine.

– Sí. – Contestó Aomine sonriendo.

Aomine comprendió que sin duda alguna, la Academia Touou había obtenido una buena pesca con respecto a jugadores y sentía que llegarían lejos y nadie podría detenerlos.

 **Fin del flashback. De vuelta al presente…**

Javier levantó la mano y se alejó lentamente. A los pocos segundos de haberse ido, vio a tres personas bastante conocidas platicando amenamente.

– Taiga, Tatsuya. Me alegra verlos de nuevo. – Decía Alex a sus dos discípulos.

– Lo mismo digo, Alex. – Contestó Kagami.

– Por cierto, Alex. ¿Cómo te va entrenando al equipo que Okamura-san tiene junto con algunos exjugadores de otras escuelas? – Preguntó Himuro.

– Me va bastante bien. Kenichi, Shouichi, Yukio, Shota y Kiyoshi han mejorado bastante. E inclusive me dijeron que están pensando seriamente en pedirle la revancha a Jabberwock. – Contestó Alex.

– ¿Piensan jugar contra esas escorias de nuevo? – Preguntó Kagami estupefacto.

– Así es. Sé que todavía les falta entrenamiento, pero estoy segura que bajo mi mando podrán llegar a vencer a esos tipos. – Respondió Alex.

– Eres muy buena entrenadora, Alex. Estoy seguro que Okamura-san y los demás podrán derrotar a esos tipos bajo tu batuta. – Comentó Himuro.

– Así es, pero por ahora esperaré ver un buen juego entre mis dos pupilos. – Dijo Alex.

– Cuenta con eso, Alex. No perderé. – Dijo Kagami.

– Yo tampoco perderé. – Respondió Himuro.

En ese momento, una voz interrumpió su charla.

– _Hello, Taiga, Tatsuya and Alex. We meet again._ (Hola, Taiga, Tatsuya, Alex. Nos volvemos a ver.) – Dijo esa voz que los tres conocían perfectamente.

Alex, Himuro y Kagami se quedaron helados al oír esa voz. Al darse la vuelta, vieron a una persona que conocían muy bien.

– ¡¿JAVIER?! – Preguntaron los tres completamente estupefactos.

– _Hi. Good to see you guys again!_ (Hola. Que gusto volver a verlos) – Respondió Javier.

– _What are you doing here, Javier?_ (¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Javier?) – Preguntó Kagami en inglés.

– _My mom and her girlfriend got good jobs here in Japan, so I moved here recently._ (Mi madre y su novia consiguieron buenos trabajos aquí en Japón, por lo que me mudé aquí recientemente) – Respondió Javier.

– _How long have you been living here, Javier?_ (¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí, Javier?) – Preguntó Himuro.

– _Half year._ (Medio año) Pero no se preocupen, sé hablar japonés así que pueden dejar de hablarme en inglés. – Dijo Javier sonriendo.

– ¿Así que ahora vas a jugar aquí en Japón, Javier? – Preguntó Alex.

– Así es, Alex. Y voy a participar en esta Copa de Invierno. – Contestó el chico extranjero.

– ¿Y con qué equipo juegas? – Preguntó Himuro.

Javier señaló el conjunto que llevaba el cual tenía el logo de la Academia Touou.

– ¡¿Juegas para la Academia Touou?! –Preguntó Kagami sorprendido.

– Así es. – Contestó Javier.

– ¿Lo que significa que… – Dijo Himuro pero Javier lo interrumpió.

– Así es. Juego al lado de Daiki Aomine, el chico que admiro. – Respondió Javier.

– ¿Así que te uniste a Aomine? Por lo visto no quieres derrotar a toda la Generación de los Milagros, como yo lo hice. – Dijo Kagami con una mueca burlona.

– No soy como tú, Taiga. Me uní a la Academia Touou para jugar con mi ídolo, pero en realidad tengo en la mira derrotar a los miembros restantes de la Generación de los Milagros… incluyéndote a ti y a Tatsuya. Yo jamás jugaría contra el hombre que admiro y no por cobardía, sino porque mi sueño siempre ha sido jugar al lado de un basquetbolista superdotado como lo es Daiki. Por cierto, no se me ha olvidado que allá en Los Angeles, durante el tiempo que viví allí, siempre perdía contra ustedes ya fuera en partidos en equipo o en partidos uno-a-uno. – Dijo Javier mirando fijamente a Kagami y a Himuro.

– Entonces si juegas junto con Aomine, eso significa que tendré a dos grandes oponentes a los cuales derrotar. – Comentó Kagami sonriendo.

– Yo tampoco puedo esperar para enfrentarme a ti. ¡Voy a derrotarte, Javier! – Dijo Himuro cerrando su puño.

– Por lo visto, habrá duelos bastante interesantes entre mis tres pupilos. – Comentó Alex.

– Te agradezco que también hayas accedido a entrenarme así como lo hiciste con Tatsuya y con Taiga, Alex. Pero no crean que soy igual a cuando estábamos en California. He mejorado bastante y esta vez los voy a derrotar a ambos. – Dijo Javier mirando retadoramente a Kagami y Himuro.

– Nosotros tampoco somos iguales a cuando estábamos en Los Angeles. – Contestaron Himuro y Kagami al mismo tiempo.

– Espero poder tener un buen duelo. – Dijo Javier alejándose del grupo.

No muy lejos de ahí, Aomine se había encontrado con sus antiguos compañeros Shouichi Imayoshi y Yoshinori Susa quienes decidieron ir a ver el partido de su antigua escuela contra Seirin.

– Hola, Imayoshi-san, Susa-san. – Dijo Aomine saludando a sus antiguos senpais.

– Hola, Aomine. ¿Cómo has estado? – Preguntaron Imayoshi y Susa.

– No puedo estar más feliz. Nuestro primer oponente es Seirin de nuevo. Esta vez los aplastaré y vengaré su derrota de hace un año. – Dijo Aomine totalmente decidido.

– Tranquilo, Aomine. No uses este juego como venganza o revancha. No juegues para nosotros. Juega para ti y para el resto del equipo. – Comentó Imayoshi.

– Imayoshi tiene razón, Aomine. No ganes para vengar nuestra derrota. Gana para ti y por el bien del equipo. – Dijo Susa.

– Está bien. Pero de algo pueden estar seguros, si ganamos les dedicaré la victoria, porque aunque nunca lo dije, ustedes fueron dos grandes superiores y cuando los vi con los ojos rojos hace un año, supe que habían llorado por nuestra prematura eliminación, pero esta vez los que van a llorar serán los de Seirin. – Respondió Aomine.

Imayoshi y Susa le dieron una palmada a su kouhai en la espalda y lo animaron a que ganara. Imayoshi seguía en el equipo Strky junto a Okamura, Miyaji, Kasamatsu y Higuchi y asistía a la Universidad de Tokyo junto con ellos. Mientras que Susa había creado un equipo de basquetbol universitario junto con Taisuke Otsubo de Shutoku, Yoshitaka Moriyama de Kaijou, Kensuke Fukui de Yosen y Chihiro Mayuzumi de Rakuzan, y de igual forma tenían un sexto miembro y ese era Koji Kobori de Kaijou. Su equipo se llamaba Pistons y jugaban para la Universidad de Kanagawa.

Luego de esa breve charla, Susa e Imayoshi se fueron a las gradas para ver el partido mientras que Javier y Aomine volvieron con el equipo de Touou para prepararse. Una vez que ambos equipos ya estaban en los vestidores, recibieron indicaciones de sus respectivos entrenadores. En el interior de los vestidores de la Preparatoria Seirin:

– Muy bien, chicos. – Hablaba Riko. – Como todos ya saben, nuestro primer oponente en esta nueva edición de la Copa de Invierno es la Academia Touou, tal y como pasó hace un año. Este partido sin duda será completamente diferente al de hace un año. Tengo entendido que Touou se reforzó con un jugador extranjero muy prometedor y con ese chico de cabello rosa que se parece a Momoi. Ambos no son muy altos pero sin lugar a dudas son fuertes. En cuanto empiece el partido, quiero que se vayan al ataque de inmediato y busquen tomar la ventaja. Como es bien sabido, Touou tiene un poder ofensivo letal y hay que mantenerlos a raya. Sin mencionar que nos estaremos enfrentando a los campeones del Torneo Inter-escolar de Verano. Sin duda alguna, son mucho más fuertes que hace un año y si vencerlos hace un año fue sumamente difícil, ahora será extremadamente complicado pues con la llegada del chico extranjero y el chico de cabello rosa, Touou ha aumentado su poderío considerablemente, pero no será imposible ganar. Nosotros también hemos mejorado bastante y estoy segura de que podrán superar este obstáculo… Este partido definitivamente tenemos que ganarlo… No habrá un mañana. ¡Quiero que jueguen como si en lugar del pase a la siguiente ronda, lo que estuviese en juego fueran sus vidas! ¡¿Entendido?!

– ¡SÍ! – Gritaron todos al unísono.

– ¡Seirin pelea! ¡Derrotemos a la nueva Academia Touou! – Gritó Riko.

– ¡SÍ! – Volvieron a gritar todos.

Una vez que todo quedó decidido, el equipo de Seirin salió del vestidor para dirigirse al gimnasio. En cuanto llegaron, fueron ovacionados calurosamente, lo cual no era de extrañarse pues eran los campeones defensores del torneo. En ese momento, se escuchó una ovación en todo el inmueble y cuando el equipo de Seirin dirigió su vista hacia el otro extremo del gimnasio, vieron llegar a la Academia Touou, quienes se veían casi tan imponentes como la Preparatoria Rakuzan.

– ¡WOW! ¡SON LOS TIRANOS EN ASCENSO! ¡LA ACADEMIA TOUOU! – Gritaron los espectadores.

Mientras los jugadores se preparaban, Riko posó sus ojos en Javier y en Tsutsun, y escaneó sus cuerpos para ver sus estadísticas. Y la castaña se llevó una gran sorpresa pues a pesar de que no eran muy altos, Javier y Tsutsun tenían sus estadísticas por los cielos, por lo que sin lugar a dudas eran fuertes y les darían muchos problemas.

– ¡Increíble! ¡Sus números están muy por encima del nivel promedio! Aunque no puedo determinar sus estadísticas completas con sus uniformes puestos. Mmm… No son muy altos, pero a leguas se nota que son muy fuertes. Sin lugar a dudas estos chicos serán un verdadero problema. – Pensó Riko después de analizar las estadísticas de Javier y Tsutsun.

En ese momento, Tsutsun y Javier notaron que Riko los miraba fijamente y entonces ambos le lanzaron una mirada penetrante y despectiva a la entrenadora de Seirin, haciéndola sobresaltarse y luego ambos se dirigieron con el resto del equipo de Touou.

Finalmente llegó la hora de que comenzara el partido inaugural del campeón defensor de la Copa de Invierno. Los jugadores se alinearon. Por parte de Seirin, en el cuadro titular, estaban Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Izuki, Kagami y Kuroko. Mientras que en el cuadro titular de Touou, se encontraban Wakamatsu, Sakurai, Aomine, Javier y Tsutsun. Seirin llevaba su uniforme blanco con líneas rojas al igual que el logo de la escuela y los números y con color negro alrededor de la zona de los hombros y las axilas. Mientras que Touou estrenaba una nueva piel: Era un uniforme rojo con los detalles rojos ahora en color negro, los kanjis y los dorsales eran también negros mientras que la palabra Gakuen seguía en blanco. Entre las gradas estaban Imayoshi, Susa, los jugadores de Kaijou, Yosen, Shutoku, Rakuzan y Fukuradai, e inclusive Kagetora estaba presente. De igual forma, seis chicas bastante atractivas que portaban ni más ni menos que el uniforme blanco de la prestigiosa secundaria Teiko, estaban sentadas en las gradas, con la mirada puesta en los jugadores de Touou. Antes de que comenzara el partido, Aomine y Javier se acercaron al equipo de Seirin para poder decirles algo:

– Más les vale que estén listos, porque hoy descubrirán el significado del terror. – Dijo Javier con una mirada diabólica.

– Así es. Hoy sufrirán en carne propia lo que Imayoshi-san, Susa-san y mis senpais sufrieron hace un año. – Comentó Aomine con un tono de voz aterrador.

Al escuchar a ambos, a los jugadores de Seirin se les puso la carne de gallina. Finalmente llegó la hora del comienzo del juego.

– ¡Que comience el partido correspondiente a la primera ronda de la Copa de Invierno entre la Preparatoria Seirin y la Academia Touou! – Dijo el anunciador.

El balón fue lanzado al aire y el partido empezó.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 4. El peor partido de mi vida._**

POV GENERAL.

Wakamatsu tocó el balón y lo pasó a Javier, quien fue encarado por Hyuuga. Javier empezó a maniobrar buscando despejarse de la marca de Hyuuga, pero se movió con algo de lentitud y Hyuuga le quitó el balón. Entonces le pasó el balón a Kiyoshi quien sin marca alguna, corrió hasta el aro de Touou y metió el balón dentro de la canasta con un tiro suave. Seirin había anotado los primeros puntos y eso les iba a dar confianza.

En la siguiente jugada, Wakamatsu salió con balón dominado pero fue encarado por Kiyoshi, entonces Wakamatsu le pasó el balón a Sakurai pero Kuroko interceptó el pase y empezó otra jugada. Tsutsun encaró a Kuroko quien le pasó el balón a Izuki, y este fue encarado por Sakurai, por lo que le pasó el balón a Kagami. En cuanto tuvo el balón en sus manos, Kagami saltó y clavó el balón en la canasta ante el bloqueo de Javier.

En ese momento, Wakamatsu, Sakurai y Tsutsun hicieron unas extrañas muecas y levantaron los brazos como si no entendieran algo. Por su parte, Aomine y Javier lanzaron unos suspiros mientras movían negativamente la cabeza. Eso les dio mala espina a los jugadores de Seirin.

– ¿Qué diablos es esto? Por alguna razón siento como si se estuvieran burlando de nosotros. – Pensó Hyuuga.

Touou salió con la pelota dominada, en ese momento Javier quien tenía el balón, se encaró con Kagami. Javier esbozó una sonrisa malvada y acto seguido empezó a botar el balón de un lado a otro a una velocidad vertiginosa, casi a la misma velocidad que el mismísimo Nash Gold. No, de hecho, la velocidad de Javier era superior a la de Gold.

– ¡Qué movimientos tan rápidos! ¡No puedo seguir el ritmo! – Pensó Hyuuga.

Y no era el único. Kagami estaba acostumbrado a movimientos rápidos pero los movimientos de Javier eran tan veloces que a duras penas podía seguirle el ritmo. Javier siguió botando el balón rápidamente y luego lo hizo "desaparecer" sorprendiendo a Kagami, pero en realidad con un movimiento casi invisible, pasó el balón atrás de su espalda y luego lo golpeó con el codo pasándoselo a Tsutsun, quien se dispuso a lanzar pero Kiyoshi, Hyuuga e Izuki saltaron frente a él para intentar detenerlo, pero entonces Tsutsun le pasó el balón a Aomine quien sin marca alguna, lanzó desde la media cancha unos de sus tiros sin forma y el balón entró dentro de la canasta.

En la siguiente jugada, Sakurai se encaró con Hyuuga, quien trataba de seguirle el ritmo, pero los movimientos de Sakurai eran sumamente rápidos pero no tanto como los de Javier. En ese momento Sakurai hizo una finta de lanzar el balón haciendo que Hyuuga volteara hacia atrás y cuando miró hacia el frente, Sakurai le aventó el balón en la cara de forma intencional, luego Sakurai retrocedió unos pasos y lanzó su tiro de liberación rápida clavando el balón en la canasta.

– ¿A quién llamabas "Hongo disculpón"? Ya te había dicho que yo soy mejor. – Dijo Sakurai con un tono de voz algo arrogante.

– ¡¿Ah?! – Preguntó Hyuuga confundido.

Sakurai había dejado de ser ese chico con complejo de culpabilidad y poco a poco se había vuelto muy seguro de sí mismo al grado de llegar a ser un poco arrogante.

Inmediatamente después, Wakamatsu fue el que demostró su estilo. Kiyoshi lo estaba marcando pero Wakamatsu también se movía muy rápido e incluso estiró la mano para tocar la frente de Kiyoshi y mantenerlo a raya. Kiyoshi se quitó de encima la mano de Wakamatsu y trató de quitarle el balón, pero el rubio hacia movimientos y giros raros y bastante rápidos con el balón lo que hacía que Kiyoshi no pudiera seguirle el ritmo. Finalmente, Wakamatsu se libró de la marca de Kiyoshi y lanzó el balón desde tres cuartos de cancha, clavándolo en la canasta.

Luego, Tsutsun volvió a hacer de las suyas. Hyuuga lo encaró pero Tsutsun era bastante rápido y con fintas y giros muy rápidos desorientó a Hyuuga quien no podía seguirle el ritmo al chico pelirrosa. En ese momento, Tsutsun hizo un dribleo muy rápido y como el cambio de ritmo fue muy abrupto, Hyuuga perdió el equilibrio y cayó de sentón en el piso mientras Tsutsun jugaba con el balón, entonces le mostró la lengua y lo miró burlonamente.

– Imbécil… – Dijo el chico pelirrosa haciendo enfadar a Hyuuga.

Acto seguido, el pelirrosa lanzó el balón con su icónico tiro estilo lanzamiento de futbol americano, metiendo el balón en la canasta. Y entonces Aomine y Javier demostraron que eran una muy buena dupla ofensiva, pues Izuki encaró a Aomine, quien sin ninguna dificultad se lo quitó de encima, para luego pasarle el balón a Javier, quien saltó increíblemente alto sorprendiendo a todo el equipo de Seirin, especialmente a Kagami, quien también saltó buscando detener a Javier, pero él superó el bloqueo del pelirrojo y enterró el balón en la canasta.

Esas jugadas dejaron bastante preocupada a Riko, quien lanzó un suspiro y adquirió una mueca pensativa y preocupada pues Touou tenía un poderío devastador y mucho peor que el de hace un año y atacarían a Seirin con toda su fuerza destructora.

– Son fuertes. ¡Son mucho más fuertes que hace un año! Esto será más complicado de lo que pensé. Si queremos ganar, tenemos que detener a Aomine-kun, al chico extranjero y al chico de cabello rosa a cualquier costo. – Pensó Riko mientras se agarraba el puño izquierdo con la mano derecha y se cubría la boca.

El juego siguió su curso. Touou hacia jugadas extremadamente rápidas mientras que Seirin sufría en serio para seguirles los pasos. Pero aun así lograron anotarles varios puntos, aunque la gran mayoría los consiguieron gracias a varios errores que cometían los jugadores de Touou. Faltando cinco segundos para que terminara el primer cuarto, Kagami trató de lanzar su Meteor Jam, pero Javier saltó muy alto y con un manotazo detuvo el tiro de Kagami, sorprendiendo a todos los ahí presentes. Debido a la brusquedad de la jugada, Kagami cayó de sentón al suelo mientras que Javier aterrizó de pie.

En ese momento el primer cuarto llegó a su fin y había quedado 21-37 a favor de Touou. Mientras los jugadores se retiraban a sus lugares, Kagami habló con Javier.

– No esperaba que me detuvieras, Javier. – Comentó Kagami.

– ¿Quién crees que era el que jugaba contra ti y contra Tatsuya todos los días ya fuera en partidos uno contra uno o en equipo y siempre perdía? Te conozco como la palma de mi mano. Y también conozco perfectamente a Tatsuya. Así que puedo anticipar tus movimientos y también los de Tatsuya. – Respondió Javier.

– Ya veo. – Comentó Kagami sonriendo.

Ambos se retiraron con sus respectivos equipos. Riko dio algunas indicaciones para intentar detener a Aomine, a Javier y a Tsutsun, quienes eran los jugadores más peligrosos de Touou. Riko no tenía duda de algo: Touou había tenido una buena pesca de jugadores, y Javier y Tsutsun no tuvieron ninguna dificultad en cubrir los lugares que Imayoshi y Susa dejaron pues ambos tenían muchísimo talento y se coordinaban con Aomine a la perfección.

El segundo cuarto empezó. Seirin inmediatamente se lanzó al ataque para intentar acortar la brecha entre Touou y ellos. Entonces, Kuroko decidió hacer su Pase de Ignición Kai. Javier al ver aquello, estiró su brazo derecho hacia un costado, pensando que detendría el pase. En ese momento, Kuroko ejecutó el Pase de Ignición Kai el cual mandó a volar la mano de Javier, tal y como lo había hecho con Aomine hacia un año, sorprendiéndolo. Kagami atrapó el pase, se quitó a Wakamatsu y a Tsutsun y enterró el balón en la canasta.

Inmediatamente después, Kuroko lanzó su Tiro Fantasma, el cual no pudo ser bloqueado por Javier y entró dentro de la canasta. Poco después, Kuroko realizó su Vanishing Drive eludiendo a Tsutsun para luego pasarle el balón a Hyuuga quien anotó un tiro de tres. Parecía que Seirin estaba regresando al partido. Pero cuando Kuroko se dirigía a la canasta, fue interceptado por Javier, quien no se veía nada contento.

– ¡¿El enanito y el chico extranjero van a enfrentarse uno contra uno?! ¡No puede ser! – Dijeron los espectadores bastante sorprendidos.

Todos en la arena se sorprendieron al ver esa escena.

– Daiki me dijo que te llevas bien con él con respecto al baloncesto. Espero que no me decepciones, pequeño renacuajo. – Comentó Javier.

– Estoy de acuerdo. – Dijo Kuroko con una mirada seria.

Acto seguido Kuroko ejecutó su Vanishing Drive, aparentemente deshaciéndose de Javier. Los jugadores de Seirin sonrieron al ver aquella acción.

– ¡VAMOS! – Gritaron los suplentes de Seirin.

Pero cuando todos se dieron cuenta, el balón había desaparecido de la mano de Kuroko y en ese momento se escuchó el silbato del árbitro indicando un tiro anotado. Todos estaban estupefactos con lo que había sido sucedido. Con un movimiento casi supersónico, Javier alcanzó a Kuroko, le arrebató el balón con un manotazo, corrió hacia el aro de Seirin y encestó el balón. Había sido tan rápido que nadie pudo ver esa jugada.

– ¡NO CANTEN VICTORIA TODAVÍA, BOLA DE IMBÉCILES! ¡¿En verdad pensaron que me iban a superar con eso?! ¡Son tan idiotas que cuesta trabajo creerlo! ¡Mientras todos ustedes piensan que esos movimientos son extremadamente rápidos, para mí no son más que movimientos en cámara lenta! En Arizona mi ciudad natal, me he enfrentado a muchísimos basquetbolistas con más talento y velocidad que todos ustedes juntos. – Dijo Javier con un tono de voz muy molesto mientras fulminaba con la mirada tanto a los jugadores titulares de Seirin como a los suplentes.

Todos los miembros de Seirin se quedaron petrificados, pues sin duda alguna, Javier tenía el mismo talento que Kagami y Himuro y casi llegando al nivel de la Generación de los Milagros. Luego de esa jugada, el partido se entabló de forma desigual, pues Javier no era afectado por la desorientación y la poca presencia de Kuroko, y de igual forma le podía seguir al ritmo a la velocidad de Kagami. Pero obviamente no estaba jugando solo, pues hacía un muy buen equipo con Aomine, Sakurai, Wakamatsu y Tsutsun. Finalmente el segundo cuarto acabó 46-58 a favor de Touou, pero por desgracia el 75% de los puntos anotados por Seirin en el segundo cuarto de nueva cuenta habían sido conseguidos por errores que cometían los jugadores de la Academia Touou.

Hubo un intervalo de descanso previo a la segunda mitad y ambos equipos se dirigieron a los vestidores para descansar y plantear estrategias.

– Estamos debajo por 12 puntos. Todavía tenemos oportunidad de ganar. Sin duda alguna, los jugadores de Touou son muchísimo más fuertes que hace un año. Pero creo que hay una forma de detenerlos. Hyuuga-kun, tú te encargarás de frenar al hongo disculpón con el dorsal 9. Teppei, tú tendrás en la mira a ese rubio ruidoso con el dorsal 6. Izuki-kun, Kuroko-kun, ustedes deberán detener al chico que se parece a Momoi. Pero el verdadero problema es Aomine-kun y el chico extranjero. Y el único que puede hacerles frente eres tú, Kagami-kun. Así que te lo encargo. – Comentó Riko.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo, pensando que con ese plan, le darían la vuelta al partido. En los vestidores de la Academia Touou, Satsuki y Harasawa daban algunas indicaciones, hasta que Javier mencionó algo.

– Oye, Daiki. Hay algo que quiero saber. – Dijo Javier.

– ¿Qué cosa, Javier? – Preguntó Aomine con curiosidad.

– ¿Es cierto que Taiga entra en la Zona? – Preguntó Javier con una mirada seria.

– Así es. Y se vuelve prácticamente imparable cuando está en ella. – Respondió el moreno mientras bebía agua de una botella.

– Por favor, les pido que me permitan enfrentarme en un uno a uno contra Taiga. – Contestó el pelinegro.

– ¿De qué hablas, Javier? – Preguntó Wakamatsu confundido.

– Lo más probable es que Taiga entre en la Zona en la segunda mitad. Les pido que me permitan enfrentarme a él en uno contra uno. Solo necesito cinco minutos. Y les daré una sorpresa de la que no se arrepentirán. – Dijo Javier.

Tras dudar un poco, todos asintieron.

– Solo necesitaré cinco minutos para mostrarles algo que los sorprenderá. Luego de eso, los dos podremos acabar con él, Daiki. – Dijo Javier.

– Está bien. Cuento contigo, Javier. – Respondió Aomine.

El lapso de descanso se agotó y los jugadores volvieron a la cancha. Una vez que estuvieron todos ahí, el partido se reanudó.

En cuanto empezó el juego, Kagami y Javier se encararon. Javier empezó a maniobrar buscando liberarse de la marca de Kagami, lo cual logró con relativa facilidad. Luego cuando se disponía a lanzar el balón, en un movimiento muy rápido, Kagami saltó y le quitó el balón para luego correr hacia el aro contrario y encestar el balón. Cuando Javier se dio cuenta, vio que Kagami había entrado en la Zona. Javier entonces comenzó a hacerle frente a Kagami, quien empezó a dominarlo fácilmente con movimientos rápidos. Javier estaba sorprendido con la velocidad de Kagami, quien en menos de tres minutos, puso el marcador 57-58, con solo un punto de diferencia.

En ese momento, Javier recordó los momentos en los que Kagami siempre lo vencía cuando estaban en Estados Unidos y recordó que vino a Japón para superarlo y sí no lo detenía en ese momento, nunca lo detendría.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué demonios soy muy débil?! Si no le gano ahora… ¿Cuándo lo haré? No quiero volver a sentirme frustrado como en el tiempo que radiqué en Los Ángeles. Ya no quiero volver a perder contra él. Si no lo detengo ahora, nunca lo haré. ¡No voy a perder! ¡Contra él no! ¡Definitivamente voy a ganar! ¡Voy a derrotarlo así sea lo último que haga! – Pensó Javier para sí mismo y con una gran determinación.

En ese momento, Javier volvió a encararse con Kagami, quien lo dribleó con un regate sumamente rápido. Pero cuando Kagami se dirigía hacia el aro de Touou, alguien le arrebató el balón desde atrás. Kagami se sorprendió bastante ante esta acción. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Con un movimiento sumamente rápido, Javier le arrebató el balón a Kagami desde atrás. Al ver dicha jugada, todos los jugadores de Seirin se sorprendieron mucho.

– No puede ser. ¿Reaccionó ante la velocidad de Kagami estando en la Zona? – Se preguntó Kiyoshi.

– Eso es imposible. El único que puede seguirle el ritmo a Kagami en la Zona es Aomine. – Pensó Hyuuga.

Pero en ese momento, Riko y los jugadores de Seirin se dieron cuenta de algo. Los ojos de Javier despedían un par de luces verdes al tiempo que expresaban una mirada seria.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Dijeron completamente estupefactos al mirar a Javier.

– No puede ser… ¿Acaso él también puede entrar en la Zona? – Se preguntó Riko.

Todos estaban perplejos pues cuando Murasakibara, Midorima, Akashi, Kise, Aomine y Kagami entraron en la Zona, sus luces eran del mismo color de su cabello y ojos, pero las luces de Javier eran verdes, las cuales contrastaban por completo con su color de cabello y ojos. Y la razón era porque la Zona de Javier era más poderosa que la de Kagami, Aomine, Akashi, Kise, Midorima y Murasakibara. Esa era la "Zona Kai" o "Zona Mejorada". Kagami se sorprendió y leyó un claro mensaje en los ojos de Javier, el cual decía: "No perderé. Ganaré". Aunque no solo fue Kagami el que lo vio, los jugadores titulares y suplentes de Seirin también leyeron ese mensaje en la mirada de Javier.

– Me cabreas, Taiga. No me muestras respeto, no me tienes ninguna consideración y tampoco te preocupas por mí. Si crees que puedes jugar y tomarme a la ligera al mismo tiempo… ¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE ENFRENTES A MÍ COMO SI EN VEZ DEL PASE A LA SIGUIENTE RONDA, LO QUE ESTUVIERA EN JUEGO FUERA TU VIDA! – Dijo Javier casi gritando.

– Te diré algo, Javier. Yo nunca subestimo a mis rivales. Y ahora tú eres un gran rival. Sin duda, has mejorado bastante desde que estábamos en América. Te has ganado mi respeto. Y claro que acepto tu desafío. – Respondió Kagami.

En ese momento, la batalla entre Kagami y Javier comenzó. Ambos estaban en la Zona y se movían increíblemente rápido, y sobre todo Javier le podía seguir el ritmo a Kagami sin ningún problema. Los dos se movían tan rápido que Aomine no podía seguirles los pasos. Tanto los jugadores de ambos equipos como los espectadores estaban asombrados viendo ese duelo de velocidad. Kagami y Javier seguían enzarzados en su feroz duelo de velocidad en el cual Kagami le bloqueó una clavada a Javier, quien en una jugada similar, también detuvo una clavada de Kagami.

– ¡Que batalla tan espectacular! Los dos se mueven extremadamente rápido. Nunca hubiera imaginado que ese chico extranjero estaría al mismo nivel que Kagami-kun. – Pensó Riko.

Al cabo de unos segundos de intensa lucha, Javier decidió dar una gran sorpresa.

– Veamos cómo te libras de esto. – Dijo Javier sonriendo.

En ese momento, Javier lanzó un tiro de larga distancia exactamente igual al de Shintaro Midorima, sorprendiendo bastante a este último que estaba en las gradas.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Ese fue mi tiro?! – Se preguntó Midorima.

– Así es, Shin-chan. Por lo visto, ese extranjero también puede copiar técnicas al igual que Kise-chan. – Respondió Takao.

Poco después, el duelo entre Kagami y Javier se resumió. Kagami quiso ejecutar su Meteor Jam, pero en ese momento, el tiro fue bloqueado por un bloqueo exactamente igual al de Murasakibara. Posteriormente ambos se enzarzaron en un duelo de velocidad que ganó Javier para luego enterrar el balón en la canasta utilizando a la perfección el Martillo de Thor de Murasakibara, dejándolo perplejo a él también tal y como había pasado con Midorima cuando Javier copió su elegante tiro.

– ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¡¿Pudo copiar mi tiro y mi bloqueo a la perfección?! – Dijo Murasakibara estupefacto.

– Ni yo lo puedo creer, Atsushi. No sabía que Javier había adquirido la habilidad de copiar técnicas como lo hace tu amigo Kise. – Dijo Himuro muy sorprendido.

– Y yo pensaba que Kise-chin era el único que podía copiar técnicas. – Gruñó el pelimorado.

En la siguiente jugada, Kagami trató de detener a Javier, quien en un ángulo muy raro, lanzó uno de los tiros sin forma de Aomine, el cual entró en la canasta. Todos los jugadores de Seirin estaban perplejos al ver que Javier aparentemente tenía la misma habilidad que Kise. Kagami no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido y encaró a Javier, quien inmediatamente comenzó a maniobrar para despejarse de la marca de Kagami, y lo consiguió pues ahora usó el Ojo del Emperador de Akashi, lo que le permitió ejecutar un dribleo con rotura de tobillo exactamente igual al de Akashi, dejando boquiabierto al emperador. Ese dribleo causó que Kagami perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de sentón en el suelo. Sin marca alguna, Javier lanzó el balón al aire, dio unos pasos atrás, saltó increíblemente alto y golpeó el balón con la palma de su mano, emulando un saque de volibol haciendo que el balón viajara a una velocidad vertiginosa, golpeara el tablero y se metiera dentro de la canasta. Ese era su mejor arma, la llamaba "el Lanzacohetes"

Luego en tres jugadas seguidas, Javier hizo algo que dejó paralizados a los jugadores de Seirin. En la primera jugada, Javier copió a la perfección el Pase de Ignición Kai de Kuroko, el cual fue atrapado por Aomine y este a su vez metió el balón en la canasta. En la segunda jugada, Javier copió el Vanishing Drive de Kuroko, con el cual superó a Kagami y volvió a meter el balón en la canasta. Y en la tercera jugada, Javier copió el Tiro Fantasma de Kuroko el cual no pudo ser bloqueado por Kagami y acabó dentro de la canasta. Los jugadores de Seirin estaban sorprendidos por la capacidad de Javier de copiar a la Generación de los Milagros.

– ¿Él también puede copiar a la Generación de los Milagros? Pensé que el único que podía hacerlo era Kise. – Comentó Izuki.

– Es como si estuviéramos jugando contra toda la Generación de los Milagros al mismo tiempo. – Dijo Teppei.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Es un monstruo aún más temible que Kise y Aomine juntos! – Dijo Hyuuga.

Solo habían transcurrido tres minutos y Touou ya iba a la cabeza 57-78. Javier empezó a moverse más rápido lo que le permitía encestar tiros y bloquear los de Kagami quien de plano no podía hacer nada para detener a Javier, quien encestaba tiros y detenía fácilmente a Kagami tirándolo al suelo cada vez que le bloqueaba un tiro o cuando él encestaba el balón.

– ¡Ese chico extranjero es increíble! ¡Está haciendo pedazos a Kagami! ¡¿Podrá ser que él también está al nivel de la Generación de los Milagros?! – Decían los espectadores muy sorprendidos.

En ese momento, Aomine se acercó a Javier.

– Sin duda alguna eres increíble, Javier. Nunca imaginé que pudieras ser así de bueno y tener la misma habilidad que Kise. Ahora permíteme a mí que le dé una paliza a Kagami. – Comentó Aomine.

– Claro que sí, Daiki. Es todo tuyo. – Respondió Javier.

Ahora fue Aomine el que encaró a Kagami.

– Por lo visto, Javier ya se cansó. Veamos que puedes hacer tú, Aomine. – Dijo Kagami.

– No te equivoques, Bakagami. Javier no está cansado. Solo me dio a mí la oportunidad de que ahora yo sea el que te aplaste. – Respondió Aomine.

– Eso lo veremos. – Replicó Kagami.

Kagami volvió a entrar en la Zona, pero Aomine no lo hizo. En ese momento, ambos empezaron a maniobrar, pero en ese momento Aomine hizo un dribleo rompetobillos, muy parecido al de Akashi, quien de nueva cuenta se sorprendió bastante. Kagami perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Sin marca alguna, Aomine lanzó un tiro sin forma, el cual entró en la canasta.

Ante esto, todos los jugadores de Seirin empezaron a hacer jugadas de toda clase pero para sorpresa de todos, Aomine les quitaba el balón antes de que pudieran ejecutar sus técnicas y al momento de lanzar el balón, nadie podía detenerlo. En ese momento, se dieron cuenta que el ojo derecho de Aomine estaba de color blanco, lo cual los asustó bastante. La razón de ello era porque Aomine estaba usando la nueva técnica que aún estaba desarrollando la cual era muy parecida al Ojo del Emperador de Akashi y el Ojo del Demonio de Nash Gold. La técnica era efectiva pero sentía que aun la podía mejorar. En la siguiente jugada, Kiyoshi e Izuki trataron de detener a Aomine, quien se los quitó de encima sin ninguna dificultad y luego de eso, Hyuuga trató de detenerlo.

– ¡No lo harás! – Dijo Hyuuga.

– ¡Quítate de en medio, maldita tarántula con anteojos! – Gritó Aomine.

Aomine volvió a ejecutar el dribleo con rotura de tobillo, causando que Hyuuga cayera de sentón en el suelo. Una vez libre, ahora el tocó el turno a Kagami. Aomine hizo movimientos rápidos que desorientaron a Kagami y entonces Aomine fingió lanzar un tiro cuando en realidad botó el balón con fuerza para hacer un Alley-Oop con Wakamatsu.

– ¡Bien! ¡Déjamelo a mí! – Dijo Wakamatsu gritando y entonces atrapó el balón y lo clavó en la canasta.

Luego de eso, Aomine empezó a predecir las jugadas de Seirin y las interceptaba y bloqueaba antes de que pudieran ejecutarlas. Al ver que todas sus jugadas eran detenidas mucho antes de que pudieran ejecutarlas, los jugadores de Seirin recurrieron a la Direct Drive Zone para intentar detener a Touou. Pero en ese momento, Aomine y Javier entraron en la Zona y comenzaron su juego, mientras Wakamatsu, Sakurai y Tsutsun se coordinaban a la perfección con ellos. Esa técnica se llamaba Direct Drive Zone Kai y era un poco más mejorada que la original. Con un extraordinario trabajo en equipo, los jugadores de Touou eclipsaron por completo la Direct Drive Zone de Seirin haciéndola completamente inútil. Con esa nueva técnica, el marcador se hizo más abultado y faltando solo cinco segundos para el final del tercer cuarto, el marcador estaba 57-95 a favor de Touou. En ese momento, Aomine y Kagami estaban frente a frente. Pero ante el asombro de Kagami y los jugadores de Seirin, Aomine vio el cronómetro, dio media vuelta y enfocó el balón en su propio aro.

– ¿Qué va a hacer? – Se preguntó Kagami.

En ese Aomine saltó para lanzar el balón hacia su propio aro.

– ¿Qué diablos está haciendo? ¡Es su propia canasta! – Dijo Hyuuga.

Ante el asombro de todos los presentes, Aomine lanzó el balón desde media cancha hacia su propia canasta. El balón pegó en el tablero y entró en la canasta, dejando a jugadores y espectadores completamente estupefactos. Aomine había anotado un tiro en su propia canasta. En ese momento, el tercer cuarto se acabó con el marcador 60-95 gracias a ese tiro que Aomine les "regaló". Mientras los jugadores de Seirin se sentaban en su banca, bastante confundidos, Aomine y Javier se acercaron a ellos.

– Hubiera sido bueno que festejaran ese tiro que les regalé. Porque en el siguiente cuarto no anotarán ni un punto más. Es más, si logran anotar un solo punto, les juro que me arrancaré los ojos y se los daré. – Dijo Aomine con una mirada diabólica.

– Daiki tiene razón. No dejaremos que anoten ningún punto en este último cuarto y será inútil cualquier esfuerzo que hagan. Siento lástima por ustedes, porque verán venir nuestras jugadas, pero no podrán hacer nada para evitar que sigamos anotándoles puntos. Yo también les doy mi palabra. Si logran anotarnos un solo punto, yo también me arrancaré los ojos y se los daré. En este último cuarto conocerán… ¡El puro infierno! – Dijo Javier con un tono de voz espeluznante y una mirada terrorífica.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron hacia sus compañeros de equipo. Los jugadores y Riko sintieron un escalofrío al escuchar esas palabras. Pero olvidaron eso y empezaron a planear más estrategias para detener a Touou. En tanto, en la banca de Touou.

– Estos tipos son duros de pelar. No se rinden a pesar del marcador. – Comentó Wakamatsu.

– Estamos hablando de Seirin, Wakamatsu-san. No se van a rendir. – Comentó Sakurai.

– Ryo tiene razón. Necesitaremos algo más que esto para vencerlos. Hoy no habrá nada que los haga caer. Pude verlo en sus ojos desde el comienzo. Han venido a este partido con toda la determinación de ganar. – Dijo Aomine.

– Por lo tanto, si queremos derrotarlos tendremos que destruir sus espíritus y no sus cuerpos. – Respondió Javier.

– Estoy de acuerdo. Para derrotarlos por completo, tendremos que destruirlos moralmente. – Comentó Tsutsun.

– Tienes razón, Satsuki. Además, lo que dijiste hace rato no tiene nada que ver, Kousuke. Así es el baloncesto y cualquier deporte. Cualquier cosa puede pasar de un momento a otro. Una batalla no está ganada y mucho menos perdida hasta que se acaba. Mientras haya tiempo y el rival no se haya rendido, puede suceder un milagro. Y nuestro deber consiste en hacer que la probabilidad de un milagro sea del 0%. Aún si eso conlleva a destruir física y moralmente a Seirin. – Dijo Javier con una mirada seria y decidida.

– Puede que suene un poco cruel, pero tienen razón. Para ganar este partido, tendremos que destruir la moral de Seirin. – Comentó Wakamatsu.

Harasawa y Satsuki no dijeron nada respecto a eso y dieron unas indicaciones para asegurar la victoria la cual estaba prácticamente garantizada. En las gradas, los jugadores de Kaijou, Yosen, Shutoku, Rakuzan y Fukuradai daban por hecho que Seirin tenía pocas posibilidades de darle la vuelta al partido, pues el marcador era holgado.

– Seirin va abajo por 35 puntos. Tienen que detener sí o sí a Touou y evitar que les anoten más puntos si quieren remontar. En pocas palabras, tienen que hacer un cuarto perfecto sin que les anoten ni un punto. – Dijo Takao.

– Pero Aomine y los demás no van a parar. Seirin todavía tiene posibilidades de ganar pero esas posibilidades de ganar son menos del 30%. Touou tiene un poder destructivo aterrador y será muy complicado detenerlo, nanodayo. Si Touou logra anotar 100 puntos o más, el partido estará sentenciado y ya no habrá ningún milagro ni esperanza que sirva. – Comentó Midorima.

– Mine-chin y el resto del equipo están a toda marcha. No van a cometer ningún error más en este juego. Pues la mayoría de puntos que Seirin ha anotado se deben a los errores que Touou ha cometido. Si Seirin quiere ganar, tendrán que detener a Mine-chin y tu amigo a como dé lugar, Muro-chin. – Dijo Murasakibara.

– El problema es que Taiga se está quedando sin cartas en su baraja. Lo mismo pasa con el resto de los jugadores de Seirin. Javier sin duda alguna se ha convertido en un monstruo. – Dijo Himuro muy sorprendido.

– Ya no puedo segui[r] viendo esto. – Dijo Hayakawa.

– Es más que suficiente que hayan resistido tanto ante los tiranos en ascenso. –Dijo Ryousuke Kanzaki, uno de los gemelos.

– ¡¿De qué están hablando?! ¡Esto todavía no ha terminado! – Se quejó Kise.

– Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero Seirin está prácticamente acabado. – Dijo Nakamura.

– Estos tipos los están superando con creces. No me los imagino cagándola en este último cuarto. – Dijo Kyousuke, el otro gemelo.

– ¡No hay forma de remontar esto a menos que usen magia! – Dijo Ryousuke.

– No quiero que pierdan… ¡No quiero! ¡Ganen, Seirin! – Gritó Kise.

– No te molestes. Por mucho que los animes o que reces nada va a cambiar. Este partido está prácticamente sentenciado. – Dijo Ryousuke.

– Ryousuke tiene razón. No hay forma de darle la vuelta al marcador a menos que usen un truco de magia. – Alegó Kyousuke.

– Odio deci[r] esto pero Kyousuke-san y [R]yousuke-san tienen [r]azón. – Dijo Hayakawa haciendo que Kise se sintiera frustrado.

Mientras que los jugadores de Rakuzan solo miraban en silencio lo que acontecía. De igual forma, los jugadores de Fukuradai estaban sorprendidos y sabían que las posibilidades de que Seirin ganara eran menos del 50%. En ese momento, el último cuarto empezó y los jugadores de Seirin intentaron irse al frente para acortar la brecha.

Pero en cinco jugadas seguidas, Touou hizo algo que dejó congelados a los miembros de Seirin. En la primera, Javier usó el Vanishing Drive sobre Kagami, dribleándolo y luego clavando el balón en la canasta. En la siguiente jugada, Tsutsun fue el que usó el Vanishing Drive superando a Izuki y anotando otra canasta. En la tercera jugada, Wakamatsu fue ahora el que ejecutó el Vanishing Drive, deshaciéndose de Kiyoshi y enterrando el balón en la canasta. En la cuarta jugada, Sakurai le aplicó el Vanishing Drive a Kuroko y luego anotó un tiro de tres. Y en la quinta jugada, Aomine fue el que usó el Vanishing Drive, solo que ahora lo utilizó contra Hyuuga, quien no pudo hacer nada y Aomine encestó un tiro sin forma el cual valió tres puntos. Habían anotado 12 puntos en solo dos minutos y el marcador ya estaba 60-107. Ahora sí, ya no había ningún milagro ni esperanza que pudiera ser útil.

– El partido ya está sentenciado. – Dijo el peliverde.

– Ya no hay nada que puedan hacer. Seirin ha perdido. – Dijo el pelimorado mientras comía unas frituras.

– ¡Maldita sea! – Gruñó el rubio.

Con el partido ya sentenciado, los jugadores de Touou comenzaron a incrementar la brecha, anotando tiros y bloqueando y cortando las jugadas de Seirin quien no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Con Javier en la Zona y Aomine usando su nueva técnica, Kagami llegó a su límite y la Zona se le acabó. Pronto los jugadores de Seirin empezaron a sucumbir a la frustración pues sus tiros y pases eran interceptados y bloqueados con gran facilidad. Entonces empezaron a perder la cabeza y hacer jugadas a lo tonto, lo que ocasionaba que fallaran demasiado y que los jugadores de Touou les siguieran encajando puntos. Y ya lo dice el refrán: "El que perdona pierde" y por cada canasta que los jugadores de Seirin fallaban, los de Touou les encestaban tres tiros. Riko pidió un tiempo fuera para intentar calmar a los jugadores.

El partido se reanudó y la brecha en lugar de disminuir, aumentaba más y más, tanto que los jugadores de Touou empezaron a jugar a lanzar tiros y encestarlos.

– ¡Otro para mí! – Dijo Wakamatsu encestando un tiro.

– ¡No es justo, Kousuke! ¡Ese era mi tiro! – Dijo Tsutsun quejándose.

– Era tuyo, pero no lo metiste, Tsutsun. – Comentó Aomine.

– ¡Así que el crédito se lo lleva Kousuke! – Dijo Javier.

Los jugadores de Seirin estaban completamente frustrados porque no podían hacer nada para detener a Touou.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Parece que están jugando a ver quién anota más puntos! – Se quejó Hyuuga.

Debido a que todas sus jugadas eran bloqueadas e interceptadas, los jugadores de Seirin ya habían llegado a su límite y por desgracia, Riko ya había usado todos los tiempos fuera y había hecho un sinfín de cambios pero ninguno surtió efecto para detener a Touou. Ya no había nada que hacer y lo único que se podía hacer era esperar el fin del juego.

– ¿No se puede hacer nada? Todos ya están en su límite. Sin duda alguna, los jugadores de Touou son unos verdaderos monstruos. Nada funciona contra ellos. Hemos intentado de todo y no conseguimos detenerlos. Por si eso no fuera poco, ya usamos todos nuestros tiempos fuera. Es inútil, no hay nada que podamos hacer contra ellos. Me siento tan impotente como entrenadora. ¿Es este el fin? – Dijo Riko apretando los dientes.

Los jugadores de Touou seguían anotando puntos haciendo más grande la brecha. Pasados cinco minutos del último cuarto, el marcador estaba 60-153 a favor de Touou, y el partido ya estaba completamente sentenciado. Aomine tenía el balón controlado y se aproximaba a Kagami, maniobró y se lo quitó de encima. Pero en ese momento, notó algo. Cuando superó a Kagami, se dio cuenta que Kagami tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, su rostro mostraba una mueca inexpresiva y tenía los brazos pegados al cuerpo y no se movía ni un centímetro. En ese momento, vio algo que lo dejó estupefacto: Kagami no era el único con ese aspecto, Hyuuga, Izuki, Kiyoshi y hasta Kuroko tenían ese mismo aspecto decaído y no movían ni un músculo.

– ¿Qué diablos está pasando? – Se preguntó Aomine.

Llegó hasta el aro y encestó el balón sin que nadie hiciera nada por evitarlo. Y es que los jugadores de Seirin, desmoralizados por ir perdiendo de manera tan humillante y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, se rindieron antes del final del juego y ya no hacían absolutamente nada por detener a Touou, quien con su perfecto juego en equipo, logró su objetivo de destruir la moral de Seirin. Pensando que todo era un mal sueño, Aomine comenzó a lanzar pases a sus compañeros que hasta un niño de primaria podría cachar fácilmente para ver si algún jugador de Seirin los interceptaba, pero eso no ocurrió. Ni siquiera Kuroko se movía. Kagami se había dado por vencido, algo que nunca en su vida había hecho. Y ni que decir de Hyuuga, Kiyoshi e Izuki, quienes no se movían para nada.

Ya era solo un equipo en la cancha. Los jugadores de Touou siguieron lanzándose pases y encestando tiros sin que nadie de Seirin hiciera algo por impedirlo. Finalmente, el tiempo se acabó y cuando Aomine encestó otro tiro, se escuchó la bocina que indicaba el fin del partido y al mismo tiempo el árbitro sonó su silbato.

– ¡Se acabó el tiempo! – Dijo el árbitro.

Marcador final: **Seirin 60-180 Touou**. Les habían triplicado el resultado. Había sido una victoria aplastante para la Academia Touou. Y así, el camino de Seirin en la Copa de Invierno llegó a su fin con esa humillante derrota, lo cual significaba que la Copa de Invierno tendría un nuevo campeón y por ende, la defensa del título había fracasado.

– ¡SÍ! ¡LO LOGRAMOS! – Gritaron todos los jugadores de Touou levantando los brazos, a excepción de Aomine.

– ¡SE ACABA EL PARTIDO! ¡SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! ¡TOUOU DA LA CAMPANADA Y ELIMINA AL CAMPEÓN DEFENSOR EN EL PRIMER PARTIDO! ¡TOUOU AVANZA A LA SIGUIENTE RONDA! ¡CON ESTA INESPERADA VICTORIA, EL TRONO SE QUEDA VACANTE Y HABRÁ UN NUEVO CAMPEÓN EN ESTA NUEVA EDICIÓN DE LA COPA DE INVIERNO! – Dijo el narrador del partido.

Mientras los jugadores de Touou lanzaban gritos de alegría y victoria, se abrazaban y levantaban los brazos, los jugadores de Seirin se desplomaron, quedando con las rodillas y las manos apoyadas en el suelo. Y los jugadores suplentes y Riko estaban en silencio con muecas llenas de frustración y tristeza mientras tenían la mirada clavada en el suelo. Mientras todos festejaban, Aomine seguía contemplando el aro y en ese momento se dio la vuelta, y luego de mirar a los desmoralizados jugadores de Seirin, una mueca de tristeza apareció en su rostro, era la misma que tuvo hace un año cuando perdió por primera vez.

– Lo mismo de la secundaria, ¿eh? Por alguna razón me siento como si hubiera perdido. – Dijo Aomine con un tono de voz triste.

Satsuki vio el rostro demacrado de Aomine y empezó a sollozar en silencio, mientras se cubría la boca con las manos.

– Dai-chan… – Murmuró Satsuki entre sollozos, pues sabía que Aomine se sentía triste y desilusionado por la rendición de Seirin.

En las gradas, las seis chicas que presenciaban el partido se confundieron bastante al ver que Aomine estaba triste en lugar de estar contento.

– ¿Pero qué? Ha ganado… pero no está contento. Es más, me atrevo a decir que está triste. – Comentó una de aquellas chicas.

Luego de varios minutos de festejo por parte de Touou, los jugadores de ambos equipos fueron llamados para formarse. Pero Aomine seguía estático sin moverse de donde estaba.

– ¡Oi! ¡Aomine! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Ya fórmate! – Dijo Wakamatsu.

Mientras tanto en las gradas, los jugadores de Kaijou, Yosen, Shutoku, Rakuzan y Fukuradai miraron a los desmoralizados jugadores de Seirin con lástima, indiferencia, ligero enojo y decepción, y luego abandonaron el estadio en silencio. Entre los jugadores de Yosen, Himuro esbozó una sonrisa al ver el nuevo nivel de Javier.

– Sin duda alguna Javier se ha convertido en un monstruo. Es completamente diferente al Javier que conocí en América. Hizo pedazos a Taiga fácilmente. Será un desafío muy bonito enfrentarme a él. – Comentó Himuro.

Murasakibara no dijo nada y miró con indiferencia al equipo de Seirin. Por el lado de Shutoku, Midorima y Takao miraron al equipo de Seirin con lástima.

– ¿60-180? Les triplicaron el resultado. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Touou se volvería tan fuerte como para aplastar al campeón defensor fácilmente. – Comentó Takao.

– No veo por qué te sorprendes, Bakao. Touou aumentó su poderío con la llegada de ese extranjero y el chico que se parece a Momoi. Y Aomine se coordinó muy bien con ellos. Sin duda alguna, Touou ahora es el gran favorito para ganar esta Copa de Invierno, nanodayo. – Respondió Midorima.

Con respecto a Rakuzan y a Fukuradai, sus jugadores no dijeron nada y simplemente abandonaron el estadio con miradas inexpresivas. Pero los que verdaderamente estaban desilusionados eran los jugadores de Kaijou. Kise miraba con odio puro a los jugadores de Seirin, Nakamura y Hayakawa tenían miradas inexpresivas en sus rostros, mientras que los gemelos Kanzaki movían negativamente la cabeza. En la cancha, ambos equipos ya estaban reunidos y el árbitro les dijo que se dieran las gracias.

– ¡Marcador final: 60-180! ¡Gana la Academia Touou! ¡Dense las gracias! – Dijo el árbitro.

– ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! – Gritaron todos a la vez.

En ese momento, Hyuuga se acercó a Javier y le extendió la mano.

– Buen juego. – Dijo Hyuuga esperando recibir un apretón de manos.

Pero en ese mismo instante, Aomine apretó los puños y los dientes con gran furia, y entonces estalló y su tristeza rápidamente se transformó en rabia. Por lo que se acercó a Kagami y sin decir nada, le soltó un puñetazo en el rostro tirándolo al suelo. Casi de inmediato, se volteó en dirección a Kuroko y también le dio un puñetazo al peliceleste en el rostro. Ambos cayeron al suelo al recibir el golpe. Kagami tenía un pómulo hinchado mientras que Kuroko tenía la nariz rota y la boca hecha pedazos. Ante el asombro de todos los presentes, Aomine se acercó con furia a ambos y los agarró por las solapas de las camisetas y como si fueran muñecos de trapo, los jaló violentamente obligándolos a ponerse de pie.

– ¡¿QUÉ ESTUVIERON HACIENDO EN ESTOS ÚLTIMOS MESES?! – Gritó Aomine con furia mientras zarandeaba al par.

– ¡Aomine! ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! – Gritó Kiyoshi acercándose a Aomine.

Pero en ese momento, Aomine aventó al suelo a Kagami y a Kuroko y derribó a Teppei Kiyoshi dándole un tremendo cabezazo en el rostro. Al momento de recibir el cabezazo, Kiyoshi cayó el suelo mientras se cubría la cara con las manos.

– ¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo, Ahomine?! – Gritó Hyuuga.

Pero en el momento en que Hyuuga se acercó, fue recibido con un tremendo rodillazo en el abdomen por parte de Aomine, quien inmediatamente le tiró un puñetazo en la cara, tirándolo al suelo y luego, le tiró una violenta patada en la mandíbula, rompiéndole la boca y causando que cuatro dientes salieran volando de la boca de Hyuuga. Y cuando Izuki se acercó, Aomine le propinó un tremendo puñetazo en un lado de la cabeza, dejándole el ojo izquierdo morado.

– ¡Y YO QUE PENSABA QUE AL FIN HABÍA ENCONTRADO UN OPONENTE DIGNO, PERO VEO QUE TODO FUE UNA MALDITA FARSA! ¡TODOS USTEDES ME DAN ASCO! – Gritó Aomine con una furia indescriptible.

En ese momento, Wakamatsu, Sakurai, Tsutsun, Javier y los jugadores suplentes agarraron a Aomine para evitar que se metiera en un lio peor. Mientras tanto, Satsuki contemplaba con tristeza lo que acontecía.

– Llévenselo a los vestidores. – Ordenó Harasawa.

Wakamatsu, Sakurai, Tsutsun y el resto de los jugadores sacaron casi a rastras a Aomine de la cancha y se lo llevaron rumbo a los vestidores. En medio del camino, Aomine alcanzó a balbucear:

– Este fue el peor partido de mi vida.

Javier se quedó en la cancha y miró despectivamente a los jugadores de Seirin y luego esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

– Estoy de acuerdo con Daiki. Este fue el peor partido de mi vida. ¡Todos ustedes me hacen vomitar! Y yo que vine a Japón pensando que encontraría buenos oponentes, pero por lo visto me equivoqué. ¡Todos ustedes deberían morirse, monos estúpidos! Ya ni llorar es bueno, pequeño y mediocre equipo de perdedores. – Dijo Javier con un tono de voz despectivo.

En ese momento, Javier se acercó a Hyuuga, lo agarró por la camiseta y lo jaló como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, obligándolo a ponerse de pie. Acto seguido, tomó la mano izquierda de Hyuuga, carraspeó y le lanzó un escupitajo.

– ¿Esperabas que te diera un apretón de manos? Esto y más te mereces. – Dijo Javier burlándose. – Hasta nunca, changos idiotas.

Javier dio media vuelta y abandonó la cancha, riéndose a carcajadas mientras que los jugadores de Seirin apretaron los dientes con frustración y enojo, pues las palabras hirientes de Javier solo lograron destruir más su moral.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 5. Un accidente, ilusiones y desilusiones._**

POV GENERAL.

En los vestidores de la Academia Touou, se escuchaban fuertes voces viniendo del interior del mismo. La razón era porque Harasawa estaba reprendiendo duramente a Aomine, después del "espectáculo" que dio en la cancha.

– ¡NO PUEDES AGREDIR DE ESA MANERA A UN EQUIPO ANTES, DURANTE O DESPUÉS DE UN PARTIDO! ¡Y MÁS AÚN LA FORMA EN LA QUE GOLPEASTE A SU EX-ESTRELLA! ¡¿EN QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?! ¡FRACTURASTE SU NARIZ Y LE DESTROZASTE EL PÓMULO! – Gritaba Harasawa. – ¿Qué te sucedió, Aomine-kun? – Preguntó el entrenador ya sin gritar, pero con un tono de voz muy molesto.

Aomine solo tenía la mirada baja y no decía nada.

– ¡Sabes muy bien que esto puede acarrearte graves problemas! Lo único que nos queda es esperar que los jugadores de Seirin no tomen ninguna medida en tu contra, y sobre todo, tendrás que rezar para que los organizadores del torneo no te apliquen un castigo severo. – Comentó Harasawa.

– Perdón, pero no me pude controlar. Perdí los estribos y actué sin pensar. Pero le prometo que no volverá a pasar. – Dijo Aomine arrepentido.

– Eso espero. Pero te voy a advertir algo: Si se vuelve a dar otro caso como este, te dejaré sentado durante el resto de la Copa de Invierno y si llegamos al Torneo Nacional de Primavera, de igual forma te dejaré en la banca durante todo el certamen y no te permitiré jugar ni un minuto. – Dijo Harasawa con un tono serio.

– No, no, no. Le juro que no volverá a pasar. – Dijo Aomine bastante asustado.

– Eso espero. Por ahora olvidemos el tema, y les daré la enhorabuena por ganar el partido y avanzar a la siguiente ronda. – Comentó Harasawa cambiando de tema.

– ¡Ya era hora de celebrar! ¡Los destruimos en el primer partido y avanzamos a la segunda ronda! – Dijo Wakamatsu gritando por lo entusiasmado que estaba.

– Eso ya lo sabemos, pero ¿Podrías dejar de gritar? Es bastante molesto – Dijo Tsutsun quejándose.

– A decir verdad fue un buen partido. Pudimos acabar con ellos porque nuestro juego en equipo es mejor. – Comentó Javier.

– Pero hubo lapsos en los que se complicó el juego. – Comentó Sakurai.

– Pero no pasó a mayores, Ryo. Nuestro juego en equipo fue mejor y el resultado es más que merecido. – Respondió Aomine.

– Tienes razón, Aomine-san. – Contestó el castaño.

Satsuki escuchaba aquella amena conversación con una ligera sonrisa. En ese momento…

– Pero pensé que serían más fuertes que el año pasado, considerando que derrotaron a Rakuzan en la final y además de eso, eran los campeones vigentes del certamen. Sin duda alguna su nivel de juego bajó considerablemente. No pasaron de los octavos de final en el Torneo Nacional de Primavera, luego Fukuradai los eliminó en los cuartos del final del Torneo Inter-escolar de Verano y ahora los hicimos trizas en esta nueva edición de la Copa de Invierno. Todos ellos dieron pena ajena durante el último cuarto. Sobre todo el número 10 y el número 11, se llamaban Kagami y Kuroko, ¿no? Ambos se veían completamente patéticos cuando se cumplió la mitad del tiempo del último cuarto. Ellos y el resto de los jugadores de Seirin debieron rendirse antes de que empezara el último cuarto. – Decía uno de los suplentes burlándose de Seirin.

Aquellos comentarios ofensivos hicieron enfadar aún más a Aomine quien agarró al chico por el cuello de la camiseta y lo estrelló contra los lockers.

– No jugaste ni siquiera un segundo y estás presumiendo demasiado. Me estás cabreando más de lo que ya estoy, así que cierra la puta boca. – Dijo Aomine con un tono de voz muy furioso mirando con odio puro al suplente.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo, Aomine? ¡Suéltalo! – Dijo Wakamatsu.

Aomine soltó al chico y salió del vestidor. Satsuki sabía que lo que había sucedido en el partido había afectado al moreno, así que decidió seguirlo.

En el interior de los vestidores de la Preparatoria Seirin, los jugadores que habían sido agredidos por Aomine, lucían marcas bastante notorias. Hyuuga se aplicaba hielo en la boca, Kiyoshi tenía dos parches en la cara, uno en la nariz y otro en un pómulo. Izuki tenía un trapo húmedo sobre su ojo hinchado. Mientras que Kagami tenía un moretón bastante grande en el pómulo y Kuroko tenía las huellas del golpe de Aomine en la boca y la nariz.

– Bien, como ustedes saben, Kiyoshi, Izuki, Koganei, Mitobe, Tsuchida y yo estamos ya en tercer año. Por ende, es hora de retirarnos. Les quiero dar las gracias por todo. Al haber sido eliminados en el primer partido del certamen, quedamos completamente descartados para participar en el Torneo Nacional de Primavera, por lo que ni siquiera podremos jugar las eliminatorias para elegir a otro participante del torneo. – Comentó Hyuuga con un tono de voz tranquilo.

En ese momento, Furihata notó algo: Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Izuki, Mitobe, Koganei y Tsuchida tenían los ojos enrojecidos, y de hecho, Riko también los tenía. Era un claro indicio de que habían llorado por la prematura eliminación.

– Sus ojos… – Pensó Furihata sorprendido.

– Es normal. Todos ellos son de tercer año. Este fue su último torneo, ya que no podremos participar en el Torneo Nacional de Primavera por haber quedado eliminados en el primer partido de esta Copa de Invierno. – Pensó Fukuda.

– Y yo también estoy en tercero. Como ya no podremos participar en ningún torneo más, mi momento de retirarme también llegó. Quiero agradecerles a todos por todo. A partir de hoy, dejo de ser la entrenadora del equipo. Espero que el próximo entrenador también los haga llegar lejos. – Dijo Riko llorando mientras se le quebraba la voz.

– Vamos, Riko. No llores. Sé que es triste, pero así es la vida. Todo comienzo tiene su final tarde o temprano. Además era muy obvio que nuestro ciclo algún día terminaría. – Dijo Kiyoshi intentando animarla.

– Kagami… Tú serás el nuevo capitán. – Dijo Hyuuga sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido.

– Confío en que harás un buen trabajo. Eres alguien fuerte, valiente y decidido. Estoy seguro que llevarás por muy buen camino al equipo. – Comentó Hyuuga.

– Mmmm… Está bien. Acepto el reto. – Respondió Kagami luego de dudar un poco.

– Fukuda, Kawahara, Furihata. Ustedes aún son jóvenes. Siguiendo un buen entrenamiento podrán llegar lejos. Confío en ustedes y sé que lograrán llegar a ser titulares con esfuerzo y dedicación. – Comentó Kiyoshi con una sonrisa.

– Kiyoshi-senpai. – Dijeron los tres novatos muy sorprendidos.

– Cambiando de tema, tengo que reconocer que Javier se ha convertido en un verdadero monstruo. Nunca hubiera imaginado que estaría al mismo nivel que Aomine. Me sorprendió bastante el hecho de que tiene la misma habilidad que Kise: Pues pudo copiar a toda la Generación de los Milagros. – Dijo Kagami.

– Hablando de Aomine-kun, no deberíamos poner quejas contra él. – Dijo Kuroko.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – Preguntaron todos bastante sorprendidos.

– Aomine-kun estaba muy molesto y claro que lo entiendo. Hace un año lo vencimos y logramos que volviera a ser el mismo de antes. Pero con lo que pasó hoy, se repitió el mismo incidente de la secundaria del cual les hablé, y que dicho acontecimiento lo hizo perder su amor por el baloncesto y volverse arrogante y prepotente. Es comprensible que haya reaccionado de la forma en la que lo hizo. – Dijo el peliazul.

Todos se sorprendieron bastante al oír las palabras de Kuroko, pero sabían que tenía razón, por lo que no tomarían ninguna represalia en contra de Aomine. Y así, con esa aplastante derrota, el equipo de Seirin sufrió siete bajas, pues al estar ya en tercer año, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Izuki, Mitobe, Koganei y Tsuchida se retiraron del equipo. Y por si la baja de seis de sus jugadores no fuera suficiente, Seirin también sufrió la baja de su entrenadora.

Con respecto al moreno, este había ido a ver la cancha y luego se dirigió hacia una zona bastante apartada del gimnasio. En su camino, chocó con alguien pero ni siquiera se dio el lujo de disculparse o de ver con quien había chocado y siguió su camino. Lo que no se había dado cuenta era que la persona con la que había chocado era una de las chicas que estaban en las gradas viendo el partido. Al momento de ver a Aomine, esta chica lo siguió sin que él se diera cuenta.

Aomine llegó hasta una zona solitaria donde había una máquina expendedora de golosinas. En ese momento, Aomine vio un balón de baloncesto en el piso y lo recogió. Aomine apretó los dientes con furia y entonces lanzó un grito de enojo y arrojó el balón al suelo. No pudiendo soportar más, Aomine se desplomó en una banca y empezó a llorar en voz alta, dando unos gemidos desgarradores que le romperían el corazón a cualquiera que lo escuchara.

– ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡GH, GH, GH, GH! ¡JJJJ! ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡Y YO QUE CREÍA QUE HABÍA ENCONTRADO UN OPONENTE FORMIDABLE! ¡PERO TODO FUE MALDITA FARSA! ¡GHHHHH! – Decía Aomine llorando en voz alta, mientras se jalaba el cabello por la frustración, la rabia y la tristeza que sentía.

Imayoshi y Susa lo vieron a lo lejos y se les formó un nudo en la garganta por ver llorar a su kouhai de esa forma y tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener las ganas de llorar. Y no eran los únicos, Satsuki observaba a lo lejos a su moreno amigo y se le partió el corazón al verlo llorar con esos desgarradores gemidos. Al ver a Aomine completamente destrozado y frustrado, Satsuki no pudo evitar llorar también pues sabía que Aomine se sentía muy triste y frustrado porque se había repetido el incidente de la secundaria que lo hizo perder su amor hacia el basquetbol y volverse arrogante y prepotente: Y ese hecho era cuando sus oponentes se rendían y ya no hacían nada para detenerlo. Y eso era lo que había pasado en el partido.

– Dai-chan… – Murmuró Satsuki llorando en silencio mientras se cubría la boca con las manos.

Satsuki se sentía triste e impotente por ver a Aomine completamente destrozado y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo. La chica con la que había chocado el moreno, también vio eso y de igual forma empezó a llorar por ver al peliazul llorando de esa forma tan desgarradora. En ese momento ocurrió algo: Aomine se puso de pie, se acercó a la maquina expendedora de golosinas e hizo añicos el cristal del aparador dándole un tremendo puñetazo. Al ver aquello, Satsuki se sobresaltó y corrió a detener al moreno.

– ¡Detente, Dai-chan! ¡Dai-chan! ¡Dai-chan! – Gritó Satsuki tratando de detener a su amigo, pero este seguía llorando y queriendo golpear más cosas.

Entonces Satsuki recurrió a algo más para detener a Aomine.

– ¡DAI-CHAN! – Gritó la pelirrosa abrazando al moreno y estrellándolo contra la pared.

Al momento de ser estrellado contra la pared por su amiga de la infancia, el peliazul se calmó casi de inmediato y poco a poco fue resbalando por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. De igual forma, Satsuki cayó junto con él, mientras lo abrazaba y tenía su cara hundida en su pecho, y ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos. Luego de varios segundos en silencio, Satsuki vio la mano de Aomine y vio que estaba cubierta de sangre y además tenía varios pedazos de vidrio incrustados en la piel.

– ¿Te duele la mano? – Preguntó la pelirrosa.

– Un poco. – Contestó el peliazul.

– Te dolerá más cuando tomes el baño. – Dijo Satsuki.

– Tienes razón… Satsuki… – Murmuró Aomine.

– ¿Sí? – Preguntó ella con una voz muy suave.

– Tengamos una cita mañana. – Respondió Aomine.

– Sí. – Contestó Satsuki de forma directa.

– ¿Estás segura? No creas que te estoy pidiendo ser mi novia o algo parecido. Solo que salgamos juntos a algún lado para desahogar esta rabia y frustración que siento por el hecho de que esos desgraciados se rindieron antes de tiempo y ya no hicieron nada para detenerme. – Dijo Aomine.

– Claro. Sé lo que quisiste pedirme. Quieres que vayamos a algún lado para que desahogues esa tristeza y frustración que sientes. Estás triste y molesto y claro que te comprendo. Salir a algún lado a pasar el rato te hará sentir mejor. – Respondió Satsuki.

– Gracias. – Respondió Aomine sonriendo.

– Siempre estaré para ti, Dai-chan. Ahora, vamos a la enfermería para curarte. – Dijo Satsuki.

Aomine asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la enfermería para que curaran la mano lastimada del moreno. En cuanto acabaron, ambos se dirigieron con el resto del equipo, y entonces Harasawa dijo que irían a un establecimiento de aguas termales para bañarse y relajarse. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se dirigieron a dicho lugar.

Sin saberlo, los miembros de Seirin también iban para dicho lugar, como "premio de consolación" por haber quedado eliminados en el primer partido. Una hora después, ambos equipos ya estaban en las aguas termales, claro que en lugares separados. Los jugadores de Seirin estaban en silencio mientras que los de Touou platicaban amenamente sobre su victoria, la cual celebraban ruidosamente. Aomine fue el único de Touou que no entró a bañarse. En su lugar, se sentó en una banca y se quedó dormido.

En la sección de mujeres, Riko se limpiaba el cuerpo mientras pensaba en lo fuerte que se había vuelto la Academia Touou con la integración de Javier y Tsutsun al equipo.

– Me jode admitirlo pero Touou se ha vuelto increíblemente fuerte. Nunca hubiera imaginado que el chico extranjero sería un jugador superdotado como Kagami-kun y sobre todo que pudiera copiar a toda la Generación de los Milagros como Kise-kun. Y ni qué decir del chico de cabello rosa que se parece a Momoi. A pesar de no ser un jugador superdotado como Kagami-kun o la Generación de los Milagros, tiene bastante talento, casi tanto como Himuro-kun. Sin duda, Touou tuvo una buena pesca de jugadores. No me sorprende que hayan ganado el Torneo Inter-escolar de Verano y que nos hayan aplastado fácilmente. – Pensaba Riko.

Hundida en sus pensamientos, no advirtió que alguien se acercaba a ella.

– ¿Puedo entrar? – Preguntó una voz femenina.

– Claro. – Respondió Riko sin voltear a ver a esa persona.

En cuanto Riko volteó la vista, vio a una chica de cabello rosa y unos enormes senos junto a ella. Sí, era Satsuki Momoi la que estaba a su lado.

– ¡Ah! ¡Esto se siente genial! ¡No cabe duda que esto se siente de maravilla! Cambiando de tema, es una lástima que a ti y a tu equipo se les haya acabado la fiesta en el primer día, Riko-san. – Comentó Satsuki mirando burlonamente a Riko.

– ¡Cállate! – Dijo Riko muy molesta.

En ese momento, Riko vio de reojo el gran busto de Satsuki y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

– ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Los tiene realmente grandes! – Pensó Riko con la mitad de la cara hundida en el agua.

– Ah, ahora que recuerdo. Hay algo que quiero decirte. – Comentó la pelirrosa.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó la castaña.

– Primero que nada, quisiera pedir disculpas por la conducta de Dai-chan al final del partido. Es normal que haya agredido de esa manera a tus jugadores, pues se sentía frustrado y molesto por el hecho de que se rindieron antes de que acabara el juego. Lo segundo es que la llegada de Javier-kun y Tsutsun le cayó de maravilla al equipo. Dai-chan congenió bastante bien con ellos y cómo pudiste ver, los tres formaron una tripleta ofensiva de miedo. Bien dice que "De las derrotas se aprende" y "Toda derrota es una pequeña victoria", pues bien, Dai-chan aprendió bastante de la derrota que sufrió hace un año y como pudieron ver, durante este partido y los partidos del Torneo Inter-escolar de Verano, Dai-chan siempre se apoyó en los demás, algo que no hizo durante el año pasado. De su derrota aprendió una lección invaluable: Él nunca podría llegar lejos por si solo y tenía que empezar a confiar en los miembros del equipo. Y ya viste lo que pudo hacer, además está desarrollando una técnica muy parecida a la de Akashi-kun, solo que esta es mejor. Es efectiva pero aún la está perfeccionando. Y esa fue la razón por la que pudo ejecutar a la perfección el dribleo con rotura de tobillo de Akashi-kun y anticipar y detener la gran mayoría de las jugadas del partido. Dai-chan sin duda es increíble. Si jugando solo era muy bueno, jugando en equipo es diez veces más bueno. – Comentó Satsuki.

Riko escuchó bastante sorprendida lo que dijo Satsuki. En ese momento, la pelirrosa se levantó, apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y miró con burla a la morena.

– Dai-chan mejoró bastante con la integración de Tsutsun y Javier-kun. Y ahora me atrevo a decir que nada ni nadie podrá pararles los pies. Qué pena que se les acabó la diversión en el primer partido… Oh, hay algo más que tengo que decirte… Dai-chan puede dar más de lo que dio en este partido. Su potencial mostrado hoy estuvo a menos del 50%. Jugando con su potencial al 100% puede llegar a ser extremadamente temible e imparable. Y me atrevo a decir que ni siquiera Akashi-kun y Mukkun jugando contra él al mismo tiempo, podrían detenerlo. – Dijo Satsuki.

En ese momento, Riko pensó que Satsuki estaba presumiendo demasiado y se levantó a encararla.

– ¿No crees que presumes demasiado? Tengo que admitir que tu equipo se ha vuelto muy fuerte. Pero eso no da derecho a presumir. Nos ganaron con toda justicia. Pero escucha muy bien lo que voy a decirte. Esta vez ustedes ganaron y tienen todo el derecho de celebrar. Pero de algo estoy segura: No será hoy, no será mañana pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que tarde o temprano alguien le pondrá un "hasta aquí" a tu "Dai-chan". – Gritó Riko mientras pegaba su cuerpo junto al de Satsuki y la miraba retadoramente.

– ¿Eh? ¿Hablas en serio? – Preguntó Satsuki sorprendida.

– Así es. Yo nunca hablo en broma. Y por lo visto, ya estás dando por hecho de que ya tienen la Copa de Invierno en sus manos. Adelantarse a los hechos no te conviene para nada porque lo único que lograrás es que… – Dijo Riko acercándose aún más a Satsuki pero en ese momento ocurrió algo.

Riko no pudo terminar de hablar porque en ese momento, se resbaló y perdió el equilibrio cayendo encima de Satsuki. Cuando la vista se aclaró, Riko quedó estupefacta al sentir unos suaves labios sobre los suyos. Cuando ambas se dieron cuenta, Riko estaba sobre Satsuki y los labios de ambas estaban presionados entre sí. Ambas no podían creer lo que había ocurrido. En ese momento, Riko abrió la boca y por instinto, Satsuki metió su lengua buscando casi con desesperación la lengua de Riko.

Riko correspondió al tacto casi de inmediato, siguiéndole el ritmo a Satsuki. Lo que había comenzado como un simple pico se había convertido en un morreo. Las lenguas de ambas chicas luchaban con fiereza buscando dominar la boca de la otra. Luego de varios segundos en los que estuvieron besándose con lujuria, ambas chicas se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y se separaron de inmediato. Sonrojadas hasta las orejas, ambas salieron del baño sin mirarse y sin decir ni una palabra y fueron a buscar su ropa.

Varias horas después, cuando las dos chicas ya estaban en casa, por alguna razón, no podían olvidar aquel beso que habían compartido.

SATSUKI POV.

– No lo puedo creer. Ese fue mi primer beso. Bueno, en realidad fue en accidente. Pero en el momento en que ella abrió la boca, por instinto la besé de esa forma tan salvaje. Tengo que admitirlo. Me gustó mucho ese beso… No puede ser… Se supone que a mí me gusta Tetsu-kun, pero por alguna razón que desconozco, me gustó besar a Riko-san. – Pensaba mientras daba vueltas en mi cama.

Esos pensamientos me tenían atormentada. El beso que Riko-san y yo compartimos no me pareció algo muy descabellado o raro. Sus labios eran muy suaves y sabían deliciosos. Se supone que estoy loca por Tetsu-kun y que solo tengo ojos para él. ¿Pero… y si en realidad soy lesbiana y me gustan las mujeres? Claro que he tenido dudas y con lo que pasó hoy, esas dudas se hicieron aún más grandes. Mientras todas esas preguntas sin respuesta pasaban atropelladamente por mi mente, traté de conciliar el sueño y luego de batallar mucho, finalmente logré quedarme dormida, pero con el fresco recuerdo de ese beso que me gustó mucho en mi cabeza.

Pero de algo si estaba segura, estaba completamente decidida a averiguar si es cierto que me gustaban las mujeres o si solo se trataba de una falsa idea.

FIN SATSUKI POV.

RIKO POV.

Una vez que llegué a mi casa, me encerré en mi cuarto y me recosté en mi cama, mientras tenía mis manos sobre mis labios. Por muy raro que parezca, me fascinó besar a Momoi. Era la segunda chica que me besaba, siendo la primera Alex, la maestra de Kagami-kun. Alex ya me había besado una vez, pero por increíble que parezca, no sentí nada cuando ella me besó. Pero este beso se sintió muy diferente a aquel. Los labios de Momoi eran suaves y tenían un sabor delicioso. Aunque en realidad el beso había sido un accidente.

– Esos labios sabían muy bien. Eran suaves y deliciosos. El beso de Alex no me gustó para nada. Pero por alguna razón este beso me gustó mucho. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso? ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Será posible que me gusta Momoi?! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Se supone que a mí me gustan los hombres! Pero a decir verdad, desde antes que entrara a la preparatoria, había dudado de mi sexualidad. Muchas veces llegué a preguntarme si me gustaban las mujeres. Pero cuando Junpei y Teppei aparecieron, esas dudas se disiparon por completo. Pero con lo que sucedió hoy, ahora esas dudas han vuelto con más fuerza. – Pensaba mientras mi cabeza parecía estar a punto de estallar.

Mientras todas esas preguntas daban vueltas en mi cabeza tomé la decisión de averiguar si me gustaban las mujeres o si solo estaba confundida por el beso que Momoi y yo compartimos.

FIN RIKO POV.

POV AOMINE.

El partido se llevó a cabo el sábado. Estaba hundido en los brazos de Morfeo cuando de repente escuché la alarma. Abrí los ojos y me desperecé. Eran las 11 de la mañana del domingo y esperaba salir a algún lado para poder desahogar esta rabia y frustración que siento luego de ese desastroso partido. Con algo de pereza, me levanté de la cama y entré al baño a darme una ducha. Me tomé mi tiempo para lavar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, incluyendo "eso".

En cuanto terminé de bañarme, salí de la regadera y me envolví una toalla en la cintura. Una vez que me sequé procedí a vestirme. Me vestí con una playera de manga larga color negro, una sudadera blanca, unos jeans negros y unos tenis Air Jordan de color blanco y rojo. Después de vestirme, tomé mi celular y le marqué a Satsuki. Pasados cinco tonos, ella contestó.

– ¿Bueno? – Se oyó la voz de Satsuki al otro lado de la línea.

– ¿Satsuki? Soy yo. – Le respondí.

– Hola, Dai-chan. ¿Qué pasa? – Me preguntó ella.

– ¿Entonces sí vamos a salir? – Le pregunté con algo de duda.

– Por supuesto. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? – Preguntó Satsuki.

– No lo sé. ¿Qué tal si nos vemos en el centro comercial a la 1 de la tarde y decidimos a qué lugar ir? – Le respondí.

– Me parece bien. Entonces te veo allá. – Contestó Satsuki.

– Perfecto. Entonces te veo allí. Nos vemos. – Le dije a Satsuki al tiempo que colgué.

Una vez que colgué, tomé algo de dinero y salí de mi casa para dirigirme al centro comercial. A pesar de que suelo ser algo impuntual y siempre hago esperar a mis citas, esta vez llegué temprano por lo que me dispuse a esperar a Satsuki, quien llegó a la hora acordada. Pude ver que estaba vestida con una blusa blanca, una chaqueta amarilla ligera, unos pantalones rosas y unas zapatillas deportivas rosas.

– Hola, Dai-chan. – Dijo ella saludándome.

– Hola, Satsuki. – Respondí a su saludo.

– ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó Satsuki.

– Claro. – Le respondí sin más.

Ambos nos dirigimos al centro comercial a pasar el rato. Recorrimos varias tiendas, entre ellas una tienda deportiva, donde vi ropa y accesorios de baloncesto. Por su parte, Satsuki entró en una de ropa y estuvo viendo los diferentes tipos de prendas que había en el establecimiento. Luego de algunas horas, ambos nos dirigimos a un establecimiento de máquinas recreativas donde jugamos un rato y nos divertimos bastante. Mientras descansábamos en una banca, le dije a Satsuki que quería ir al parque a lo que ella accedió y nos dirigimos allá.

Ambos llegamos al parque y comenzamos a caminar. En eso, pasamos cerca de una cancha de basquetbol y me sorprendí al ver a Javier allí. Estaba botando un balón y practicaba tiros. En ese momento, él notó nuestra presencia y nos saludó.

– ¡Hola, Daiki! ¡Hola, Momo! – Dijo Javier saludándonos.

– Hola, Javier. – Le dije saludándolo.

– ¿Cómo estás, Javier-kun? – Dijo Satsuki saludándolo con una sonrisa.

– Pues bien. Estoy practicando un poco mis tiros. ¿Quieres jugar un uno contra uno conmigo, Daiki? – Me preguntó Javier.

– No lo sé, Javier. – Le respondí con desgano.

– Ánimo, Daiki. Sé que estás triste y molesto por la rendición de esos idiotas de Seirin. Yo también me sentí igual que tú. Pero estoy seguro que un mini-partido te levantará el ánimo. – Dijo Javier sonriéndome.

– Mmmm… Está bien. Vamos a jugar. – Le respondí.

– ¡Genial! ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un cuarto de diez minutos? – Dijo Javier.

Yo asentí y entonces ambos empezamos a jugar. Todas las veces que jugaba con él, siempre jugábamos en serio. Y esa vez no fue la excepción. Javier era sin duda un buenazo para el basquetbol. No me sorprendía que hubiera hecho pedazos a Kagami tan fácilmente. Siento que si hubiera decidido irse a otra escuela en lugar de la mía, sería un rival formidable, incluso más formidable que Kagami

Javier me dio bastante pelea pues logró encestar seis tiros consecutivos. Sin duda me estaba divirtiendo bastante. Pues siempre me divertía mucho con Javier cuando jugaba con él. A pesar de ser solo un partido amistoso, ambos jugamos lo más en serio posible. De reojo pude ver como Satsuki veía el partido con una gran sonrisa. Yo también estaba jugando con una sonrisa, pues Javier siempre me hacía sonreír cuando jugaba con él.

Ambos continuamos jugando y cuando los diez minutos se acabaron, Satsuki registró los puntos que ambos anotamos en su celular y el marcador quedó 54-53 a mi favor. Sin duda, esto me hizo sentir muy bien, pero no en el sentido de haber ganado, sino en el sentido de que mi estado de ánimo ahora estaba por los cielos. Las veces que Javier y yo jugamos arrojaron saldos muy balanceados. Le gané a Javier muchas veces, pero él también me venció en varias ocasiones. Pero eso nunca me importaba porque siempre me divertía muchísimo jugando con él.

– ¡Qué gran juegazo, Javier! ¡Siempre me divierto contigo! – Le dije muy entusiasmado.

– Yo también me divierto mucho jugando contigo, Daiki. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Me preguntó Javier.

– Claro que sí. Esto me hizo sentir muy bien. – Le respondí.

– Me alegro. – Contestó Javier sonriendo.

En ese momento una voz nos sobresaltó a mí y a Javier.

– ¿Aomine-kun? ¿Javier-san? – Preguntó esa voz la cual le pertenecía a Tetsu.

– ¡¿Tetsu?! ¡¿Desde cuando estás aquí?! – Le pregunté con el corazón acelerado.

– No llevo mucho. Los vi jugando a lo lejos y decidí acercarme. – Contestó Tetsu.

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí, pequeño renacuajo? – Preguntó Javier mirando burlonamente a Tetsu, quien hizo un mohín de disgusto.

– ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme renacuajo? Mi nombre es Tetsuya Kuroko. – Dijo Tetsu con un tono de voz molesto.

– Oh, lo siento. Es que no sabía tu nombre. ¿Te molesta si te llamo Tetsuya? – Respondió Javier.

– No te preocupes. No me molesta en absoluto. – Contestó Tetsu.

En ese momento, pude notar como Tetsu tenía las marcas del golpe que le di en el partido de ayer.

– Lamento haberte golpeado ayer, Tetsu. – Le dije disculpándome.

– Descuida, Aomine-kun. Entiendo que hayas reaccionado de esa forma. Estabas molesto conmigo y con el resto del equipo y tenías toda la razón en estarlo. Hace un año te vencimos y recuperaste tu amor por el baloncesto. Pero como todos nos rendimos antes de que acabara el juego, te sentiste frustrado y molesto. Entendí que te sentiste mal y soy yo el que te tiene que pedir disculpas. – Respondió Tetsu.

– Tranquilo. No volveré a reaccionar de esa manera. – Le respondí.

– Por cierto, mi equipo y yo no vamos a tomar ninguna medida en tu contra. E inclusive, si los organizadores de la Copa de Invierno te sancionan, apelaremos para que te retiren la sanción. – Comentó Tetsu dejándome sorprendido.

– ¿Hablas en serio? – Le pregunté completamente sorprendido.

Pero antes de que Tetsu pudiera responder, Satsuki notó la presencia de Tetsu y fue corriendo hacia él, haciendo una de las suyas.

– ¡TETSU-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! – Gritó Satsuki abalanzándose sobre Tetsu, tirándolo al suelo para abrazarlo efusivamente.

Solo solté un largo suspiro. Esta niña de plano nunca va a cambiar. En ese momento, ocurrió algo que me dejó con la boca abierta.

– ¿Podrías soltarme, Momoi-san? Mi novia no tardará en llegar y es muy celosa, si te ve abrazándome, lo malinterpretará y se enojará conmigo. – Dijo Tetsu con un tono de voz serio.

Esa simple palabra "novia" fue suficiente para dejarme completamente congelado y para partirle el corazón a Satsuki en un segundo.

– ¿N-N-N-Nov-Nov-Novia? ¿D-D-De qué estás hablando, Tetsu/Tetsu-kun? – Preguntamos Satsuki y yo tartamudeando.

Pero antes de que Tetsu pudiera contestar, una voz femenina con un tono bastante serio se escuchó atrás de nosotros.

– ¿Tetsuya? ¿Puedo saber que estás haciendo? – Dijo la voz de aquella chica.

Al momento de voltearme, pude ver a una chica bastante atractiva como de 163 cm de estatura. Su cabello era negro con un tono verdoso y sus ojos eran azul celeste y su cuerpo era bastante envidiable a pesar de que sus pechos no eran muy grandes. Pero en ese momento, pude notar que esa chica no se veía nada contenta y miraba a Satsuki con una mirada furibunda. Y si esa mirada matara, Satsuki estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

– ¿Podrías decirme quien es esta tipa y por qué te está abrazando de esa manera, Tetsuya? – Preguntó aquella chica mirando con odio puro a Satsuki.

– No te enojes, Minori. Lo puedo explicar. Ella es Satsuki Momoi-san. Es una amiga mía que tiene la costumbre de abrazar efusivamente a todos sus conocidos. – Respondió Tetsu intentando disfrazar la verdad mientras se alejaba de Satsuki.

– ¿Abrazo efusivo? ¿En serio, Tetsuya? A mi parecer, esta tipa te estaba coqueteando. – Respondió la chica.

– De hecho lo hace todo el tiempo. Pero yo la ignoro porque no siento nada por ella, la única que me importa eres tú, Minori. – Dijo Tetsu besando apasionadamente a su chica.

Al momento de sentir la boca de Tetsu sobre sus labios, la chica rodeó el cuello de Tetsu con sus brazos y correspondió a su beso. En ese momento, escuché claramente como el corazón de Satsuki se rompía en un millón de pedazos mientras un par de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

– Sabes muy bien que solo tengo ojos para ti, bonita. – Comentó Tetsu sonriendo después de que se separó de su novia.

– Perdón por ponerme celosa, cariño. Pero sabes muy bien que no quiero compartirte con nadie. – Contestó la chica.

– No te preocupes. Es normal sentir celos cuando de verdad amas a alguien. – Dijo Tetsu.

En ese momento, la pareja se volvió hacia nosotros.

– Por cierto. Quiero a presentarles a mi novia, se llama Minori Tachibana. – Dijo Tetsu mientras abrazaba su chica por la cintura.

– ¡Mucho gusto! – Dijo Minori haciendo una reverencia.

– Él es Aomine-kun, uno de mis amigos. Y él es Javier-san, un chico extranjero que es amigo de Aomine-kun. – Dijo Tetsu presentándome a Javier y a mí con su novia.

– Mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien. – Le dije a la chica.

– Lo mismo digo, Aomine-kun. – Dijo Minori sonriéndome.

– Es un placer conocerte, Minori. – Dijo Javier.

– Igualmente, Javier-kun. – Respondió Minori.

En ese momento, Minori se volteó hacia Satsuki y la miró con una mirada penetrante.

– Y tú, escúchame bien. No vuelvas a acercarte a Tetsuya. Será mejor que mantengas tu distancia y te busques a otro hombre. Porque si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi novio, no me haré responsable de lo que pueda pasarte. – Dijo Minori con un tono de voz aterrador.

Satsuki palideció al escuchar eso y tragó saliva.

– Por cierto, ¿Hace cuánto empezaron a salir? – Pregunté con curiosidad.

– Hace cinco meses. – Explicó Tetsu. – Nos conocimos en la biblioteca luego de chocar accidentalmente, le ayudé a recoger unos libros y a partir de ahí empezamos a encontrarnos en casi todos los lugares. Decidí conocerla más a fondo y descubrí que era una chica muy amable, y eso me atrajo. Pasado un tiempo me empezó a gustar y le pedí que fuera mi novia y aceptó sin dudarlo.

– Cualquiera se enamoraría de una chica amable. – Comentó Javier sonriendo.

– Así es. – Contestó Tetsu con una sonrisa.

– No quisiera interrumpir tu charla con tus amigos, Tetsuya. Pero la película empezará dentro de poco. ¿No crees que deberíamos irnos? – Dijo la chica tomando del brazo a Tetsu.

– Es cierto. Perdón por no quedarme más tiempo, Aomine-kun. Pero Minori y yo iremos a ver una película. – Dijo Tetsu.

– No te preocupes. Ve a tu cita. – Le dije sonriéndole.

– Nos vemos, Aomine-kun, Javier-kun. Espero que nos volvamos a ver. – Dijo la chica despidiéndose de nosotros.

Javier y yo sonreímos y entonces Tetsu y su novia se alejaron. En cuanto los perdí de vista, escuché unos leves sollozos que poco a poco se hacían más fuertes. Al darme la vuelta, vi a Satsuki con el rostro envuelto en lágrimas. Sabiendo que sufría, la abracé fuertemente.

– Tranquila, Satsuki. No llores. Sé que es duro y puede que esto suene cruel, pero debes olvidarte de Tetsu para siempre. Ya te demostró que no te quiere y se ve que realmente ama a su novia. Y por lo visto, no tiene ojos para otra mujer que no sea ella. – Le dije en un intento de reconfortarla.

Satsuki no dijo nada y correspondió a mi abrazo mientras seguía llorando desconsoladamente. Javier no dijo nada y contemplaba la escena en silencio. Sabía que iba a ser difícil pero ahora tendría que hacer que Satsuki se sintiera mejor y olvidara a Tetsu. Sin duda alguna, es algo muy doloroso que te rompan el corazón de esa forma.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 6. Una historia que contar, más partidos y algunos problemas y complicaciones._**

POV JAVIER.

Habían pasado ya dos días del partido donde destrozamos por completo a Seirin. Me encontraba profundamente dormido cuando de repente sonó la alarma que indicaba que era hora de levantarme. Con algo de dificultad, me levanté y luego de desperezarme me metí al baño a darme una ducha. En cuanto acabé de bañarme, me vestí con el uniforme de mi escuela, la Academia Touou, el cual consistía en un saco azul, un pantalón del mismo color, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja con rayas vino.

En cuanto bajé a desayunar mi madre me recibió con un beso.

– Buenos días, mi cielo. – Dijo mi madre abrazándome y acariciando mi cabello negro.

– Buenos días, mamá. – Le respondí.

Oh, se me había olvidado decirlo. A pesar de que soy americano, yo tengo ascendencia japonesa. Mi madre era japonesa y su nombre de nacimiento era Mitsuki Kuzuhara. Al casarse con mi padre, Ángel Ríos, adoptó su apellido y se convirtió en Mitsuki Ríos. Mi madre era una mujer de 36 años, joven y hermosa en todos los sentidos, su largo cabello era celeste, sus ojos eran turquesas, su estatura era media y su cuerpo con sus curvas perfectas era envidiable. Era una persona perfecta. Cabe señalar que me tuvo cuando tenía 19 años, por lo que fue una madre joven.

Mientras contemplaba a mi madre, escuché dos voces llamarme.

– Hola, Javier. – Decían esas dos voces.

Al darme la vuelta, vi a una jovencita de 14 años y a un niño de 10 años. La chica se llamaba Otome y el niño se llamaba Danny. Ellos eran mis hermanos menores. Otome era una chica alegre y entusiasta y al igual que a mí también le gustaba el baloncesto. Otome era una chica hermosa de cabello celeste y ojos marrones iguales a los míos, cortesía de los genes de mi padre. Podría decir que Otome era la viva imagen de mi mamá salvo por el color de sus ojos. Mientras que Danny era un niño con cabello negro como el mío y sus ojos eran turquesas, iguales a los de mi madre. En ese entonces, yo tenía 17 años y estaba en mi segundo año de preparatoria, Otome tenía 14 años y estaba en su último año de secundaria y estaba próxima a entrar a la preparatoria. Mientras que Danny tenía 10 años y estaba en cuarto año de primaria.

– Hola, Otome. Hola, Danny. – Les dije a mis dos hermanos saludándolos.

En ese momento, apareció en escena una hermosa mujer de 37 años de edad de cabello rubio, largo, lacio y sedoso y ojos verdes. Su nombre era Vivian Reynard y era mi madrastra. Sí, escucharon bien. Mi madrastra. Desafortunadamente, cuando yo tenía 8 años, mi padre, que era bombero, murió durante un incendio intentando salvar a una niña. Él logró salvar a la niña pero desafortunadamente murió en el hospital a causa de una fuerte intoxicación por el humo que inhaló en el incendio. En ese entonces, Otome tenía cinco años y Danny apenas tenía unos meses de haber nacido. Pasados cinco meses, mi madre abandonó el luto rápidamente y descubriría la razón de ello.

 **Flashback…**

Habían pasado ya cinco meses después de la muerte de mi padre. Tenía apenas ocho años y regresaba de la escuela. En cuanto entré a mi casa, todo estaba en silencio. En ese momento, escuché ruidos raros proviniendo de la planta alta de la casa. Subí con cuidado las escaleras y descubrí que el ruido provenía de la habitación de mi madre. Al asomarme por una rendija, vi algo que me dejó congelado.

Mi madre y la que ahora es mi madrastra estaban completamente desnudas besándose y acariciándose con lujuria mientras rodaban en la cama. Me quedé atónito viendo aquello y tragué saliva cuando mi ahora madrastra introdujo los pezones de mi madre en su boca, chupándolos con fuerza, haciéndola gemir. Seguí observando hasta que decidí huir cuando mi madre le abrió las piernas a mí ahora madrastra y empezó a lamer su entrepierna.

Como era un niño, eso me dejó traumado por varios días. Un par de semanas después de aquello, mi madre trajo a esa mujer a la casa y nos dijo a Otome y a mí que habían empezado a salir hacia dos meses y ahora tenían planeado casarse. Aunque Otome y yo no estábamos muy de acuerdo, tuvimos que aceptar pues era nuestra madre y la queríamos ver feliz. Un año después mi madre y su novia se casaron y no mucho tiempo después, ambas consiguieron buenas ofertas de trabajo en Los Ángeles, California, por lo que nos mudamos allí, donde conocí a Alex, a Taiga y a Tatsuya. Alex accedió a entrenarme luego de rogarle mucho y con respecto a Taiga y a Tatsuya, me enfrenté a ellos en más de 50 ocasiones tanto en partidos uno contra uno como en partidos en equipo. Pero nunca gané ni una sola vez. Luego de muchísimas derrotas, Taiga y Tatsuya regresaron a Japón y yo los alcancé dos años después. Y ahora hice pedazos a Taiga y haré lo mismo con Tatsuya.

Cabe señalar que mi padre, antes de ser bombero, siempre soñó con ser un jugador profesional de baloncesto y jugar en la NBA. Pero por desgracia, nunca logró llegar a destacar y tuvo que abandonar sus sueños de ser basquetbolista. Pero antes de dejar Arizona y mudarme a California, visité la tumba de mi padre y juré que me volvería un jugador de la NBA para cumplir su sueño y también el mío, pues cuando tenía cuatro años agarré por primera vez un balón de baloncesto y me fascinó jugarlo.

 **Fin del flashback. De vuelta al presente…**

– Hola, Mitsuki. ¿Cómo dormiste? – Preguntó mi segunda madre.

– Muy bien **.** Gracias, Vivian. – Dijo mi madre plantándole un beso en los labios a mi otra madre, el cual obviamente fue correspondido.

Me jodía admitirlo, pero mis dos madres se amaban con locura y yo también las amaba y las atesoraba con todo mí ser. Vivian era una mujer amable, dulce, buena y que me amaba a mí, a Otome y a Danny como si fuéramos sus hijos. Y es que a ella nunca se le dieron bien las relaciones con los hombres, sin mencionar que descubrió que era estéril, por lo que decidió probar suerte con las mujeres. Y al final le fue bastante bien con mi mamá. Cuando se casaron, mi madre adoptó el apellido Reynard, de modo que ahora se llama Mitsuki Reynard. Ambas trabajaban como secretarias en una compañía de lácteos y eventualmente consiguieron unas buenas ofertas de trabajo en Japón por lo que nos mudamos a este país que también es mi segunda patria.

Mi familia y yo nos sentamos a desayunar. En cuanto terminé, yo me puse mis zapatillas deportivas Converse negras las cuales siempre llevaba a la escuela y me dirigí a la Academia Touou, mi escuela. En cuanto llegué al inmueble me dirigí a mi salón encontrándome con Satsuki, Daiki y con Momo. Las clases empezaron y yo empecé a contarlas aburridamente ansioso de poder ir a practicar basquetbol. Aunque la escuela me aburría, no la dejaba de lado y era un excelente estudiante e inclusive Momo me pedía que ayudara a Daiki a estudiar, pues sus notas eran pésimas. Y yo siempre accedía.

Además, estaba muy emocionado, pues al día siguiente sería nuestro segundo partido de la Copa de Invierno. Nuestro segundo oponente sería la Preparatoria Aoba Johsai de la prefectura de Miyagi. De acuerdo a las investigaciones de Momo, la Preparatoria Aoba Johsai era una de las escuelas más poderosas de la prefectura de Miyagi y no era de extrañarse, pues Momo investigó los antecedentes de nuestro próximo oponente y vimos que tenía muy buenos números, pues en la pasada Copa de Invierno alcanzaron los cuartos de final siendo derrotados por Rakuzan, en el Torneo Nacional de Primavera, llegaron hasta los cuartos de final siendo eliminados por Shutoku. Y en el Torneo Inter-escolar de Verano que acababa de pasar, no pudieron clasificar a los playoffs, pero quedaron ubicados en segundo lugar del bloque en el que jugaron. Sin lugar a dudas, Aoba Johsai sería un rival formidable y esperaba que fuera un buen partido.

FIN JAVIER POV.

POV GENERAL.

En la biblioteca de la Preparatoria Seirin, los ahora ex-miembros de Seirin, Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Izuki, Mitobe, Koganei y Tsuchida se encontraban estudiando para los exámenes de ingreso a la Universidad mientras platicaban acerca de la Copa de Invierno:

– Ne, Hyuuga. – Dijo Kiyoshi.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Hyuuga en tono cortante.

– ¿Crees que Touou pueda ganar la Copa de Invierno? – Respondió Kiyoshi con otra pregunta.

– Es lo más probable. Desde que nos hicieron trizas en el primer partido, su reputación está por los cielos y ahora son los grandes favoritos para llevarse el título. – Comentó Hyuuga.

– Duele aceptarlo, pero así es. Me atrevo a decir que incluso están por arriba de Rakuzan. – Dijo Izuki.

– Me jode admitirlo, pero Touou se volvió increíblemente fuerte. Ese chico de pelo rosa y el chico extranjero eran unos tipos presumidos, burlones e insoportables. Aunque nos humillaron al final del juego, tengo que reconocer que tienen talento. – Dijo Hyuuga.

– Así es. El chico que se parece a Momoi-chan y el chico extranjero son increíbles. Nunca hubiera imaginado que el chico extranjero pudiera copiar técnicas como lo hace Kise y sobre todo que hiciera puré a Kagami fácilmente. – Comentó Koganei.

– … – Mitobe no dijo nada y solo asintió.

– Los jugadores de Touou sin duda alguna son unos verdaderos monstruos. Aomine mejoró sus tiros sin forma. El chico de pelo rosa tenía mucho talento. Sakurai y Wakamatsu también mejoraron y hasta se volvieron un poco arrogantes. Y ni qué decir del chico extranjero. Nunca hubiera imaginado que sería un jugador superdotado como Kagami y la Generación de los Milagros. – Dijo Tsuchida.

– Touou sin duda es fuerte. A diferencia de cómo nos pasó hace un año, su nivel de juego no disminuirá, ellos no se relajarán después de habernos derrotado y saldrán a ganar sus partidos como si no hubiera un mañana. – Dijo Hyuuga.

– Así es. Ellos sin duda alguna son muchísimo más fuertes que nosotros. No me extraña que hayan ganado el Torneo Inter-escolar de Verano y que nos hayan hecho pedazos en el primer partido. – Dijo Izuki.

– Sin lugar a dudas estoy convencido de que ganarán la Copa de Invierno. – Comentó el chico con boca de gato.

Los seis chicos siguieron platicando acerca del equipo que los había eliminado en la Copa de Invierno durante varias horas. Al día siguiente, Riko citó a los miembros y ex-miembros del club de baloncesto de Seirin en el metro para ir a ver el resto de la Copa de Invierno.

– ¿Para qué nos citaste aquí, Riko? – Preguntó Kiyoshi confundido.

– Ya estamos eliminados en la Copa de Invierno. Pero eso no significa que no podemos ir a pasar un rato entretenido por allí. ¡Así que vayamos a ver el resto de la Copa de Invierno! – Dijo Riko con voz determinada.

Sin decir nada, los miembros de Seirin, todos vestidos con ropa casual, se dirigieron al Gimnasio Metropolitano de Tokyo para ver el resto de la Copa de Invierno. Aunque en realidad, Riko quería ver cómo le iría al equipo que los había eliminado en el primer partido, y sobre todo para ver de lejos a Satsuki. En cuanto llegaron al estadio, se sentaron en las butacas y se dispusieron a ver los partidos. Luego de tres juegos, llegó el turno de Touou de jugar.

Touou se enfrentaría a una de las escuelas más fuertes de la prefectura de Miyagi: La Preparatoria Aoba Johsai, cuyo uniforme era turquesa con franjas blancas en los costados y sus dorsales del mismo color. Con respecto a Touou, estos estrenaban otro uniforme nuevo, esta vez era de color blanco con los detalles, los kanjis y los dorsales en color negro mientras que la palabra Gakuen era de color rojo y de igual forma, el short tenía una franja roja en la parte inferior. Luego de varios minutos, finalmente llegó la hora de que comenzara el partido entre Touou y Aoba Johsai. Sorprendentemente, Aomine no recibió ningún tipo de castigo por su "númerito" en el juego contra Seirin. Los organizadores del torneo no lo castigaron y como los jugadores de Seirin no levantaron ninguna queja en contra del moreno, el asunto quedó olvidado.

– ¡Que comience el partido correspondiente a la segunda ronda de la Copa de Invierno entre la Preparatoria Aoba Johsai y la Academia Touou! – Dijo el presentador.

El balón fue lanzado al aire y ambos equipos inmediatamente se lanzaron el ataque buscando tomar la ventaja. Pronto los jugadores de Aoba Johsai mostraron de qué estaban hechos y comenzaron a meter en aprietos a los jugadores de Touou. Aoba Johsai era un equipo con un excelente juego en conjunto y que además podía ejecutar jugadas a gran velocidad y unas magníficas fintas, obligando a los jugadores de Touou a pelear en serio y a esforzarse al máximo para poder ganar. Era apenas el primer cuarto y el partido era muy disputado e intenso con ambos bandos encestando y bloqueando tiros. Eventualmente el primer cuarto acabó 25-22 a favor de Touou con una batalla muy equilibrada.

El segundo cuarto comenzó con la misma intensidad que el primero con ambos equipos volcados al frente buscando dominar al otro. Aoba Johsai tenía dos grandes jugadores llamados Ryuuichi Toyoda y Kenta Himemiya los cuales eran muy rápidos y ágiles lo cual ponía en aprietos a Javier y a Aomine, quienes se esforzaban en serio para seguirles los pasos. Aunque no eran los únicos que se esforzaban. Pues los otros jugadores de Aoba Johsai también les daban problemas a Tsutsun, a Wakamatsu y a Sakurai, haciéndolos jugar lo más en serio posible. Cuando el segundo cuarto acabó, el marcador estaba 54-46 a favor de Touou.

Durante el tercer cuarto, Himemiya y Toyoda volvieron a mostrar sus armas poniendo en aprietos a Touou. Pues los dos eran sumamente rápidos y con una gran agilidad, podían ejecutar fintas perfectas con las cuales engañaban a los jugadores de Touou y lograban encestar el balón. Al ver que Aoba Johsai iba en serio, Aomine activó su nueva técnica a la que todavía no le ponía nombre mientras que Javier activó su "Copia Perfecta de la Copia Perfecta" pues esa técnica era similar a la de Kise, salvo que además de los movimientos de la Generación de los Milagros, también podía usar los de Kagami. Con esas dos técnicas en uso, Javier y Aomine comenzaron a dominar a placer a Aoba Johsai, quienes no se rendían y seguían dándoles mucha pelea.

En ese momento, los jugadores de Seirin notaron algo: Aomine tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la cual era la prueba de que se estaba divirtiendo mucho por haber encontrado un rival que no se rendía y se esforzaba al máximo. Todos los miembros de Seirin no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver a Aomine sonriendo, en especial Kuroko, quien se sentía feliz de ver que Aomine estaba sonriendo, y su expresión era muy diferente a la de ese desastroso partido.

– Me siento muy feliz por ti, Aomine-kun. Finalmente has vuelto a ser el antes. – Pensó Kuroko al ver a su antigua luz con una gran sonrisa.

Eventualmente, el tercer cuarto acabó 96-64 a favor de Touou. En cuanto empezó el último cuarto, Aomine y Javier volvieron a lanzarse al ataque haciendo una dupla ofensiva de miedo pues los jugadores de Aoba Johsai batallaban en serio para detenerlos. Aunque era más claro que no estaban jugando solos, pues Wakamatsu, Sakurai y Tsutsun también los ayudaban. Con el paso de los minutos, la brecha entre Touou y Aoba Johsai aumentaba más y más, pero los jugadores de Aoba Johsai no se rendían y seguían esforzándose para intentar detener a los jugadores de Touou, quienes seguían anotando puntos. Finalmente el tiempo se terminó y se escuchó la bocina que indicaba el final del partido.

– ¡Se acabó el tiempo! – Dijo el árbitro.

Marcador final: **Touou 180-80 Aoba Johsai**. Victoria para Touou que significaba el pase a la tercera ronda. Los jugadores de Touou celebraron en grande su victoria duplicada. Y esta vez Aomine celebró efusivamente con Javier, Tsutsun, Sakurai y Wakamatsu, pues se sentía sumamente satisfecho de que los jugadores de Aoba Johsai nunca bajaron los brazos a pesar de ir perdiendo por un marcador tan abultado y les dieron mucha pelea, obligándolos a jugar en serio. Sin lugar a dudas, aquel partido había dejado a Aomine con muy buen sabor de boca, a diferencia del partido contra Seirin.

En cuanto acabó el partido, los miembros de Seirin sonrieron pues no había sido casualidad que Touou ganara el Torneo Inter-escolar de Verano y que luego los hicieran pedazos en el primer partido de la Copa de Invierno. Ellos se habían hecho fuertes de verdad y sobre todo, Aomine volvía a sonreír al haber encontrado un oponente que le diera pelea y no se rindiera. Al verlo muy alegre y animado festejando con sus compañeros, los miembros de Seirin sonrieron.

Un par de días después, se llevaron a cabo los partidos correspondientes a la tercera ronda de la Copa de Invierno. El siguiente oponente de Touou sería la Preparatoria Kirisaki Daiichi. Los miembros de Seirin se quedaron petrificados luego de saber que el próximo oponente de Touou sería Kirisaki Daiichi, equipo al que odiaban porque ahí jugaba Makoto Hanamiya, quien lesionó de forma intencional a Teppei Kiyoshi. Sin embargo, los miembros de Seirin confiaban en que Touou derrotaría a Kirisaki Daiichi.

De nueva cuenta, vestidos con ropa casual, el equipo de Seirin asistió a ver el partido entre Touou y Kirisaki Daiichi, quienes junto con Seiho fueron los dos últimos equipos en clasificar a la Copa de Invierno luego de superar las preliminares y la liga final. Kirisaki Daiichi venía con números bastante llamativos, pues en el primer partido derrotaron a la Preparatoria Haruda de la prefectura de Toyama con un marcador de 123-52 y en el segundo partido vencieron a la Academia Souou de la prefectura de Miyazaki con un marcador de 110-82.

Luego de varios minutos, llegó la hora de que empezara el partido. En el cuadro titular de Kirisaki Daiichi estaban Makoto Hanamiya, Kazuya Hara, Kojiro Furuhashi, Kentaro Seto y Hiroshi Yamazaki quienes vestían su clásico uniforme verde con detalles blancos y negros. Por el lado de Touou, Wakamatsu, Sakurai, Tsutsun, Javier y Aomine estaban en el cuadro titular y vestían su uniforme blanco con los detalles, los kanjis y los dorsales en negro, la palabra Gakuen en rojo y una franja roja en la parte inferior del short. Ambos equipos se prepararon y el árbitro se dispuso a empezar el juego.

– ¡Que comience el partido correspondiente a la tercera ronda de la Copa de Invierno entre la Preparatoria Kirisaki Daiichi y la Academia Touou! – Dijo el presentador.

El balón fue lanzado al aire y el partido empezó. Como era costumbre, Touou se lanzó al ataque de inmediato consiguiendo anotar los primeros puntos cortesía de Aomine. Dado que Touou tenía un poderío devastador, pronto empezaron a ampliar la ventaja. Y como era costumbre, Kirisaki Daiichi empezó con su juego sucio pues Furuhashi, Hara, Seto, Yamazaki y el propio Hanamiya empezaron a faulear a los jugadores de Touou, siempre cubriendo el campo de visión del árbitro para que este no los sancionara. Hanamiya tenía en la mira a Tsutsun, a Javier y a Aomine quienes eran los ases de Touou, por lo que Furuhashi, Hara, Yamazaki y Seto los atacaban con rodillazos, codazos y pisotones para dificultarles a el juego y anotar puntos, pero ellos no se intimidaron y se deshacían de las faltas con relativa facilidad. Aunque Aomine, Javier y Tsutsun eran los más atacados, Sakurai y Wakamatsu tampoco se quedaban atrás y también eran fauleados.

Pero a pesar de eso, los jugadores de Touou no se amedrentaron y poco a poco ampliaban la brecha. Finalmente el primer cuarto acabó 38-12 a favor de Touou. En cuanto acabó el intervalo de descanso, comenzó el segundo cuarto, los jugadores de Touou retomaron su estilo ofensivo y anotaban puntos con gran facilidad con lo que la brecha en el marcador aumentaba. En una jugada, Seto falló un tiro, Javier quiso ir por el rebote pero Hara lo pidió en el pie para impedirle saltar y luego saltó para agarrar el balón. Luego, Hara usó la jugada para darle un codazo a Javier, quien lo recibió de lleno la cara, pero no se quejó y miró con odio puro a Hara. El codazo le hizo pedazos la nariz a Javier pero él parecía no sentir dolor y su rostro no reflejaba otra cosa más que un gran enojo.

– ¿En serio pensaste que me detendrías con eso? Eres tan idiota que cuesta trabajo creerlo. Tus estúpidos trucos no funcionarán conmigo. – Respondió Javier fulminando con la mirada a Hara mientras sangraba de la nariz.

– Ya veo. – Dijo Hara con una sonrisa.

En las gradas, los miembros de Seirin vieron aquello y se enojaron bastante al ver que Kirisaki Daiichi quería lesionar a los tres jugadores más peligrosos de Touou. A pesar de que la nariz de Javier continuaba sangrando, el juego no se paró y los jugadores de Touou seguían aumentando su ventaja con gran facilidad. Luego en otra jugada similar, Hara falló un tiro y Tsutsun quiso ir por el rebote pero Furuhashi le pisó el pie para que no saltara. Furuhashi saltó y atrapó el balón y usó la jugada para dirigir su codo hacía el rostro de Tsutsun, quien no se intimidó y recibió de lleno el codazo en un lado de la cabeza. Cuando Furuhashi retiró su codo, los miembros de Seirin vieron que Tsutsun tenía el ojo izquierdo morado. Pero tal y como pasó con Javier, Tsutsun no parecía sentir dolor y miró con odio puro al chico con ojos de zombie.

– Oye, ¿Nunca te han dicho que tienes los ojos podridos? – Le preguntó Tsutsun al chico con ojos de pescado muerto.

– Satsuki tiene razón. ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes ojos de pez muerto? – Dijo Javier acercándose.

– Concuerdo con Tsutsun y Javier. Tienes ojos de zombie. – Comentó Aomine.

– Nunca me han dicho eso. Pero la gente a menudo suele hacer comentarios acerca de la forma de mis ojos. – Respondió Furuhashi.

– Te voy a advertir algo, maldito idiota con ojos podridos. Tus trucos baratos no van a funcionar con nosotros. No vamos a perder contra unas escorias como ustedes. – Dijo Tsutsun fulminando con la mirada a Furuhashi.

Furuhashi no dijo nada y volvió con sus compañeros. De nueva cuenta, el juego no se detuvo y los jugadores de Touou seguían aumentando la brecha de diferencia entre Kirisaki Daiichi y ellos. Sin embargo, Kirisaki Daiichi seguía con su juego sucio pero no lograban detener a Touou, y eventualmente el segundo cuarto acabó 75-30 a favor de Touou con una diferencia abismal de 45 puntos. Cuando los jugadores de ambos equipos se dirigieron a sus vestidores para descansar y plantear estrategias, los miembros de Seirin pudieron ver que los jugadores de Touou tenían hematomas bastante notorios en sus brazos, piernas, hombros y torsos. Al ver eso, los miembros de Seirin no pudieron evitar sentirse preocupados por los jugadores de Touou y lo único que podían hacer era esperar a que ninguno saliera herido.

En cuanto acabó el descanso, comenzó el tercer cuarto. Los jugadores de Kirisaki Daiichi trataron de ejecutar su red de telaraña con la que esperaban anular el poder ofensivo de Touou y darle la vuelta al partido. Furuhashi creía que Touou no volvería a anotar ni un punto más con la red de telaraña. Que equivocados estaban todos. La red de telaraña no funcionó en absoluto con Touou, quienes con un perfecto juego en equipo, rompieron la red de telaraña haciendo más y más grande la brecha de diferencia en el marcador. El juego sucio no afectaba a Touou quienes anotaban con relativa facilidad, mientras que Kirisaki Daiichi lograba anotar a duras penas. Faltando 30 segundos para el fin del tercer cuarto, Hanamiya se dio cuenta que no podrían detener a Touou por lo que tomó una decisión drástica. Aomine se encaraba con Furuhashi y entonces Hanamiya esbozó una sonrisa diabólica.

– Descansa en paz. – Dijo Hanamiya sonriendo perversamente y entonces chasqueó los dedos, dándole a Furuhashi una señal para lesionar a Aomine.

Todos los miembros de Seirin vieron aquella señal y tuvieron un mal presentimiento. Aomine se dispuso a driblear a Furuhashi con un regate rápido y cuando iba a hacerlo, el chico con ojos de pez muerto de forma deliberada le pisó el pie izquierdo a Aomine. La brusquedad de la jugada causó que el pie de Aomine se torciera bruscamente. Y en ese momento, Aomine sintió un dolor punzante en el tobillo.

– ¡Ugh! – Dijo Aomine sintiendo ese dolor.

– Muy buena jugada, Dai… – Dijo Tsutsun acercándose pero no pudo terminar de hablar luego de ver algo.

Aomine cayó al suelo, mientras apretaba los dientes por el intenso dolor que sentía y entonces lanzó un gran grito de dolor.

– ¡Ghhhh! ¡Ourgh! ¡AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! – Gritó Aomine mientras se agarraba la pierna.

– ¡DAIKI! / ¡AOMINE! / ¡AOMINE-SAN! / ¡DAI-CHAN! – Gritaron alarmados Tsutsun, Javier, Wakamatsu, Sakurai y Satsuki luego de escuchar el grito de dolor de Aomine.

En las gradas, los miembros de Seirin se preocuparon bastante y de igual forma se enfurecieron porque todos vieron el momento en el que Hanamiya le dio la señal a Furuhashi de lesionar intencionalmente a Aomine. Era completamente obvio que Hanamiya recurriría a trucos sucios para lesionar a los jugadores estrella de cualquier equipo.

– ¡Hijo de perra! – Gritó Kagami enojado.

– Ese malnacido jugó sucio. – Dijo Hyuuga.

– Así es. Le pisó el pie a Aomine-kun. – Comentó Riko con una mirada molesta.

– Ahora Hanamiya dio una orden para que lesionaran a Aomine. Nunca va a cambiar. – Opinó Kiyoshi.

– ¡¿ Cómo pudo usar ese truco tan sucio con Aomine-kun?! – Dijo Kuroko con una expresión de absoluta ira en su rostro.

En ese momento, Tsutsun y Javier explotaron de ira pues Javier y Tsutsun vieron claramente cuando Hanamiya dio aquella señal y cuando el chico con ojos de pescado muerto fauleó a Aomine de forma deliberada.

– ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ¡TÚ LE ORDENASTE A ESE MALDITO ZOMBIE QUE LESIONARA A DAIKI! ¡Y NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE PORQUE VI CLARAMENTE CUANDO CHASQUEASTE LOS DEDOS DANDO UNA SEÑAL! – Gritó Javier mientras agarraba por las solapas de la camiseta a Hanamiya.

– ¡MALDITO TIPEJO CON LOS OJOS PODRIDOS! ¡HERISTE ADREDE A DAIKI! – Gritó Tsutsun y en ese momento trató de darle un puñetazo al chico con ojos de pez muerto pero en ese momento una mano lo agarró del tobillo.

– Espera, Tsutsun. No vale la pena que te pelees con esas malditas escorias. Mejor aplástenlos en baloncesto. – Dijo Aomine deteniendo a Tsutsun.

Cojeando, Aomine salió de la cancha y entonces un jugador suplente entró a sustituirlo. Una vez en la banca, Aomine se quitó su zapatilla y su calceta y vio que tenía una gran hinchazón en el tobillo. Por lo que Satsuki y Harasawa le aplicaron hielo y agua fría en la hinchazón para intentar bajársela. El partido se reanudó y los jugadores de Touou siguieron atacando a Kirisaki Daiichi sin piedad aumentando puntos con gran facilidad. Finalmente el último cuarto acabó 114-38 con una diferencia abismal de 76 puntos por lo que nada podría hacer que Touou perdiera el partido.

El último cuarto dio comienzo y Tsutsun hacía mucho daño con sus regates y tiros, mientras que Wakamatsu hacía daño con sus rebotes y tiros mientras que Sakurai era imparable con sus tiros de liberación rápida. Y en ese momento, Javier activó su "Copia Perfecta de la Copia Perfecta" valiéndose de los tiros sin forma de Aomine, los tiros de larga distancia de Midorima, la defensa y el Martillo de Thor de Murasakibara, el Ojo del Emperador de Akashi, las pocas técnicas propias de Kise, los movimientos de Kuroko y los movimientos de Kagami, con los cuales incrementaba más y más la brecha. Los jugadores de Touou estaban dispuestos a destrozar por completó a Kirisaki Daiichi como represalia por haber lesionado a Aomine. El tiempo se diluyó con el dominio de Touou y finalmente se escuchó la alarma que indicaba el fin del juego.

– ¡Se acabó el tiempo! – Gritó el árbitro.

Marcador final: **Touou 180-40 Kirisaki Daiichi**. Victoria aplastante para Touou que significaba que habían avanzado a los cuartos de final de la Copa de Invierno. Los jugadores de Touou celebraron en grande su victoria contundente sobre Kirisaki Daiichi. Aomine sonrió y felicitó a sus compañeros de equipo. En las gradas, los miembros de Seirin se sintieron muy felices de que Touou hubiera hecho pedazos a Kirisaki Daiichi pues era lo que menos se merecían por su juego sucio.

En cuanto los jugadores de ambos equipos se dieron las gracias y abandonaron la cancha, Satsuki y Aomine se dirigieron a la enfermería para revisar la lesión del moreno. El doctor revisó el tobillo del peliazul y entonces le dijo que sólo había sido una leve torcedura nada grave por lo que con un poco de hielo y unos estiramientos en dos días estaría como nuevo. Aomine se sintió aliviado pues no quería perderse la parte importante del torneo. Una vez que salieron de la enfermería, el peliazul y la pelirrosa se dirigieron con el resto del equipo.

FIN GENERAL POV.

POV RIKO.

Al final, Touou aplastó sin ningún problema a Kirisaki Daiichi. Sinceramente los chicos y yo nos sentimos muy felices de que Touou hiciera pedazos a esos tipos tan sucios y despreciables de Kirisaki Daiichi. Y así, Touou superó con números bastante llamativos las tres primeras rondas, ya que en el primer partido nos hicieron pedazos 180-60 triplicándonos el resultado. En el segundo partido, vencieron a Aoba Johsai 180-80 duplicándoles el resultado. Y ahora hicieron trizas a Kirisaki Daiichi con un marcador de 180-40. De nueva cuenta fue una victoria triplicada. Algo sorprendente es que Touou anotó 180 puntos en sus tres partidos dando un total de 540 puntos lo que los acreditaba como el equipo con el mejor ataque en el certamen.

Por otro lado, Kaijou, Shutoku, Rakuzan y Fukuradai no tuvieron ninguna dificultad en superar las tres primeras rondas ganando con marcadores más o menos holgados. Con respecto a Yosen, ocurrió algo que nunca antes había ocurrido. Durante el tercer partido de Yosen, los espectadores no podían creer lo que había pasado. Los jugadores del equipo contrario estaban jadeando y tenían miradas de sorpresa mientras que los jugadores de Yosen tenían miradas de triunfo. El marcador de ese partido había sido: **Tsukigawa 0-106 Yosen.** El Escudo de Aegis superó las tres primeras rondas sin permitir ni un solo punto en contra. En el primer partido, vencieron 0-72 a la Preparatoria Yamanobe de la prefectura de Tokushima. En el segundo partido, derrotaron 0-82 a la Preparatoria Kizakura Daiichi de la prefectura de Tottori y en el tercer partido hicieron pedazos 0-106 a la Preparatoria Tsukigawa de la prefectura de Mie.

Sin duda alguna, Yosen había mejorado considerablemente y el equipo que lo enfrentara en cuartos de final tendría muchos problemas contra ellos. Una vez que las tres primeras rondas acabaron, pude ver que los ocho equipos que avanzaron a cuartos de final fueron Touou, Rakuzan, Yosen, Kaijou, Fukuradai y los tres reyes de Tokyo: Shutoku, Seiho y Senshinkan. Nos sorprendimos bastante al ver quiénes habían avanzado a los playoffs pues era la primera vez que los tres reyes de Tokyo disputarían los playoffs de un torneo. Ahora sólo faltaba que se hiciera el sorteo para definir las cuatro llaves de cuartos de final, pero de algo estaba segura. Los cuartos de final sin lugar a dudas ofrecerían partidos explosivos pues todos los equipos eran extremadamente poderosos y contaban con excelentes jugadores para llegar lejos. Todos esos equipos tenían las mismas posibilidades de ganar y no había nada definido todavía.

FIN RIKO POV.

POV GENERAL.

Los jugadores de Yosen iban saliendo del estadio luego de haber vencido a Tsukigawa. Platicaban amenamente acerca de sus partidos cuando en ese momento, la entrenadora Masako Araki los interrumpió.

– Pongan atención. Aquí tengo los vídeos de la Academia Touou. Todo parece indicar que nuestro oponente en los cuartos de final será el equipo que Katsunori dirige. Así que volvamos al hotel de concentración. – Dijo Araki.

Una hora después, en el hotel donde Yosen se hospedaba, sus miembros estaban viendo los vídeos de los tres partidos de Touou. Cuando terminaron dichos videos, los jugadores de Yosen se quedaron estupefactos luego de ver cómo Touou había aplastado a sus rivales con relativa facilidad.

– No hay duda. El equipo de Katsunori tiene un poder ofensivo devastador sin mencionar que su juego en equipo es bastante ordenado. Con seguridad, nos atacarán desde el primer momento con toda su fuerza destructora. Para realizar el sueño de ganar la Copa de Invierno tenemos que detener la ofensiva de Touou a cualquier costo. Sin duda alguna, el poder ofensivo de Touou es aún más explosivo que el de Seirin. Curiosamente Touou aplastó a Seirin en el primer partido a pesar de que Seirin era el campeón defensor del certamen. Y en sus otros dos partidos consiguieron victorias con marcadores abultados. – Explicó Araki luego de ver los vídeos de los partidos de Touou.

– ¿Es verdad lo que acabo de ver? – Preguntó Ryouhei Katou luego de ver los vídeos.

– ¿Eso en verdad era baloncesto? – Se preguntó Katashi Takayama.

– ¿Tú qué opinas, Himuro? Tengo entendido que un amigo tuyo juega en Touou, ¿no es así? – Preguntó Araki a Himuro.

– Así es, Javier juega en Touou al lado de Aomine-kun, uno de los amigos de Atsushi. No tengo duda de que enfrentarme a Javier será un desafío muy lindo. Él realmente se ha hecho fuerte y es completamente diferente al Javier que conocí en Estados Unidos, pues hizo pedazos a Taiga con relativa facilidad. Además, las tres victorias de Touou con esos marcadores tan abultados no fueron obra de la casualidad. Los tres equipos que vencieron eran equipos muy poderosos. Seirin era un equipo muy fuerte sin mencionar que eran los campeones vigentes. Aoba Johsai y Kirisaki Daiichi también eran equipos muy fuertes y difíciles de vencer. Por lo que sin lugar a dudas este será un partido sumamente complicado pero no imposible de ganar. – Comentó Himuro.

– Por lo tanto, Aomine, el chico de pelo rosa y el extranjero son los jugadores más peligrosos de Touou y los que sin duda nos harán más daño. Para ganar el partido, tendremos que detenerlos a cómo dé lugar. Por lo que esos tres jugadores serán a los que tendremos en la mira para el día del partido. Aunque aún falta que el sorteo se haga, las posibilidades de enfrentarnos a Touou son más del 90%. Así que tendremos que prepararnos de inmediato. – Dijo Araki.

Por otro lado, los jugadores de Touou también se quedaron estupefactos luego de ver la forma en la que Yosen nulificó por completo el poder ofensivo de las tres escuelas contra las que jugaron.

– ¿Acaso lo que acabo de ver es real? – Preguntó Wakamatsu totalmente sorprendido.

– ¿Eso de verdad era basquetbol? – Preguntó Sakurai.

– Así es. El equipo de Masako es lo opuesto a nosotros. Mientras nosotros somos un equipo muy ofensivo, ellos son un equipo muy defensivo. Su solidez es bastante fuerte lo cual no permite que los equipos contrarios puedan hacer puntos. Nuestro poderío ofensivo es muy bueno pero no creo sinceramente que vaya a tener el mismo resultado explosivo que vimos contra Seirin, Aoba Johsai y Kirisaki Daiichi. Aunque todavía no se ha hecho el sorteo para definir las cuatro llaves de cuartos de final, es muy probable que juguemos contra Yosen. – Dijo Harasawa.

– Estoy de acuerdo con el entrenador. Es por eso que logré recolectar algunos datos de los jugadores de Yosen. – Explicó Satsuki. – Murasakibara-kun es un pívot muy fuerte. Como pueden ver, es muy alto y sus brazos y piernas son muy largos sin mencionar que su defensa es muy sólida. Así que deberán tener mucho cuidado con él. Himuro-san es el escolta y también es muy fuerte. Sus regates son muy rápidos y sus fintas son extraordinarias y su Tiro de Espejismo es sumamente difícil de bloquear, así que también tendrán que cuidarse de él. Ese chino, Wei Liu también es muy alto y tiene una defensa muy sólida y también es muy bueno para agarrar rebotes. Así que mucho ojo con él. Sus otros dos titulares Ryouhei Katou y Katashi Takayama son muy altos y bloquean fácilmente los tiros del equipo contrario. Pero si lo vemos bien, todos los jugadores de Yosen son excepcionalmente altos así que no creo que nuestra ofensiva arroje resultados tan explosivos como pasó con Seirin, con Aoba Johsai y con Kirisaki Daiichi.

– Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Satsuki. Murasakibara es fuerte, durante nuestra estancia en Teiko, jugué varios partidos amistosos con él y aunque logré ganar, tuve muchos problemas para anotar contra él. Himuro también es bueno a pesar de no ser un prodigio y los restantes también tienen talento. Será sumamente complicado pero no será imposible ganar. – Dijo Aomine.

– Tienes razón, Dai-chan. – Respondió Satsuki.

– Creo que hay un plan para ganar. Daiki, tú te encargarás de frenar a Murasakibara. Satsuki, tú tendrás que frenar al chino. Kousuke, tú tendrás la tarea de detener a Katou. Tú tendrás que detener a Takayama, Ryo. Y yo tendré en la mira a Tatsuya. – Dijo Javier.

– Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Javier. Será muy difícil pero no imposible ganar. – Respondió Wakamatsu.

Al ver que todos estaban de acuerdo, Harasawa y Satsuki comenzaron a plantear estrategias para vencer a Yosen. Aunque todavía faltaba que se hiciera el sorteo para definir los cuatro enfrentamientos de cuartos de final, tanto en Touou como en Yosen ya daban por hecho de que se enfrentarían en cuartos de final. Sin duda alguna, se avecinaban cuatro batallas explosivas.

* * *

 **Nota. Para no confundirse, aclararé dos cosas. Aomine llama a Tsutsui por su mote "Tsutsun" mientras que a Momoi la llama por su nombre "Satsuki" como lo hace en el anime y en el manga. Javier se dirige a Momoi por el mote de "Momo" mientras que a Tsutsui lo llama por su nombre.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 7. Interludio de una tempestad._**

POV GENERAL.

Ya había llegado el día que se disputarían los cuartos de final de la Copa de Invierno y las cuatro llaves ya habían quedado definidas. La torcedura del tobillo de Aomine había sanado por completo por lo que podría jugar los cuartos de final sin ningún problema. Riko consiguió el itinerario de los cuartos de final de la Copa de Invierno y quedó sorprendida al ver cómo habían quedado definidos los cuatro enfrentamientos de cuartos de final por lo que citó a los miembros y ex-miembros de Seirin en la estación del metro para dirigirse al Gimnasio Metropolitano de Tokyo para ir a ver los enfrentamientos de cuartos de final de la Copa de Invierno. Vestidos con ropa casual, todos acudieron temprano a la cita.

Hyuuga iba vestido con una camisa roja a cuadros, una chaqueta de color amarillo oscuro, unos jeans grises y unos tenis negros. Izuki vestía una playera gris, unos jeans azul claro y unos tenis azules. Kiyoshi llevaba una playera gris, una chaqueta ligera rosa claro, unos jeans cafés y unos tenis negros. Mitobe llevaba una playera de manga larga púrpura claro, unos jeans verdes y unos tenis negros. Koganei llevaba una chamarra naranja, una playera verde, unos pantalones rosas y unas zapatillas deportivas de lona naranjas. Tsuchida llevaba una camisa azul, unos pantalones café claro y unos zapatos negros. Kuroko iba vestido con una playera azul, una chamarra blanca, unos jeans grises y unos tenis blancos con negro. Kagami iba vestido con una playera amarilla, unos jeans grises y unos tenis rojos con blanco. Furihata llevaba una playera blanca de manga larga, un chaleco magenta, unos pantalones amarillos y unos tenis blancos. Fukuda llevaba una chaqueta café, una playera blanca, unos jeans azules y unos tenis negros. Kawahara llevaba una playera verde de manga larga, unos jeans grises y unos tenis negros. Y Riko iba vestida con una camisa negra con el cuello y las mangas blancas y una pequeña corbata blanca, una chaqueta roja, una falda verde oliva y unas botas cafés que le llegaban debajo de la rodilla.

– De acuerdo, chicos. Aquí tengo el itinerario de los cuartos de final de la Copa de Invierno. – Comentó Riko.

– ¿Hablas en serio, Riko? – Preguntó Kiyoshi.

– Así es. Los cuatro partidos de cuartos de final ya quedaron definidos y sinceramente serán duelos explosivos. – Contestó Riko.

– ¿Y cómo quedaron definidos los partidos? – Preguntó Koganei.

– Quedaron así: La primera llave es Shutoku contra Fukuradai. La segunda llave es Kaijou contra Senshinkan. Y la tercera llave es Rakuzan contra Seiho. – Respondió Riko.

– ¿Y que hay de la cuarta llave? – Preguntó Izuki.

– Ese partido sin duda será el más explosivo. Véanlo por su cuenta. – Dijo Riko entregándole el itinerario a Hyuuga.

Hyuuga tomó el itinerario y se quedó mudo de la sorpresa al ver el último enfrentamiento de cuartos de final. Todos le echaron un vistazo y también se quedaron estupefactos después de ver cuál sería el último partido.

– ¡¿Yosen contra Touou?! – Preguntó Hyuuga estupefacto.

– Si no me equivoco, Touou fue el equipo que más puntos anotó mientras que Yosen fue el equipo que menos puntos permitió, cero para ser exactos. – Comentó Kagami recordando los números de ambos equipos.

– Así es. Yosen fue el equipo más sólido mientras que Touou fue el más ofensivo. Todos los duelos serán muy reñidos pero sin duda, el partido que se llevará los reflectores será el de Yosen y Touou. – Dijo Riko.

– Es la mejor ofensiva contra la mejor defensiva. Será un partido muy interesante, ¿no lo crees, Mitobe? – Preguntó el chico con boca de gato.

– … – Como era costumbre, Mitobe no dijo ni una sola palabra y solo asintió con la cabeza.

– Así es. Será un partido entre el mejor ataque y la mejor defensa del torneo. Yosen, un equipo súper defensivo contra Touou, un equipo súper agresivo. Sin duda, será un partido explosivo. ¡Así que vayamos a ver los cuartos de final de la Copa de Invierno! – Dijo Riko enérgicamente.

– ¡SÍ! – Respondieron todos a la vez.

Los miembros de Seirin abordaron el tren y se dirigieron rumbo al Gimnasio Metropolitano de Tokyo para ver los partidos de cuartos de final de la Copa de Invierno. Una vez que llegaron a su destino, bajaron del tren y caminaron rumbo al estadio. Una vez que entraron en este, se dirigieron hacia la zona de butacas y tomaron asiento. Luego esperaron a que comenzaran los partidos. Aunque tendrían que esperar un poco para ver el partido entre Yosen y Touou, pues este sería el último partido en disputarse por los que prácticamente dicho enfrentamiento sería "El Evento Principal" de la noche.

Luego de varios minutos, empezaron los partidos de cuartos de final de la Copa de Invierno. El primer partido sería Shutoku contra Fukuradai, el cual correspondía a la primera llave. Pasados los minutos, ambos equipos saltaron a la cancha. Shutoku llevaba su uniforme blanco con el logo de la escuela y los dorsales en color negro. Mientras que Fukuradai estrenaba una nueva piel: Era un uniforme naranja con el logo Fukuradai en color negro con dos franjas del mismo color en ambos costados del jersey y el short, mientras que los dorsales eran de color amarillo.

Después de que ambos equipos calentaron, se formaron el la cancha listos para empezar. Por el lado de Shutoku, estaban Midorima como escolta, Takao como base, Kondo como ala-pívot, Takagi como alero y Miyaji menor como pívot en el cuadro titular. Mientras que por el lado de Fukuradai en su cuadro titular se encontraban Ogiwara jugando como alero, Mochila como escolta, el capitán Hiyori Sendo como base, Chizuru Terushima como pívot y un chico de cabello negro azulado y ojos marrones llamado Kaede Furukawa jugaba como ala-pívot. Mientras que en la banca de Fukuradai se encontraba un chico alto de cabello castaño y ojos marrones que vestía un uniforme negro de preparatoria. Su nombre era Haruka Maki y era un estudiante de segundo año de la Academia Fukuradai y además era el entrenador del equipo de baloncesto, emulando a Riko quien fue la entrenadora de Seirin siendo apenas una estudiante.

Una vez que ambos equipos ya estaban listos, el árbitro procedió a empezar el juego.

– ¡Que comience el primer partido de cuartos de final de la Copa de Invierno entre la Preparatoria Shutoku y la Academia Fukuradai! – Dijo el presentador.

El balón fue lanzado al aire y el partido empezó. Shutoku fue el primero en obtener el balón y apenas a los catorce segundos del primer cuarto, Midorima anotó los tres primeros puntos con un tiro de larga distancia pero en dos jugadas seguidas, Fukuradai le dio la vuelta. Sin importarles la defensa, ambos equipos se lanzaron al ataque de inmediato. Como era costumbre, Midorima hacía mucho daño con sus tiros de larga distancia, Takao podía anticipar algunas jugadas y detenerlas con su Ojo de Halcón mientras que Takagi, Kondo y Miyaji menor también le infringían daño a Fukuradai, quienes no se amedrentaron y usando la velocidad de Ogiwara, los tiros de tres de Mochila y las habilidades de Sendo, Terushima y Furukawa, metían en muchos aprietos a Shutoku. Cuando el primer cuarto acabó, el marcador estaba 23-25 a favor de Fukuradai. Los miembros de Seirin se sorprendieron bastante al ver que Fukuradai iba a la cabeza.

En cuanto empezó el segundo cuarto, ambos equipos inmediatamente se volvieron a lanzar al ataque encestando tiros al por mayor. A diferencia de otros equipos, los tiros de Midorima no afectaban a los jugadores de Fukuradai quienes anotaban puntos con gran facilidad lo que impedía que no se formara una brecha muy grande entre ambos equipos. Poco a poco, los jugadores de Fukuradai comenzaron a adaptarse al ritmo de juego de Shutoku y empezaron a meterlos en más problemas. Conforme pasaban los minutos, a Midorima se le dificultaba anotar pues era marcado constantemente y usar fintas no le servía de mucho pues Sendo y Furukawa le quitaban el balón en algunas ocasiones. Eventualmente, el segundo cuarto acabó 42-45 a favor de Fukuradai.

Ambos equipos se dirigieron a los vestidores a tomar un descanso de diez minutos. Cuando ese lapso concluyó, el tercer cuarto dio inicio. Fue ahí cuando la balanza se inclinó a favor de Fukuradai pues Midorima era bloqueado constantemente y sobre todo le robaban el balón con mucha facilidad. De igual forma, cada vez que algún jugador de Shutoku le intentaba pasar el balón al peliverde, algún jugador de Fukuradai interceptada el pase impidiendo así que Midorima anotara muy seguido. Midorima estaba en la mira y era Ogiwara quien interceptaba la mayor cantidad de pases que le enviaban al peliverde. Mochida tenía en la mira a Takao quien no podía afectarlo con su Ojo de Halcón. Sendo le daba bastante pelea a Miyaji menor quien sufría en serio para seguirle los pasos. Y Terushima y Furukawa metían en apuros a Kondo y a Takagi respectivamente. Con la balanza a favor de Fukuradai, el tercer cuarto acabó 63-73 a favor de Fukuradai.

Una vez que concluyó el descanso, empezó el último cuarto. Los jugadores de Shutoku y Fukuradai saltaron al campo con la intención de matar o morir. Ambos bandos se lanzaron de inmediato al ataque anotando tiros como si no hubiera un mañana y en efecto así era, pues el pase a las semifinales estaba en juego. Los dos equipos en estaban y bloqueaban tiros y clavadas con gran destreza y no se podían dar el lujo de cometer ningún error. Los jugadores de Shutoku se coordinaban a la perfección con respecto a sus pases y al final lograron que el balón llegará hasta Midorima quien comenzó a hacerle daño a Fukuradai, quien equilibró la batalla con su perfecto y ordenado juego en equipo. Faltando solo un minuto para el fin del juego, el marcador estaba 94-98 a favor de Fukuradai. Midorima se disponía a lanzar un tiro de larga distancia para reducir la brecha a un solo punto pero en ese momento, Ogiwara apareció de la nada, saltó frente a él y le tumbó el balón de la mano con un manotazo. A partir de ese momento, el ánimo de Shutoku se cayó. Pues sus jugadas y pases empezaron a ser interceptados con gran facilidad. Y en dos jugadas seguidas, Mochida y Sendo anotaron un tiro cada quien. Y en la recta final, Ogiwara se disponía a lanzar otro tiro pero Midorima trató de detenerlo, más sin embargo, Ogiwara hizo una finta, se deshizo de la marca del peliverde y lanzó el balón clavándolo en la canasta. En ese momento el árbitro sonó su silbato y la alarma que indicaba el fin del juego sonó.

– ¡Se acabó el tiempo! – Gritó el árbitro.

Marcador final: **Shutoku 94-104 Fukuradai**. Victoria para Fukuradai que significaba que era el primer finalista. Con el partido terminado, los jugadores de la Academia Fukuradai celebraron en grande su victoria y su pase a la final mientras que los jugadores de Shutoku se veían tristes y frustrados. Mientras que en las gradas, los miembros de Seirin estaban sumamente sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar.

– Tu amigo es increíble, Kuroko. Akashi y Midorima perdieron contra él. Y aunque no logró vencer a Aomine, lo mantuvo a raya durante todo el partido. – Comentó Kagami.

– Así es, Kagami-kun. Ogiwara-kun realmente es fuerte. Puede que no sea un prodigio o un jugador superdotado como tú, pero juega muy bien. – Respondió Kuroko.

– Increíble… Primero nos derrotaron a nosotros, luego vencieron a Rakuzan y ahora a Shutoku. Fukuradai sin duda alguna es un equipo increíble aunque tienen pocos miembros. – Dijo Hyuuga.

– Ogiwara-kun es realmente fuerte. Venció a Akashi-kun, a Midorima-kun y puso entre la espada y la pared a Aomine-kun, eso es algo digno de admirar. Fukuradai sin duda es un equipo muy poderoso. – Pensó Riko.

Luego de varios minutos de festejos, los jugadores de Shutoku y Fukuradai se alinearon para darse las gracias.

– ¡Marcador final: 94-104! ¡Gana la Academia Fukuradai! ¡Dense las gracias! – Dijo el árbitro.

– ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! – Dijeron todos a la vez.

En ese momento, Midorima se acercó a Ogiwara para felicitarlo y darle un apretón de manos.

– Buen partido, Ogiwara. No perderé la próxima vez, nanodayo. – Dijo Midorima.

– Claro que sí. Juguemos muchas veces. Yo tampoco perderé. – Respondió Ogiwara.

Midorima le extendió la mano a Ogiwara quien la estrechó sin dudarlo ni un instante. Ogiwara era realmente sorprendente pues se había ganado el respeto de Kagami, Kuroko, Akashi, Aomine y Midorima. Su objetivo era derrotar a la Generación de los Milagros y a Kagami y ganarse su respeto. Ahora solo faltaba derrotar a Kise y a Murasakibara. Ambos equipos abandonaron la cancha para que pudiera empezar el segundo partido de cuartos de final el cual sería entre Kaijou y Senshinkan.

Pasados algunos minutos, ambos equipos saltaron a la cancha para calentar un poco y luego empezar el partido. En el cuadro titular de Kaijou estaban Kise, Hayakawa, Nakamura y los gemelos Kanzaki y vestían su uniforme blanco con las franjas azul claro y los dorsales del mismo color, y los kanjis y los detalles en negro. Mientras que los jugadores de Senshinkan llevaban su uniforme verde oliva. Por el lado de Kaijou, como era costumbre, Hayakawa estaba encendido y hablando en voz alta con su grave problema de habla.

– ¡Muy bien! ¡A captura[r] todos esos [r]ebotes! ¡Tenemos [que] ganar [este] pa[r]tido y avanza[r] a [las] semifina[l]es! – Decía Hayakawa con su habitual tono excitado.

– No entiendo nada de lo que dice. – Comentó Ryousuke Kanzaki con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

– Así es él. No hay forma de calmarlo cuando se porta así. – Dijo Nakamura.

– ¿Tú entiendes lo que dice, Ryouta? – Preguntó Kyousuke Kanzaki.

– No. Pero Hayakawa-senpai es así, Kyousukecchi. Así que ignóralo. – Respondió Kise.

– Si tú lo dices. – Respondió Kyousuke.

– Olvidemos eso y sigamos calentando. – Dijo Nakamura.

Finalmente llegó la hora de que el partido comenzara.

– ¡Que comience el segundo partido de cuartos de final de la Copa de Invierno entre la Preparatoria Kaijou y la Preparatoria Senshinkan! –Dijo el anunciador.

El balón fue lanzado al aire y el partido empezó. Kaijou obtuvo el balón y se lanzó al ataque con la firme intención de tomar la delantera. Kaijou anotó los primeros puntos y rápidamente comenzaron a hacerse sentir en la cancha mostrando su poderío pero los jugadores de Senshinkan no se amedrentaron y respondieron al ataque. Los jugadores de Senshinkan eran más fuertes que el año pasado y podían repeler los ataques de Kaijou con relativa facilidad. Sin embargo, los jugadores de Kaijou jugaban sumamente bien sin mencionar que su juego en equipo era un poco mejor que el de Senshinkan y cuando acabó el primer cuarto, el marcador estaba 24-18 a favor de Kaijou.

Una vez que el intervalo de descanso concluyó, el segundo cuarto dio comienzo. Ambos equipos se lanzaron al frente buscando tomar una buena ventaja. A partir de aquí, fue cuando Kise comenzó a copiar las técnicas de los jugadores de Senshinkan quienes no se vieron afectados por aquello y seguían dando batalla. Aunque era claro que Kise no estaba jugando solo pues se coordinaba muy bien con Hayakawa, Nakamura y los gemelos Kanzaki quienes lo apoyaban en todo momento. Eventualmente el segundo cuarto acabó 46-38 a favor de Kaijou.

Luego de eso, el partido tuvo un pequeño descanso de diez minutos y ambos equipos se retiraron a sus vestidores para descansar un poco y plantear estrategias. En cuanto el descanso acabó, ambos equipos volvieron a la cancha. El tercer cuarto comenzó con la misma intensidad pues ambos equipos se lanzaron con todo al frente intentando dominar al otro, pero como era costumbre, Kaijou comenzó a hacer mucho daño con las técnicas de Kise, Hayakawa causaba mucho daño con los rebotes que atrapaba mientras que Nakamura y los gemelos Kanzaki hacían daño con sus regates, pases y tiros. Cuando el tiempo se diluyó, el marcador estaba 75-63 a favor de Kaijou.

Pero todavía no había nada definido. Todavía faltaba un cuarto y la moneda estaba en el aire por lo que cualquier cosa podía pasar. En cuanto empezó el último cuarto, ambos equipos se lanzaron con todo al frente buscando ganar el partido. Ambos equipos anotaban y detenían tiros al por mayor y no cometían ningún error. El tiempo transcurría y ambos equipos seguían luchando con todo lo que tenían. Faltando medio minuto para el final, Kaijou llevaba una ventaja de ocho puntos y en ese tiempo restante encestaron dos tiros más. Finalmente el tiempo se acabó y la alarma que señalaba el fin del juego sonó.

– ¡Se acabó el tiempo! – Dijo el árbitro.

Marcador final: **Kaijou 98-86 Senshinkan**. Victoria para Kaijou que significaba su pase a las semifinales y por ende eran el segundo semifinalista. Una vez acabado el partido, los jugadores de Kaijou celebraron en grande su pase a las semifinales. Luego de varios minutos de festejo, los jugadores de ambos equipos fueron llamados para que se formaran y se dieran las gracias.

– ¡Marcador final: 98-86! ¡Gana la Preparatoria Kaijou! ¡Dense las gracias! – Dijo el árbitro.

– ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! – Dijeron todos al unísono.

Luego ambos equipos se retiraron para que empezara el tercer partido de cuartos de final de la Copa de Invierno el cual se disputaría entre Rakuzan y Seiho. Como era costumbre, Rakuzan era el favorito para ganar el partido y avanzar a las semifinales, pero no había nada escrito y cualquier cosa podría pasar. Luego de algunos minutos los dos equipos saltaron a la cancha listos para empezar. Rakuzan llevaba su uniforme blanco con azul claro y Seiho llevaba su icónico uniforme negro con blanco. Por el lado de Rakuzan, se encontraban Akashi, Mibuchi, Hayama, Nebuya y Nakahara en el cuadro titular. Mientras que Tsugawa y cuatro nuevos jugadores que reemplazaban a Iwamura, Kasuga y a los otros dos miembros, se encontraban en el cuadro titular de Seiho. Finalmente llegó la hora de que el partido empezara.

– ¡Que comience el tercer partido de cuartos de final de la Copa de Invierno entre la Preparatoria Rakuzan y la Preparatoria Seiho! – Dijo el anunciador.

El balón fue lanzado al aire y comenzó el partido. El juego empezó de forma normal con ambos equipos anotando tiros, interceptando pases y bloqueando tiros y clavadas. Con el paso de los minutos parecía que se trataba de una batalla equilibrada aunque los jugadores de Rakuzan tenían un poco más de ventaja sobre los jugadores de Seiho. Cuando el primer cuarto acabó, el marcador estaba 24-17 a favor de Rakuzan.

El segundo cuarto empezó con la misma tónica pues ambos equipos se atacaban y no dejaban ningún espacio ni cometían errores. Seiho era un equipo defensivo muy bueno aunque sin llegar al nivel de Yosen por lo que podían bloquear algunos tiros y clavadas pero los jugadores de Rakuzan no se sintieron amenazados y rompían fácilmente la defensiva de Seiho. Con un ligero dominio de Rakuzan el segundo cuarto acabó con el marcador 46-32 a favor de Rakuzan.

En cuanto acabó la primera mitad ambos equipos se dirigieron a sus respectivos vestidores para descansar y plantear estrategias. Mientras tanto, en un pasillo del estadio, el entrenador de Touou Katsunori Harasawa se encontraba fumando un cigarro cuando de pronto, no muy lejos de allí vio a Masako Araki, la entrenadora de Yosen. Entonces Harasawa apagó su cigarro y se acercó a Araki para charlar un poco.

– Hola, Masako. – Dijo Harasawa saludando a Araki.

– ¿Katsunori? – Preguntó sorprendida la entrenadora de Yosen.

– ¿Ya estás lista para el partido? – Preguntó Harasawa.

– Claro que sí. ¿Qué hay de ti? – Respondió Araki.

– Yo también estoy listo. Espero que te prepares porque mis muchachos harán trizas a los tuyos sin piedad. – Dijo Harasawa sonriendo.

– No has cambiado, Katsunori. Eres igual de optimista que Tora. No me sorprende que los dos se lleven tan bien y sean muy cercanos. Pero será mejor que no te confíes. Mis chicos no son tan débiles como para creer que los tuyos les ganarán fácilmente. – Respondió Araki.

– Tienes razón. Hay que esperar a que nuestros equipos hablen en la cancha. – Dijo el entrenador de Touou.

– Así es. – Contestó la entrenadora de Yosen.

Luego de algunos minutos de charla, ambos entrenadores de despidieron y fueron con su respectivo equipo para seguir afinando detalles previo al partido que tendrían en breve. Con respecto a Rakuzan y a Seiho, ambos equipos habían vuelto a la cancha luego de que los diez minutos de descanso acabaron.

El tercer cuarto empezó y fue ahí cuando la fuerza de los jugadores de Rakuzan comenzó a hacer mella en los jugadores de Seiho, pues Mibuchi hacía mucho daño con sus tiros Cielo, Tierra y Olvido. Hayama hacia lo mismo con sus regates relámpago de tres, cuatro y cinco dedos. Nakahara tenía unos regates excepcionales y una velocidad increíble con la cual lanzaba pases muy rápidos. Con su fuerza y estatura, Nebuya también causaba estragos en la defensa de Seiho y Akashi activó su Ojo del Emperador lo cual le permitió anticipar y detener muchas de las jugadas de Seiho antes de que pudieran ejecutarlas. Con todas esas técnicas desplegadas, Rakuzan comenzó a hacerle mucho daño a Seiho al grado de hacer que la brecha se hiciera muy grande. Cuando el tercer cuarto acabó, el marcador estaba 76-56 a favor de Rakuzan por lo que muchos ya daban por hecho la victoria de Rakuzan.

El último cuarto empezó y los jugadores de Seiho intentaron irse con todo el frente para intentar disminuir la brecha. Pero por desgracia, las técnicas de Akashi, Mibuchi, Hayama, Nebuya y Nakahara causaban estragos en los miembros de Seiho, sobre todo en Tsugawa quien no podía hacer mucho para detener a Akashi y a los otros jugadores de Rakuzan. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, los jugadores de Seiho anotaban a duras penas mientras que los jugadores de Rakuzan anotaban puntos con gran facilidad. Finalmente el tiempo se diluyó y entonces sonó la alarma que indicaba el fin del partido.

– ¡Se acabó el tiempo! – Dijo el árbitro.

Marcador final: **Rakuzan 105-72 Seiho**. Victoria para Rakuzan que significaba que habían avanzado a las semifinales y por ende eran el tercer semifinalista. Rakuzan celebró su victoria mientras que en las gradas, los miembros de Seirin no podían creer que los tres reyes de Tokyo habían quedado eliminados. Pues Shutoku perdió contra Fukuradai, Kaijou eliminó a Senshinkan y Rakuzan dejó fuera de combate a Seiho. Luego de varios minutos de festejo, los jugadores de ambos equipos fueron llamados para que se alinearan.

– ¡Marcador final: 105-72! ¡Gana la Preparatoria Rakuzan! ¡Dense las gracias! – Dijo el árbitro.

– ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! – Dijeron todos a la vez.

En cuanto los jugadores de ambos equipos abandonaron la cancha, los miembros de Seirin se frotaron las manos y se sintieron muy nerviosos pues tres de los cuatro partidos de cuartos de final habían acabado, por lo que en breve empezaría el evento principal: El juego que se llevaría los reflectores: Yosen contra Touou. Mientras aguardaban que el partido empezara, las seis chicas que habían presenciado el partido entre Seirin y Touou llegaron al estadio para ver el partido entre Touou y Yosen. Aquellas chicas eran muy hermosas, todas tenían 14 años y estaban en su último año en la Secundaria Teiko por lo que estaban próximas a entrar a la preparatoria.

– Riko, ¿A qué hora empieza el juego entre Yosen y Touou? – Preguntó Hyuuga.

– Tendría que empezar en breve. – Respondió Riko.

Por su lado, Kagami estaba muy ansioso de que empezara el partido pues sería un enfrentamiento entre dos miembros de la Generación de los Milagros: Daiki Aomine y Atsushi Murasakibara. Y de igual forma sería el enfrentamiento entre Javier y Himuro.

– ¡Yosen contra Touou! ¡Será un duelo entre la mejor ofensiva y la mejor defensiva del torneo! ¡También será el duelo entre dos miembros de la Generación de los Milagros: Atsushi Murasakibara y Daiki Aomine! Y de igual forma será el enfrentamiento entre Javier y Tatsuya. Sin lugar a dudas valdrá la pena ver este partido. – Pensó Kagami mientras se frotaba las manos esperando a que el partido comenzara.

En ese momento, el pelirrojo se dirigió al peliceleste.

– Kuroko, ¿Quién crees que ganará? – Preguntó Kagami.

– No lo sé. Murasakibara-kun y Aomine-kun son bastante fuertes. Cuando estábamos en Teiko, Aomine-kun jugó algunos partidos amistosos con Murasakibara-kun, aunque Aomine-kun ganó se le dificultaba mucho anotarle a Murasakibara-kun. Pero siento que Aomine-kun tiene una ligera ventaja. – Respondió Kuroko. – ¿Y quién crees que ganará entre Himuro-san y Javier-san?

– No lo sé. Tatsuya y Javier son bastante fuertes. Cuando Tatsuya y yo vivimos en América, nos enfrentamos a Javier en muchas ocasiones tanto en partidos uno contra uno como en partidos en equipo. Sin embargo… Javier no ganó ni una sola vez. Pero todas nuestras victorias sobre él no fueron nada fáciles pues siempre sufríamos en serio para derrotarlo. Me jode admitirlo, pero creo que Javier tiene más posibilidades de ganar. – Contestó Kagami.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, como si ellos fueran los que jugarían, los miembros de Seirin aguardaron a que ambos equipos saltaran a la cancha para empezar ese ansiado partido.

* * *

 **Nota. A partir del siguiente capítulo, los partidos seguirán pero también empezará el drama. Pues en el próximo capítulo aparecerán dos hombres que pondrán en duda una posible relación entre Satsuki y Riko pues uno de esos hombres posará sus ojos en Satsuki y el otro se fijará en Riko. Ambos son personajes del anime. ¿Quieren saber quiénes serán esos dos hombres? Pueden dejar sus ideas en los comentarios. No sean malos. Dejen por lo menos un comentario, cualquier review es bien recibido.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**_Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece._**

 **Capítulo 8. Me gustaría que lloviera.**

* * *

HIMURO POV.

Puede que suene raro, pero a mí siempre me han gustado los días de lluvia. El cielo se vuelve de color gris. Es como si todo oscureciera. Las calles se vuelven tristes y algunas adquieren un aspecto sombrío. Esa oscura visión hace que me sienta melancólico. Pero entonces, aparecen verdaderos desfiles de colores cuando la gente sale con sus paraguas. Los hay de todos los colores, y hay infinidad de estampados, a cada cual más original. Puede que sea raro, pero creo que eso es lo que más me gusta de los días de lluvia. Eso, y el sonido. No hay nada más relajante que el sonido del agua golpeando el cristal de una ventana. Me gusta dormir escuchando la lluvia.

Durante el tiempo que viví en Estados Unidos, solía llover mucho en California. Debido a que la lluvia era algo de casi todos los días, me acostumbré mucho a ella al grado de gustarme. Tanto que incluso la lluvia es como música para mis oídos y cuando me dispongo a dormir, la lluvia es como una canción de cuna pues me arrulla casi de inmediato lo cual me permite quedarme dormido rápidamente. Lo repito, a mí me gusta la lluvia.

Y hoy por lo visto va a llover pues el cielo ha estado nublado casi todo el día y unas enormes nubes grises están en el cielo. Eso es un augurio de que va a llover. Lo bueno es que también me gusta el frío. En el Gimnasio Metropolitano de Tokyo, que es el estadio donde tienen lugar los partidos de la Copa de Invierno hace bastante frío. A diferencia del año pasado, mi equipo y yo jugamos las tres primeras rondas superándolas con relativa facilidad, pues en nuestros tres partidos no permitimos ni un solo punto en contra por lo que nos convertimos en el equipo más sólido del certamen.

En el primer partido, vencimos 0-72 a la Preparatoria Yamanobe de la prefectura de Tokushima. En el segundo partido, derrotamos 0-82 a la Preparatoria Kizakura Daiichi de la prefectura de Tottori y en el tercer partido vencimos con un marcador muy holgado de 0-106 a la Preparatoria Tsukigawa de la prefectura de Mie. Pero nuestra prueba de fuego será en cuartos de final. Pues nuestro próximo oponente será la Academia Touou, equipo donde juegan Javier y Aomine-kun, uno de los amigos de Atsushi.

Sin lugar a dudas, este partido será mucho más difícil que el partido que tuvimos contra Seirin hace un año pues el poder ofensivo de Touou es sumamente poderoso y más mortífero que el de Seirin por lo que será muy complicado detenerlo. Touou es el gran favorito para ganar la Copa de Invierno pues en el primer partido aplastaron por completo a Seirin con un marcador triplicado de 60-180 y encima de eso, Seirin era el campeón defensor del certamen. Luego en el segundo partido, Touou venció a Aoba Johsai con un marcador duplicado de 180-80 y en el tercer partido hicieron pedazos a Kirisaki Daiichi con un contundente marcador de 180-40. En todos sus partidos, Touou anotó 180 puntos lo que dio un total de 540 puntos anotados lo que los hizo ser el equipo más ofensivo del torneo. Y además los equipos a los que derrotó no eran equipos débiles o mediocres. Pues Seirin, Aoba Johsai y Kirisaki Daiichi eran equipos muy fuertes con un ataque sumamente letal pero Touou los venció a todos.

Claro que, después de haber vivido tantos años en un país extranjero, es un poco difícil relajarte en una ciudad que apenas reconoces. Dado que asistía a Yosen, vivía en Akita donde ya me sentía como en casa, pero aquí era como si todo hubiera cambiado. Es una sensación realmente extraña, que hacía que no quisiera moverme de donde estaba. Bueno, tampoco es que tuviera gran cosa que hacer. En esos momentos estaba llegando al estadio. Estaba muy emocionado por enfrentarme a Javier, pues aplastó por completo a Taiga en el partido entre Seirin y Touou, lo cual indicaba que había mejorado bastante y era completamente diferente al Javier que conocí en Los Ángeles. Sin lugar a dudas, enfrentarme a Javier y a Aomine-kun sería un reto muy lindo.

En cuanto llegué al estadio, algunas personas se quedaron mirándome fijamente, imagino que por el uniforme de Yosen que llevaba puesto. Un par de chicas me sonrieron con encanto mientras me observaban al caminar, y yo simplemente les devolví la sonrisa con amabilidad. La verdad es que no sabía por qué siempre destacaba tanto entre las mujeres, pero suponía que estaba bien. No le di más vueltas al asunto y me dispuse a ir a los vestidores de mi equipo.

En ese momento, sonó mi celular, por lo que lo saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón para ver quién me llamaba y vi que se trataba de Atsushi. Al revisar mi celular pude ver que era un mensaje de Atsushi el cual decía: "Muro-chin, dice la entrenadora que ya casi es hora de que regreses a los vestidores. Ya casi acaba el partido entre Rakuzan y Seiho, Aka-chin va ganando por mucho por lo que ya es un hecho que avanzarán a las semifinales. Procura regresar rápido que nuestro partido empezará en cualquier momento"

No pude evitar sonreír y emocionarme por el partido que tendremos en breve por lo que guardé mi celular y me dispuse a ir a los vestuarios. En mi camino, iba tan embobado y distraído pensando en que no podía esperar más para enfrentarme a Javier, que no me fijé en el camino y de repente sentí que algo me golpeó . Era más que obvio que era una persona la que había tropezado, así que intenté sujetarla para que no cayera al suelo. Pude escuchar un pequeño quejido por su parte, y mucho antes de bajar la mirada para comprobar que estaba bien, supe que era una chica. No alcancé a ver su cara, sólo pude ver que tenía un largo y sedoso cabello de color rosa.

– ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunté mientras tenia una de mis manos en su cintura, y pensé que lo mejor era subirla hasta su brazo. Mientras que mi otra mano estaba en su espalda, cerca de su cuello. Esa chica se tensó un poco, e intentó recuperar el equilibrio.

– ¡Ah sí! Muchas gracias. Disculpa. – Respondió ella.

Al escuchar su voz no pude evitar sonreír. Ella estaba avergonzada, era normal. Su voz era preciosa. Decidí separarme un poco, y así poder mirarla y comprobar que no le hubiera pasado nada. Ella pareció entenderlo, y retrocedió un poco con nerviosismo.

En ese momento algo en mi se detuvo. De repente, sentí como si el resto del mundo fuera más lento. Sus ojos también eran rosas, al igual que su cabello pero un poco más oscuros. Desprendían una dulzura increíble, igual que su rostro. Ella levantó la mirada directamente hacia la mía, y la sostuvo mientras se alejaba un poco de mí. Paradójicamente, todo ocurrió tan rápido que sin saber por qué, di un paso hacia atrás. Por alguna razón que desconocía por completo, me sentía muy nervioso.

Era raro, las chicas normalmente no me llamaban tanto la atención. Tenía que admitir que es muy guapa, pero fue muy extraño que me hubiera sentido así, aunque fuera por un momento. Pero no importaba. En fin, solo debía ser amable, como siempre. Me alejé un poco más de ella para respetar su espacio.

– Lo siento, esto fue tan vergonzoso. – Dijo ella bajando un poco la mirada y colocándose el cabello tras la oreja. Pude ver que tenía las mejillas enrojecidas.

– Vamos, no te disculpes, todos nos tropezamos por accidente alguna vez. – Le dije con calma, hablando en voz baja para intentar que se relajara un poco.

– Lo sé, pero no es agradable a la vista. – Respondió ella, frunciendo los labios y mirando hacia otro lado. Por lo visto, parecía que no sabia disimular su lenguaje corporal.

– Por lo menos podemos decir que es una manera muy original de conocer gente. – Le dije soltando una pequeña risita.

– Claro que no, en las películas la gente siempre se enamora así. – Replicó ella sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo. De repente, se llevó la mano a la boca, y se sonrojó a más no poder. – ¡No he dicho nada! – Dijo ella moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

Intenté por todos los medios no reírme, pues eso causaría una mala impresión. Pobrecita, no quería que le diera vergüenza hablar conmigo sólo por haber evitado que se cayera, podía asegurar que estaba sintiéndose muy mal. Pero tenía que reconocer que era una chica muy divertida. Pero decidí no comentar nada, si lo pasaba por alto tal vez no se sentiría tan nerviosa. Me gustaría que volviera a mirarme a los ojos, igual que antes.

– ¿Te hiciste daño? – Le pregunté.

– No, estoy bien. Es que a veces soy un poco torpe. – Respondió ella.

En ese momento ella me observó fijamente y se quedó paralizada. Parecía confundida, y por su mirada parecía que quería recordar algo.

– ¿Tú no eres… Tatsuya Himuro-san? – Me preguntó sorprendida.

– Vaya, ¿Me conoces? – Le respondí con otra pregunta.

– Sí, Mukkun, o sea Murasakibara-kun me ha hablado de ti. – Respondió ella.

No pude evitar sorprenderme porque esa chica conocía a Atsushi. Un momento... ¿Podría ser la chica de Teiko a la que llamaba Sa-chin? Me había hablado de ella unas cuantas veces, pero realmente no me la esperaba así.

– Perdona que no me haya presentado aun. Me llamo Satsuki Momoi. – Dijo la chica presentándose.

Satsuki... Es un nombre realmente bonito. Cuando estaba a punto de decirlo, me detuve porque creí que era mejor no decir nada pues lo último que quería era volver a avergonzarla o hacerla sentir incómoda, aunque fuera con un halago. Volvió a mirarme a los ojos, y sentí algo cálido en mi pecho pues tenía una mirada muy agradable. De repente empezó a enrojecer de nuevo. Tal vez algo la estaba incomodando, a veces me dicen que me quedo muy quieto y que apenas pestañeo. Como decía Taiga, tenía _cara de póker_. Debía decir algo ya.

– Oh, se te cayó tu celular. – Dijo ella agachándose y recogiendo mi celular. Supongo que con el impacto y la sacudida se me cayó del bolsillo. – Lo siento, espero que no se haya descompuesto.

– No te preocupes. – Le respondí acercándome un poco para mirar el dichoso aparato. En ese momento, mi mano tocó la suya. Algo inquieto, levanté la mirada por un momento para ver si le molestaba pero parecía que no, aunque tal vez era porque no se había dado cuenta. Tenía la piel muy suave, incluso más de lo que me esperaba. – Dámelo, seguro que solo fue el golpe.

Ella me dio el celular y presioné el botón de encendido mientras Satsuki observaba todo el tiempo, con ansia en sus bonitos ojos de color rosa. Al cabo de unos minutos, el aparato mostró la pantalla de encendido y empezó a funcionar normalmente.

– ¿Y bien? – Preguntó ella muy nerviosa.

– Mi teléfono está a salvo. – Respondí yo y cuando miré a Satsuki a los ojos, pude ver que lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

– Menos mal. Hubiera sido algo grave si se te hubiera descompuesto. – Dijo ella lanzando otro suspiro.

– No pasa nada. No tienes por qué preocuparte ni sentirte mal. Y tampoco vuelvas a pedirme perdón. – Le respondí tranquilamente.

Satsuki hizo un pequeño gesto de fastidio, y enrojeció un poco cuando le sonreí con calma. Qué chica tan divertida. Ella bajó la cabeza, aun avergonzada por lo que había pasado, y metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su suéter aguamarina. Su cabello rosa caía sobre los ojos y sus largas pestañas. Cuando vi sus expresiones parecía que quería decir algo, pero creo que no se atrevía. Era normal, pues no nos conocíamos para nada. Y era muy probable que no nos volviéramos a ver. Por alguna razón quería que no fuera así. Satsuki me miró a los ojos, y comenzó a sonreír despacio. En ese momento ella recibió un mensaje en su celular y cuando lo leyó se sobresaltó.

– ¡Ay no puede ser! Perdón, me gustaría seguir hablando contigo pero ya me tengo que ir. – Dijo ella algo angustiada.

– No te preocupes. Yo también debo irme. – Le respondí.

Satsuki volvió a sonreír y luego se fue corriendo. Yo también me alejé del lugar y fui a los vestidores de mi equipo. Afortunadamente todavía no era de que el partido contra Touou empezara. En cuanto entré, me acerqué a Atsushi y empecé a hablar con él.

– Oye, Atsushi. ¿Cómo van los partidos? – Le pregunté a Atsushi.

– Pues bien, ya acabaron. Shutoku perdió contra Fukuradai, Kaijou venció a Senshinkan y Rakuzan acaba de vencer a Seiho. Mido-chin perdió contra el amigo de la secundaria de Kuro-chin y Kise-chin y Aka-chin ganaron sus partidos. Por lo que en cualquier momento nos llamarán para que salgamos a la cancha. – Respondió Atsushi.

– Ya veo. Por cierto, hoy conocí a tu amiga Sa-chin. – Le dije a Atsushi.

– ¿Ah sí? – Dijo él en respuesta, con su tono habitual que sólo mostraba aburrimiento, como si realmente no prestase atención a mis palabras. Supongo que las golosinas de su bolsa eran más interesantes.

– Así es. Choqué accidentalmente con ella ahorita que venía llegando al estadio. – Le respondí.

– Ya veo. – Respondió Atsushi escuetamente.

– Es una chica muy simpática. – Le comenté a Atsushi.

– Lo es. Pero en este momento es nuestra enemiga. Se me olvidó decirte que es la manager del equipo de Mine-chin, el equipo al que nos vamos a enfrentar. – Responde Atsushi dejándome sorprendido.

– No lo sabía. – Le dije sin salir de mi asombro.

A pesar de eso, no pude evitar sonreír al recordar el momento en que la miré a los ojos cuando me separé de ella. Realmente tenía unos ojos preciosos. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a encontrarme con ella. Pero en ese momento tenía que cambiar de página pues en ese preciso momento, Satsuki era mi enemiga. Tal vez después del partido, pueda volver a hablar con ella pero en estos momentos ella está en el bando contrario y debo verla como enemiga. Ahora toda mi concentración estaba en el partido contra la Academia Touou y mi enfrentamiento contra Javier. Mi meta era aplastarlo. En ese momento, la entrenadora dijo algo.

– Ya es la hora del partido. Nuestro oponente es la Academia Touou. Sin lugar a dudas es un equipo aún más ofensivo que Seirin y será muy complicado detenerlos. Son un equipo extremadamente poderoso y no podremos detenerlos fácilmente. Sin lugar a dudas, nos atacarán desde el primer momento con toda su fuerza destructora. Pero no es imposible ganar. Rechacen sus ataques y jueguen como siempre les he dicho. ¿Queda claro? – Dijo la entrenadora.

– ¡SÍ! – Respondimos todos.

– Vayamos entonces. Derrotemos a la Academia Touou. – Dijo la entrenadora.

Todos entonces nos dirigimos hacia la cancha listos para enfrentar a Touou. Sin lugar a dudas, enfrentarme a Javier y a Aomine-kun sería el reto de mi vida.

FIN HIMURO POV.

POV GENERAL.

Finalmente llegó la hora de que comenzara el partido entre Touou y Yosen. Después del encuentro con Himuro, Satsuki regresó a los vestidores de Touou y vio a todos los jugadores listos mientras Harasawa daba algunas indicaciones.

– Este partido sin duda será muy difícil. Murasakibara es fuerte y tendré muchos problemas para anotar contra él. Pero todos aquí hemos entrenado y trabajado duro por lo que creo que podré ganarle. Murasakibara es un rival al que podré destrozar con todo lo que tengo. – Dijo Aomine con un tono de voz decidido.

– Yo también estoy ansioso, Daiki. No puedo esperar para enfrentarme a Tatsuya. Ya le gané a Taiga y ahora sigue Tatsuya. No me voy a contener y lo aplastaré con todo lo que tengo. – Dijo Javier.

Harasawa dio algunas instrucciones más.

– Pues bien, el partido de hoy será extremadamente difícil. Nuestro rival es Yosen. Ellos no son tan débiles como para que podamos vencerlos con un marcador holgado como pasó contra Seirin, Aoba Johsai y Kirisaki Daiichi. Pero jueguen como siempre lo han hecho. Atáquenlos en todo momento y detengan sus ataques. – Dijo Harasawa.

– ¡SÍ! – Gritaron todos al unísono.

Finalmente llegó la hora de que saltaran al ruedo. En las gradas los espectadores, los miembros de Seirin y las seis chicas de Teiko estaban a la espera de que los equipos saltaran al ruedo. Finalmente, Yosen hizo su aparición y fueron calurosamente ovacionados. En ese momento, Touou entró a la cancha y todo el público los ovacionó ruidosamente haciendo retumbar el estadio.

– ¡AQUÍ ESTÁN! ¡EL EQUIPO MÁS PODEROSO DEL TORNEO! ¡LOS TIRANOS EN ASCENSO: LA ACADEMIA TOUOU! – Gritaron los espectadores.

Ambos equipos se prepararon. Yosen vestía su uniforme blanco con una franja rosa claro al costado, los dorsales y el logo Yosen del mismo, varias líneas rosas en el jersey y el short y unos detalles en color rosa oscuro. Mientras que Touou llevaba su clásico uniforme negro con los dorsales, los kanjis y las líneas en color rojo y la palabra Gakuen en blanco. Los dos equipos calentaron un poco y en ese lapso, Murasakibara y Himuro se acercaron a Javier y a Aomine para decirles algo.

– Te aplastaré, Mine-chin. – Dijo Murasakibara intentando intimidar a Aomine.

– Siempre le dices eso a todos, Murasakibara. Pero conmigo no va a funcionar. Porque el aplastado vas a ser tú. – Respondió Aomine sin sentirse intimidado.

– Eso lo veremos. – Respondió Murasakibara.

– No perderé, Javier. – Le dijo Himuro a Javier.

– Te ves muy confiado, Tatsuya. Pero lamento decirte esto… Vas a perder. Si Taiga no pudo vencerme, ¿qué posibilidades tienes tú? – Respondió Javier.

– Ya te dije que no voy a perder. Ver tu nuevo nivel aumentó en mí las ganas de vencerte… y voy a hacerlo. – Dijo Himuro.

– Ya lo veremos. – Contestó Javier.

Finalmente llegó la hora de que el partido empezara. Antes de eso Wakamatsu y Himuro que eran los capitanes de los dos equipos se estrecharon la mano.

– Buen juego. – Dijo Wakamatsu.

– Buen juego. – Respondió Himuro.

Wakamatsu regresó con su equipo y Himuro hizo lo mismo. En el cuadro titular de Yosen estaban Himuro, Murasakibara, Katou, Takayama y Wei Liu. Mientras que por el lado de Touou, Wakamatsu, Sakurai, Tsutsun, Javier y Aomine estaban en el cuadro titular. Himuro vio de reojo a los jugadores de Touou y vio que se veían imponentes y muy fuertes.

– Tienen presencia y se ven imponentes. Era de esperarse de un equipo tan poderoso con un poderío letal. – Pensó Himuro mientras veía a Wakamatsu dándole indicaciones al resto del equipo de Touou.

En las gradas…

– ¿Cómo jugarán? Ya hemos jugado contra Murasakibara-kun y Aomine-kun. Pero presiento que a diferencia de nosotros, Touou no tendrá problemas para anotarle a Yosen. – Pensó Riko.

– Ya llegó la hora. Murasakibara y Tatsuya contra Aomine y Javier. ¿Quiénes ganarán? – Pensaba Kagami.

– Yosen contra Touou. El mejor ataque contra la mejor defensa. ¿Quién ganará? – Se preguntaba Hyuuga.

– Sin lugar a dudas ver este partido valdrá la pena. La mejor ofensiva contra la mejor defensiva del torneo. – Pensaba Kiyoshi.

Y finalmente llegó la hora de que el partido arrancara, todo mientras los miembros de Seirin, aquellas estudiantes de Teiko y el resto de los espectadores tenían la mirada puesta en los jugadores de Yosen y Touou.

– ¡Que comience el cuarto y último partido de cuartos de final de la Copa de Invierno entre la Preparatoria Yosen y la Academia Touou! – Dijo el anunciador.

Todos los espectadores gritaron de emoción haciendo retumbar el estadio y entonces el balón fue lanzado al aire y el tan ansiado partido empezó.


	10. Capítulo 9

**_Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece._**

 **Capítulo 9. Yosen contra Touou. ¡La tormenta ha empezado!**

* * *

El saque inicial se dio entre Murasakibara y Wakamatsu. Obviamente al ser más alto, Murasakibara obtuvo el balón y lo pasó a sus compañeros, siendo Himuro el que lo atrapó. Los jugadores de ambos equipos comenzaron a maniobrar buscando tomar el control. Himuro se quitó de encima a Sakurai y a Tsutsun y luego le lanzó el balón a Murasakibara, pero Javier interceptó el balón y lo pasó hacía Aomine, quien desde media cancha se dispuso a lanzar el balón, pero Murasakibara lo vio venir y saltó frente a Aomine para bloquear su tiro.

Al momento de ver el aura oscura saliendo de Murasakibara, Aomine sonrió burlonamente y se dispuso a hacer algo muy arriesgado.

– Tengo que reconocer que eres fuerte, Murasakibara. Pero esta vez tus bloqueos no servirán de nada contra mí. – Dijo Aomine.

En ese momento, Aomine hizo un extraño movimiento giratorio con su mano y su muñeca y entonces lanzó el balón con mucha fuerza y entonces pasó algo inesperado. Murasakibara era conocido por tener una férrea defensa y bloquear casi cualquier tiro con una mano, pero el tiro de Aomine fue tan potente que le dobló la mano a Murasakibara dejándolo estupefacto. Una vez que el balón superó ese aparentemente insuperable obstáculo, viajó a gran velocidad a través de la cancha, golpeó el tablero, dio tres vueltas extremadamente rápidas alrededor del aro de Yosen y… entró en la canasta.

El árbitro hizo sonar su silbato indicando un tiro anotado mientras todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos con lo que había pasado. En tan solo doce segundos, Touou había roto el muro defensivo de Yosen y había anotado sus tres primeros puntos.

– ¡WOAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! – Gritaron todos los espectadores.

Por el lado de Yosen y Seirin no podía creer lo que había ocurrido.

– ¡No puede ser! – Dijo Araki sin poder creer lo que había visto.

– ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¡¿El tiro de Aomine-kun fue tan fuerte como para superar el bloqueo de Atsushi?! – Se preguntó Himuro.

– ¡Aomine-san nunca había lanzado un tiro con esa fuerza! ¡Fue increíble! – Dijo Sakurai.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡El tiro de Aomine le dobló la mano a Murasakibara! – Dijo Kagami.

– Es algo increíble. A nosotros nos tomó casi dos cuartos anotarle a Yosen. Pero lo que hizo Aomine está fuera de serie. – Comentó Hyuuga.

– Aomine-kun es increíble. Nunca hubiera imaginado que pudiera anotar de esa forma y superar el bloqueo de Murasakibara-kun. – Dijo Riko bastante sorprendida.

– Por lo visto los tiros de Aomine-kun han mejorado mucho. Para incluso doblar la mano de Murasakibara-kun. – Dijo Kuroko.

– Fue increíble. – Comentó Koganei.

– No tengo palabras para describirlo. – Dijo Kiyoshi.

Luego de esa jugada espectacular, el partido se resumió. Yosen no se quedó atrás y anotó casi de inmediato. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Javier copió el Pase de Ignición Kai de Kuroko, el cual fue atrapado por Aomine quien se dispuso a tirar pero cuando se dio cuenta, Murasakibara ya estaba frente a él buscando bloquear el tiro pero en ese momento, Aomine dio media vuelta en el aire deshaciéndose de la marca de Murasakibara y ya sin marca alguna, Aomine lanzó un tiro sin forma el cual cayó dentro de la canasta.

Todos los miembros de Seirin se quedaron petrificados luego de ver la jugada de Javier y Aomine. No había duda de que Aomine y Javier habían mejorado aún más luego de haber superado las tres primeras rondas. Araki estaba perpleja pues era la primera vez que un equipo le inflingía daño al suyo en un contragolpe y es que la mayoría de los equipos que Yosen había enfrentado nunca lograron hacerles daño con contragolpes y Touou era el primero en lograrlo.

El partido se volvió intenso. Yosen le hacía mucho daño a Touou con tiros de larga distancia y rebotes pues a pesar de que Wakamatsu era muy bueno cachando rebotes, Wei Liu, Takayama y Katou eran más altos que él y le quitaron el balón en varias ocasiones. Y es que Wei Liu, Katou y Takayama usaban su estatura a su favor para hacerle daño a Touou y complicarle las cosas a Wakamatsu. Los rebotes era la forma en la que Yosen le hacía más daño a Touou. Sin embargo, Touou no se quedó atrás y usando los tiros sin forma mejorados de Aomine, la velocidad de Javier y los dribleos con cambio de ritmo de Tsutsun más los Tiros de Liberación Rápida de Sakurai, también causaban estragos en Yosen. Faltando tres segundos para el final, Himuro quiso lanzar su Tiro de Espejismo, pero Javier apareció de la nada, saltó increíblemente alto y detuvo con un manotazo el tiro de Himuro y debido a que la jugada fue algo violenta, Himuro cayó de sentón en el suelo y Javier aterrizó de pie. En ese momento, el primer cuarto acabó y ambos equipos se retiraron a sus respectivas bancas. A medio camino, Himuro habló con Javier.

– Nunca hubiera imaginado que lograrías detener mi Tiro de Espejismo, Javier. – Comentó Himuro.

– Te hago la misma pregunta que le hice a Taiga. ¿Quién crees que era el que jugaba todos los días contra Taiga y contra ti ya fuera en partidos uno contra uno y en partidos en equipo y siempre perdía? Te conozco mejor que nadie al igual que a Taiga. Por ende puedo anticipar tus movimientos. – Respondió Javier.

– Ya veo. – Contestó Himuro.

Luego de eso, ambos volvieron con sus respectivos equipos. El primer cuarto había acabado y el marcador estaba 18-30 a favor de Touou. Los miembros de Seirin estaban asombrados al igual que el resto de los espectadores pues era la primera vez que Yosen acababa un cuarto estando abajo en el marcador. Mientras que Kagami estaba perplejo luego de ver a Javier detener el Tiro de Espejismo de Himuro tan fácilmente.

– Touou se llevó por completo el primer cuarto. – Dijo Riko.

– Es algo difícil de creer. Nunca había visto a Yosen abajo en el marcador durante un cuarto. En el partido contra Shutoku, siempre estuvieron arriba en el marcador. – Dijo Hyuuga.

– Aomine y Javier son verdaderamente temibles. Nunca hubiera imaginado que podrían lidiar tan fácilmente con Murasakibara y Tatsuya. – Dijo Kagami.

– Apenas están empezando. Murasakibara-kun buscará detener a Aomine-kun a como dé lugar. Por lo que Aomine-kun tendrá que tener cuidado. – Comentó Kuroko.

– Yo siempre he tenido una duda. ¿Cómo fue que logramos derrotar a Yosen? – Preguntó Kiyoshi sorprendiendo a todos.

– ¡¿Eh?! – Preguntaron todos muy sorprendidos.

– ¿Con espíritu? – Respondió Izuki a modo de pregunta.

– No cabe duda que Touou es el gran favorito para ganar la Copa de Invierno. A nosotros nos tomó casi dos cuartos anotarle a Yosen, pero ellos lo hicieron en solo doce segundos. – Dijo Koganei.

– … – Mitobe solo asintió.

En la cancha, Araki y Harasawa le dieron algunas indicaciones a sus equipos y luego de unos minutos, el partido se reanudó. Empezó el segundo cuarto y el partido se volvió más intenso de lo que ya era. Ambos equipos se olvidaron por completo de la defensa y se lanzaron con todo al frente buscando tomar la ventaja. Con tiros de larga distancia y rebotes, los jugadores de Yosen le hacían mucho daño a los de Touou quienes contraatacaron con los tiros sin forma de Aomine, los tiros y regates de Tsutsun y Javier, la fuerza de Wakamatsu y los Tiros de Liberación Rápida de Sakurai con lo cual hacían que la batalla fuera bastante equilibrada.

Los Tiros de Liberación Rápida de Sakurai eran aún más veloces y sorprendentemente Murasakibara no podía bloquearlos a pesar de poseer grandes reflejos y de igual forma, Himuro, Katou, Takayama y Wei Liu tampoco podían bloquearlos. Poco a poco, Wakamatsu comenzó a librarse de la marca de Wei Liu, Katou y Takayama gracias a que Javier comenzó a ayudarlo y lograba atrapar el balón usando la Garra Tornillo de Teppei Kiyoshi, quien se sorprendió bastante al ver a Javier utilizando la técnica que Kagetora le había enseñado. Luego de algunos intentos fallidos Wakamatsu pudo usar la Garra Tornillo de Kiyoshi lo cual le permitía superar a esos tres colosales jugadores.

Aomine había mejorado sus tiros sin forma lo que le impedía a Murasakibara bloquearlos mientras que Javier le causaba muchos problemas a Himuro quien sufría en serio para seguirle los pasos. A pesar de eso, Yosen seguía anotando puntos y a diferencia de Seirin, todos los puntos que conseguía eran obtenidos por cuenta propia y no por errores como había pasado con Seirin. Pero era más que obvio que Touou no se quedaba atrás y a diferencia de Seirin quienes tuvieron muchos problemas para anotarle a Yosen, ellos no tenían ningún problema y anotaban puntos con relativa facilidad. Durante una jugada, Murasakibara quiso clavar el balón en la canasta usando el Martillo de Thor pero sorprendentemente Aomine detuvo el tiro con facilidad, haciendo que Murasakibara cayera al suelo.

– Pon los pies en las tierra, Murasakibara. Eres fuerte pero lo que hiciste contra Seirin no funcionará con nosotros. Así que será mejor que vengas por mí como si me quisieras matar. – Dijo el moreno fulminando con la mirada al pelipúrpura.

– ¡Mine-chin! ¡Has conseguido que las ganas de aplastarte aumenten! ¡Te aplastaré! – Dijo el pelipúrpura con enojo.

En otra jugada, Javier estaba lidiando con Murasakibara y finalmente logró quitárselo de encima con un par de regates pero Murasakibara lo volvió a alcanzar y entonces Javier utilizó el Martillo de Thor. Al ver eso, Murasakibara se sorprendió y quiso detener a Javier pero Javier superó el bloqueo del pelipúrpura y enterró el balón en la canasta tirando al suelo al titán que se quedó perplejo.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo con ambos equipos encestando y bloqueando tiros, haciendo regates y cachando rebotes. A falta de cuatro segundos para el final, Sakurai quiso hacer un Tiro de Liberación Rápida pero Katou apareció frente a él buscando detenerlo. Entonces Sakurai le lanzó el balón a Aomine quien se dispuso a clavarlo pero Murasakibara lo vio venir y saltó frente a él buscando detenerlo pero Aomine no se amedrentó y se lanzó con todo el frente enterrando el balón en la canasta con todas sus fuerzas volviendo a tirar al suelo a Murasakibara. En el momento en que los dos aterrizaron en el suelo, el aro comenzó a temblar y entonces se vino abajo, dejando en shock a todos los ahí presentes quienes no podían creer que Aomine había roto el aro.

– ¡WOAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! – Gritaron todos los presentes al ver el aro roto.

Aomine miró a Murasakibara y dijo:

– Cuando jugaste contra Seirin dijiste que el básquetbol era un juego de porquería y deficiencias. No te engañes, Murasakibara. Ser alto no es garantía de nada en el baloncesto. Les dijiste a Tetsu y al resto de los jugadores de Seirin lo brutal y desigual que podía ser este deporte. ¿Y ahora que sientes de que alguien te pague igual? – Preguntó Aomine mirando con enojo a Murasakibara.

– ¡Mine-chin! – Gruñó enfurecido Murasakibara.

En ese momento, el segundo cuarto llegó a su fin y el marcador estaba 45-63 a favor de Touou. El partido iba apenas a la mitad y ambos equipos ya habían anotado muchos puntos.

– ¡SE ACABA EL SEGUNDO CUARTO! ¡TENDREMOS UNA PAUSA DE DIEZ MINUTOS Y EN ESE LAPSO EL ARO SERÁ REPARADO! – Dijo él narrador del partido.

Ambos equipos salieron de la cancha y se dirigieron a sus respectivos vestidores. En las gradas los jugadores de Seirin estaban atónitos luego de haber presenciado el momento en el que Aomine rompió el aro.

– Aomine es un monstruo temible. Nunca hubiera imaginado que podría romper el aro. – Dijo Hyuuga sorprendido.

– No cabe duda que Javier y Aomine son unos verdaderos monstruos. Aomine pudo romper el aro al igual que Murasakibara cuando yo no pude hacerlo. Y Javier ha mantenido a raya a Tatsuya con facilidad, algo que yo logré con mucha dificultad. – Pensó Kagami.

– Aomine-kun y Javier-kun sin duda son fuertes. Nunca hubiera imaginado que podrían dominar a Murasakibara-kun y a Himuro-kun tan fácilmente. Sus victorias holgadas no fueron obra de la casualidad. – Pensó Riko.

– Este cuarto sin duda fue muy intenso. Pero la verdadera batalla sin lugar a dudas empezará en el siguiente cuarto. – Dijo Teppei.

– Así es. Murasakibara-kun buscará detener a Aomine-kun a toda costa. Y pienso que Himuro-san intentará hacer lo mismo con Javier-san. Aomine-kun y Javier-san deberán tener cuidado. – Dijo Kuroko.

En el interior de los vestidores de Yosen:

– Sin lugar a dudas, Touou es un equipo aún más poderoso que Seirin. Sus victorias con esos marcadores tan holgados sobre Seirin, Aoba Johsai y Kirisaki Daiichi no fueron obra de la casualidad. Ellos sin lugar a dudas son un equipo extremadamente poderoso. Pero este partido aún no está perdido. Para ganar, tendremos que detener a los jugadores de Touou a como dé lugar. – Decía Araki. – Takayama, tú tendrás que detener a Sakurai. Katou, tú te encargarás de Wakamatsu. Liu, tú tendrás en la mira al chico de cabello rosa, Tsutsui. Pero sin lugar a dudas los jugadores más peligrosos de Touou son Aomine y Ríos. Katsunori tiene dos ases en su equipo. Pero nosotros también tenemos dos. Himuro, tú tendrás que detener a Ríos y tú Murasakibara, deberás detener a Aomine.

– ¡Sí, entrenadora! – Dijeron Katou, Takayama, Liu y Himuro al mismo tiempo.

– De acuerdo. – Contestó Murasakibara.

– Sin lugar a dudas, Javier es increíble. Su nivel está al mismo nivel que el de Taiga. Pero no me voy a rendir. Javier es un rival muy fuerte. Pero mi deseo es aplastarlo. Lo haré aunque soy consciente de que será muy difícil. – Dijo Himuro cerrando el puño derecho y con una mirada decidida.

– Y yo quiero aplastar a Mine-chin. Ya me hizo enojar y lo haré pagar así sea lo último que haga. – Dijo Murasakibara.

En el interior de los vestidores de Touou, Harasawa daba algunas instrucciones:

– Van muy bien, chicos. Pero este partido todavía no está ganado. Yosen buscará detenernos a como dé lugar en la segunda mitad. Sigan con el mismo ritmo, no dejen de atacar y detengan los ataques de Yosen a cualquier costo. – Dijo Harasawa.

– Es muy probable que Yosen entre en un modo más defensivo de lo normal. Seguramente buscarán detenernos de alguna u otra forma. Wakamatsu-kun, deberás tener cuidado con Ryouhei Katou. Sakurai-kun, tú deberás encargarte de Katashi Takayama. Tsutsun, tú tendrás que tener cuidado con el chino Wei Liu. Pero los jugadores más peligrosos de Yosen son Mukkun y Himuro-san. Javier-kun, tú deberás detener a Himuro-san, y tú Dai-chan, deberás cuidarte de Mukkun. – Dijo Satsuki.

– Cuenta con eso, Satsuki. Conozco mejor que nadie la fuerza de Murasakibara. Esta primera mitad apenas fue el calentamiento. Lo peor va venir en la segunda parte. – Respondió Aomine.

– Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Momo. Estos dos primeros cuartos fueron una pelea de niños. Sin duda la verdadera batalla empezará en el siguiente cuarto. – Dijo Javier.

– Sigan con el juego ofensivo. Aunque dudo que vayamos a ver el mismo resultado explosivo que vimos contra Seirin, Aoba Johsai y Kirisaki Daiichi. – Dijo Satsuki.

Una vez que los diez minutos de descanso acabaron, los dos equipos volvieron a la cancha. El aro había sido reparado de modo que el juego podría empezar sin ningún contratiempo. Sin nada más que esperar, el tercer cuarto dio inicio. Pronto ambos equipos se comenzaron a atacar sin tregua olvidándose por completo de la defensa. Sin embargo, Touou era quién tenía la ventaja pues en solo un minuto les habían anotado trece puntos a Yosen. Fue ahí que Murasakibara estalló y corrió hacia donde estaban los jugadores de Touou con la misma aura oscura que mostró cuando Yosen jugó contra Seirin.

– Trabajo en equipo… esfuerzo… dedicación. Todo eso me repugna. ¡Los aplastaré a todos! – Dijo Murasakibara con esa aura.

Los miembros de Seirin sintieron un escalofrío al ver a Murasakibara en ese estado y se preguntaron si Touou podría detenerlo. Pero grande fue su asombro cuando vieron que los jugadores de Touou no se veían amedrentados ni un poco. Al contrario, se veían muy relajados a pesar de tener enfrente a tal amenaza.

– ¿En serio crees que nos vas a asustar con eso, Murasakibara? Eres muy ingenuo. – Dijo Aomine.

– Daiki tiene razón. Necesitarás algo más que eso para hacernos sentir intimidados. – Respondió Javier.

Fue ahí cuando la verdadera batalla empezó. Aomine comenzó a deshacerse de Murasakibara fácilmente pues cuando el pelipúrpura intentaba bloquearlo, el moreno predecía con su nueva arma hacia donde irían los bloqueos por lo que lanzaba sus tiros desde diferentes ángulos para que Murasakibara no pudiera bloquearlos. Con respecto a Javier, él detenía a Himuro fácilmente pues usando el Ojo del Emperador de Akashi podía anticipar las jugadas y tiros de Himuro y detenerlos con facilidad. Mientras que Wakamatsu, Sakurai y Tsutsun batallaban en serio para librarse de la marca de Wei Liu, Takayama y Katou. Pero Yosen no se quedaba atrás y le hacía mucho daño a Touou a base de tiros de larga distancia, rebotes y clavadas. En una jugada, Himuro se quitó de encima a Tsutsun, a Wakamatsu y a Sakurai usando unas perfectas fintas, luego se encaró con Javier, por lo que Himuro saltó para intentar lanzar su Tiro de Espejismo, pero en ese momento, notó que Javier no había saltado y lo miraba con una mirada penetrante. Himuro se sorprendió bastante al ver eso, pues Javier estaba usando el Ojo del Emperador de Akashi y cuando Himuro se dio cuenta, Javier le había quitado el balón con un manotazo. Javier fulminó con la mirada a Himuro haciéndolo sobresaltarse.

– Entre Taiga y tú, tú eres el que más me cabrea, Tatsuya. No me respetas, no te preocupas por mí, no me tienes ninguna consideración, alardeas mucho y sobre todo… presumes lo que no eres. Si tienes tiempo para hacer todo eso… ¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE ENFRENTES A MÍ COMO SI EN VEZ DEL PASE A LAS SEMIFINALES, TU VIDA ESTUVIERA EN JUEGO! – Dijo Javier muy molesto y elevando mucho el tono de su voz.

– Yo nunca te he hecho nada de eso, Javier. Al contrario, siempre te he considerado un gran rival. Y ahora eres un rival formidable. Por supuesto que acepto tu desafío. – Respondió Himuro.

Y en otra jugada, Murasakibara quiso clavar el balón en la canasta usando el Martillo de Thor pero Aomine detuvo la jugada sin ningún problema sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

– Tú y yo somos enemigos, Murasakibara. Más vale que vengas por mí como si me quisieras matar. – Dijo Aomine fulminando con la mirada a Murasakibara.

– ¡Mine-chin! – Dijo Murasakibara fuera de sí.

La batalla entre Murasakibara y Aomine comenzó al igual que el enfrentamiento entre Himuro y Javier. En ese momento, Aomine y Javier se empezaron a mover muy rápido lo que hacía que Murasakibara y Himuro no pudieran seguirles los pasos. Aomine empezó a usar su nueva técnica causando que su ojo derecho se tornara blanco y con esa nueva arma a la que todavía no le ponía nombre, empezó a anotar sus tiros sin forma con una gran facilidad pues predecía los movimientos de Murasakibara y lanzaba el balón por las aperturas que el pelipúrpura dejaba al momento de intentar bloquear. Aunque de igual forma, los tiros sin forma de Aomine habían mejorado y los lanzaba con mucha fuerza, doblándole la mano a Murasakibara cada vez que él intentaba detenerlo.

Con respecto a Javier, él comenzó a usar su "Copia Perfecta de la Copia Perfecta" con lo cual lograba anotar tiros con gran facilidad y anticipar y detener el 80% de las jugadas de Yosen. En dos jugadas seguidas, Aomine y Javier utilizaron el Meteor Jam clavando el balón en la canasta en ambas ocasiones superando a Murasakibara y a Himuro. Kagami estaba sorprendido pues él solo podía usar el Meteor Jam estando en la Zona pero Aomine y Javier lo lograron sin necesidad de entrar en ella. Los miembros de Seirin estaban sorprendidos al ver la forma en la que Javier y Aomine estaban acabando con Murasakibara y Himuro.

Pero obviamente, Aomine y Javier no estaban jugando solos pues Wakamatsu, Tsutsun y Sakurai se coordinaban a la perfección con ellos mostrando un bello y maravilloso juego en equipo. Pasados cinco minutos, Aomine y Javier cambiaron roles. Pues ahora Aomine tenía en la mira a Himuro y Javier tenía sus ojos puestos en Murasakibara. Con su nueva técnica, Aomine interceptaba y anticipaba los movimientos de Himuro quien no podía hacer nada para detener al moreno, mientras que Javier no tenía dificultades para detener a Murasakibara pues a pesar de no ser muy alto, podía saltar muy alto y usando las técnicas de la Generación de los Milagros y Kagami, podía detener fácilmente al titán.

En las gradas, todos estaban sorprendidos con el maravilloso juego en equipo de Touou y de igual forma, Alex estaba presente mientras contemplaba el nuevo nivel de Javier.

– No cabe duda que Javier es increíble. Nunca hubiera imaginado que podría llegar al mismo nivel que Taiga. Sin lugar a dudas, entre Javier, Taiga y Tatsuya, ahora Javier es el más fuerte de mis discípulos. Por lo visto, le cayó de maravilla jugar para el equipo de Touou. Y nunca hubiera creído que podrían a anotarle a Yosen tan fácilmente cuando Seirin sufrió en serio para lograrlo. – Pensó Alex al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa.

Finalmente el tercer cuarto llegó a su fin y el marcador estaba 64-94 a favor de Touou. Era una diferencia de 30 puntos, pero Yosen todavía no daba por hecho de que ya habían perdido el partido y Touou tampoco se sentía con la victoria en la bolsa. Faltaba un cuarto y cualquier cosa podría pasar de un momento a otro. La moneda todavía estaba en el aire y ambos equipos tenían las mismas posibilidades de ganar. Los entrenadores de ambos equipos comenzaron a dar indicaciones mientras que en las gradas, los miembros de Seirin estaban perplejos al ver que Touou tenía muy pocos problemas para lidiar con Yosen.

– Los jugadores de Touou son unos verdaderos monstruos. Nunca hubiera imaginado que podrían detener fácilmente a Yosen cuando nosotros tuvimos muchos problemas para lograrlo. – Dijo Hyuuga.

– A mí lo que más me sorprende es que no se hayan amedrentado cuando Murasakibara se puso en serio. Ellos estaban muy relajados y nosotros nos sentimos muy nerviosos. – Dijo Kiyoshi.

– Los jugadores de Touou sin duda son mejores que nosotros. Le han anotado muchos puntos a Yosen cuando a nosotros nos costó mucho trabajo anotarles puntos. – Comentó Riko.

– Estoy de acuerdo en eso. Touou no ha tenido ningún problema en anotarle a Yosen y dudo mucho que puedan detenerlos. – Dijo Izuki.

– No cabe duda que Aomine y Javier son imparables. Nunca hubiera imaginado que podrían aplastar tan fácilmente a Murasakibara y a Tatsuya. – Dijo Kagami.

– Aomine-kun y Javier-san sin duda son increíbles. Dudo mucho que alguien logre detenerlos. – Comentó Kuroko.

– Todo parece indicar que el mejor ataque terminará imponiéndose a la mejor defensa. ¿No lo crees, Mitobe? – Preguntó Koganei.

– … – Mitobe solo asintió.

– No hay duda de que Touou vencerá a Yosen. – Dijo Furihata.

– Así es. No creo que Yosen logre detener el poderío de Touou. – Dijo Fukuda.

– Exacto. – Remató Kawahara.

En la cancha, algo ocurrió en la banca de Yosen.

– Ya me quiero salir. – Dijo Murasakibara.

– Hey… ¿Qué acabas de decir? – Preguntó Takayama con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

– Dije que ya tuve suficiente. Renuncio. Sáquenme. – Dijo Murasakibara.

– ¡¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?! – Gritó Takayama.

– Trae mi espada. Lo voy a matar. – Le dijo Araki a uno de los suplentes.

– ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Todavía podemos ganar este partido y si te sales lo perderemos! ¡¿Dices que no te importa echar el partido por la borda?! – Preguntó Katou algo molesto.

– Así es. Después de todo, ya nadie puede detener a Mine-chin y al chico extranjero. – Respondió Murasakibara haciendo enfadar a Katou.

En ese momento, Himuro decidió poner en su lugar a Murasakibara, porque se estaba repitiendo el mismo acontecimiento del partido contra Seirin. Por lo que Himuro cerró el puño derecho y le dio un puñetazo a Murasakibara en el rostro. Acto seguido, Himuro agarró a Murasakibara por las solapas de la camiseta y lo jaló violentamente.

– ¡Ya basta, Atsushi! ¡El partido todavía no ha terminado! – Dijo Himuro muy enojado.

– Oye, te había dicho que eres bastante irritante cuando te portas de esa manera. Además, tú eres más inútil que yo contra Mine-chin y ese chico extranjero. De acuerdo con lo que me contaste, cuando Kagami y tú vivían en Estados Unidos, siempre le ganaban a ese chico extranjero ya fuera en partidos uno contra uno o en partidos en equipo. Y ahora te está haciendo trizas sin que puedas hacer nada para evitarlo, así como lo hizo con Kagami. ¿Por qué no aceptas que ahora él es mejor que Kagami y tú? Es más, me atrevo a decir que con el nivel actual de ese chico, Kagami y tú no podrían vencerlo ni jugando los dos al mismo tiempo contra él. – Dijo Murasakibara seriamente. – Además de todo, él ahora tiene lo que Mine-chin, Kagami y yo tenemos y que tú nunca tendrás sin importar lo mucho que te esfuerces. Aunque te duela, él ahora tiene lo que tú no tienes. Se nota esa carencia con solo ver tu cara y será inútil cualquier esfuerzo que hagas por conseguirlo.

Himuro quedó en shock luego de escuchar las palabras de Murasakibara. En las gradas, los miembros de Seirin estaban discutiendo acerca del asunto.

– Yo siempre supe que Himuro tenía problemas. – Dijo Hyuuga.

– ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que Himuro tiene problemas, Hyuuga? – Preguntó Teppei.

– ¿Todavía no se han dado cuenta? – Respondió Hyuuga con otra pregunta.

– ¿Darnos cuenta de qué? – Preguntó Izuki confundido.

– No se necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta de algo que es muy obvio. Solo los prodigios como la Generación de los Milagros y los jugadores superdotados como Kagami y ese extranjero pueden entrar en la Zona. Al principio pensé que Himuro podría hacerlo, pero veo que estaba equivocado. Tengo que admitir que Himuro es bueno. Cuando jugamos contra Yosen hace un año, aparte de Murasakibara, Himuro también nos dio bastantes problemas. Tengo que reconocer que Himuro tiene un talento innegable. Podría decir que él está casi al mismo nivel que la Generación de los Milagros. Pero por desgracia, Himuro no es un prodigio o un jugador superdotado. Solo es el mejor de los hombres ordinarios. Aunque suene cruel, sin importar cuanto se esfuerce, él jamás cruzará al lado de los prodigios y los jugadores superdotados. – Explicó Hyuuga.

Todos se quedaron asombrados con las palabras de Hyuuga. En la cancha…

– Lo sé. Lo sé de sobra. Javier es completamente diferente a cuando estábamos en Estados Unidos. Ahora estoy celoso de sus habilidades. Pero sobre todo, él ahora tiene lo que yo quiero con tanta desesperación. De igual forma, Aomine-kun, Taiga y tú lo tienen, pero a diferencia de Taiga y Aomine-kun quienes lo usan al 100%, tú quieres echar por la borda el partido. Ya te lo había dicho antes: Me haces enloquecer de ira cuando te portas de esa manera. – Dijo Himuro con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Apártate de mi vista. Eres patético. Nunca hubiera imaginado que hablarías de esa forma. Es la primera vez que pasa esto. En fin, supongo que me quedaré en la cancha durante este último cuarto. ¿Tienes una cinta para amarrar cabello, Masako-chin? – Dijo Murasakibara poniéndose de pie.

– ¡Te he dicho mil veces que me llames entrenadora! – Gritó Araki.

Murasakibara se amarró el cabello y entonces salió a la cancha junto con Himuro, Wei Liu, Katou y Takayama. Por el lado de Touou, Aomine, Javier, Tsutsun, Wakamatsu y Sakurai también saltaron al terreno de juego. El último cuarto daría inicio y sería a matar o morir.

– Ya va a empezar el último cuarto. – Dijo Hyuuga.

– Este último cuarto será a matar o morir. – Comentó Teppei.

– Los dos equipos saldrán con todo para intentar ganar. No pueden darse el lujo de cometer ningún error. – Dijo Tsuchida.

– Este partido sin lugar a dudas ha sido muy reñido. Pero este último cuarto sin duda será explosivo. No cabe duda que valió la pena venir a ver este partido. – Dijo Riko con una sonrisa mientras miraba de lejos a Satsuki.

En ese momento el último cuarto dio inicio y ambos equipos salieron con todo al frente, dispuestos a jugarse la vida. Pronto, Aomine y Javier comenzaron a dominar nuevamente a Murasakibara y a Himuro anotando puntos con relativa facilidad. En una jugada, los jugadores de Touou tomaron desprevenidos a los de Yosen y entonces Javier y Aomine empezaron un contragolpe muy rápido. Pero cuando se dieron cuenta, Murasakibara ya había llegado hasta donde estaban ellos y entonces notaron que el titán había entrado en la Zona. Al ver aquello, lejos de sentirse amenazados, Javier y Aomine decidieron entrar en la Zona también.

– Lo peor está por empezar, Javier. ¿Qué te parece si entramos en la Zona al mismo tiempo? – Preguntó Aomine.

– Me parece perfecto, Daiki. – Respondió Javier.

Aomine y Javier cerraron sus ojos y cuando los abrieron los dos entraron en la Zona, lo que significaba que un duelo muy intenso empezaría.

– Ahora estamos parejos, Murasakibara. Será mejor que vengas por nosotros como si nos quisieras matar. – Dijo Aomine.

– No tendremos piedad. Así que será mejor que juegues lo más en serio posible. – Dijo Javier.

– ¡Los aplastaré! – Dijo Murasakibara.

En ese momento, el duelo de Murasakibara contra Aomine y Javier empezó. Los tres empezaron a moverse a una velocidad vertiginosa causando que todos los presentes en el estadio se quedaran atónitos con ese duelo de velocidad. Sin embargo, Aomine y Javier pronto comenzaron a causar estragos en Yosen, pues Aomine estando en la Zona y usando su nueva arma, anticipaba los movimientos de Murasakibara, lo que le permitía detenerlo y anotar contra él fácilmente. Mientras que Javier estando en la Zona, activó su Copia Perfecta de la Copia Perfecta y valiéndose de los técnicas de la Generación de los Milagros y Kagami comenzó a incrementar la brecha en el marcador. En una jugada, Aomine ejecutó el dribleo rompetobillos de Akashi sobre Murasakibara, causando que el pelipúrpura perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de sentón en el suelo, y sin marca alguna, Aomine lanzó un tiro sin forma el cual entró en la canasta. En la siguiente jugada, Murasakibara quiso enterrar el balón en la canasta de Touou usando el Martillo de Thor pero el Tiro fue bloqueado por Aomine. Más sin embargo la clavada iba con muchísima fuerza por lo que Aomine sentía que Murasakibara lo empujaría y más cuando vio el aura asesina que emanaba de los ojos de Murasakibara, pero en ese momento, Javier llegó a ayudarlo y entre los dos detuvieron a Murasakibara tirándolo al suelo en el proceso.

En otra jugada, Javier estaba encarándose con Himuro y en ese momento usó el Ojo del Emperador de Akashi lo que le permitió ejecutar el dribleo con rotura de tobillo haciendo que Himuro perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de sentón en el piso. En ese momento, Javier esbozó una sonrisa.

– Veamos. ¿Tu Tiro de Espejismo era más o menos así? – Dijo Javier sonriendo.

En ese momento, Javier saltó y ejecutó a la perfección el Tiro de Espejismo metiendo el balón en la canasta, dejando estupefacto a Himuro y a todos los ahí presentes.

– ¡Imposible! ¡¿Logró copiar mi Tiro?! – Preguntó Himuro estupefacto.

En las gradas…

– ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¡¿Pudo copiar el Tiro de Espejismo?! – Preguntó Kagami sorprendido.

– Es una obra maestra. – Comentó Kiyoshi.

– No tengo palabras para describirlo. – Dijo Hyuuga.

En la cancha…

– ¡No puede ser! – Exclamó Araki sin poder creer lo que había visto.

A partir de ahí, el partido se entabló en forma desigual. Wakamatsu usaba su fuerza, Sakurai usaba sus Tiros de Liberación Rápida, Tsutsun usaba sus dribleos con cambio de ritmo y sus peculiares tiros, Aomine estaba en la Zona y usando su nueva técnica. Mientras que Javier ahora se valía de las técnicas de la Generación de los Milagros, Kagami y Himuro para anotar puntos. Ese extraordinario juego en equipo causaba estragos en Yosen quienes lograban anotar puntos a duras penas mientras que Touou seguía anotando tiros con gran facilidad.

Pronto el dominio de Touou comenzó a hacerse más y más evidente. Gracias a la perfecta dupla de Javier y Aomine, la Zona de Murasakibara se acabó y de igual forma, el tiempo se diluía poco a poco. Faltando solo dos segundos para el final del partido, Aomine y Javier se dispusieron a clavar el balón en la canasta al mismo tiempo, pero Murasakibara y Himuro saltaron al mismo tiempo y trataron de bloquear el tiro consiguiendo tocar el balón. Pero Javier y Aomine no se detuvieron y decidieron lanzarse con todo al frente.

– No cabe duda que eres muy fuerte, Mine-chin. – Dijo Murasakibara.

– Eres un rival formidable, Javier. Te has ganado mi respeto. – Dijo Himuro.

– Claro que soy fuerte, Murasakibara. No soy el mismo de hace un año. – Respondió Aomine.

– Gracias por el cumplido, Tatsuya. Pero ahora… ¡Nosotros vamos a ganar! – Dijo Javier.

Aomine y Javier lanzaron un grito de furia y se lanzaron con todo al frente, superando el bloqueo de Murasakibara y Himuro y entonces enterraron el balón en la canasta al mismo tiempo, pero al momento de hacerlo, ambos ejercieron muchísima fuerza sobre el aro, de modo que cuando lo soltaron, todo el aro incluido el poste se vinieron abajo y entonces el aro entero se hizo añicos al momento de golpear el suelo, quedando completamente destruido. Javier y Aomine aterrizaron de pie, mientras que Murasakibara y Himuro cayeron de sentón en el suelo. En ese momento, se escuchó el silbato del árbitro.

– ¡Se acabó el tiempo! – Dijo el árbitro.

Marcador final: **Yosen 72-152 Touou**. Había sido una victoria espectacular y contundente para Touou, que los acreditaba como el último semifinalista de la Copa de Invierno. En ese momento, se escuchó la bocina que indicaba el fin del juego.

– ¡SE ACABÓ EL PARTIDO! – Dijo el narrador del partido.

El estadio estalló en ovaciones y gritos de asombro. Kagami, Kuroko, Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Izuki, Riko y el resto de los miembros de Seirin se quedaron boquiabiertos luego de presenciar ese final tan explosivo, de igual manera, aquellas seis chicas de Teiko también estaban asombradas al igual que el resto de los espectadores. En la cancha, por el lado de Yosen, Araki y los jugadores titulares y suplentes no daban crédito a lo que habían visto, y por el lado de Touou, Harasawa, Satsuki y los jugadores suplentes también estaban estupefactos con lo que habían visto. Por su parte, Aomine y Javier miraron con superioridad a Murasakibara y a Himuro y lanzaron un suspiro.

– Ahora que ya sabes lo que tengo, puedes descansar, Murasakibara. – Dijo Aomine.

– Así te quería ver, Tatsuya. Derrotado y en el suelo, así como lo hice con Taiga. Ahora yo soy mejor que Taiga y tú. Me he cobrado con creces todas las veces que ustedes dos me vencieron cuando vivimos en Los Ángeles. – Comentó Javier sonriendo.

Sin esperar a que Murasakibara y Himuro respondieran, Aomine y Javier se alejaron de ellos sin voltear a verlos. Una vez que todo había acabado, los jugadores de Touou celebraron en grande su victoria.

– ¿72-152? Les duplicaron el resultado. Nunca hubiera creído que Yosen podría perder de esa forma. – Dijo Kiyoshi.

– Yo tampoco. Es la primera vez que veo a Yosen perder de esta forma y permitir más de 100 puntos en contra. – Dijo Hyuuga.

– No tengo palabras para describirlo. – Comentó Izuki.

– Sin mencionar que Aomine-kun y Javier-kun destruyeron todo el aro. Nunca antes había visto algo así. – Dijo Riko.

– Cuesta trabajo creerlo. Aomine y Javier son unos monstruos imparables. – Dijo Kagami muy sorprendido.

En la cancha, luego de varios minutos de festejo, los jugadores de ambos equipos fueron llamados para que se formaran y se dieran las gracias.

– ¡Marcador final: 72-152! ¡Gana la Academia Touou! ¡Dense las gracias! – Dijo él árbitro.

– ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! – Dijeron todos a la vez.

Los jugadores de ambos equipos se dieron la mano y en medio de ese evento, Himuro se acercó a Javier y Murasakibara hizo lo mismo con Aomine.

– Buen juego, Javier. – Dijo Himuro extendiéndole su mano a Javier.

– Fue un buen partido, Tatsuya. – Respondió Javier estrechando la mano de Himuro.

– No perderé la próxima vez. – Dijo Himuro.

– Yo tampoco. – Contestó Javier.

– No voy a perder la siguiente vez, Mine-chin. Te aplastaré la próxima vez. – Dijo él pelipúrpura.

– Esperaré con ansias jugar de nuevo contra ti, Murasakibara. – Respondió el moreno.

Luego ambos equipos abandonaron la cancha. Pero al momento de retirarse, Satsuki pudo notar que Aomine y Javier caminaban con dificultad y cojeaban de forma muy disimulada. La pelirrosa tuvo un mal presentimiento y decidió averiguar que le pasaba al moreno y al pelinegro. En su camino a los vestidores, los jugadores de Yosen empezaron a llorar en silencio pues la derrota los afectó bastante. Y así, con esa contundente victoria, Touou se convirtió en el último semifinalista de la Copa de Invierno. De modo que los cuatro equipos que buscarían avanzar a la final de la Copa de Invierno y ganarla eran Kaijou, Fukuradai, Rakuzan y Touou. Solo faltaba que se hiciera el sorteo para definir los enfrentamientos de semifinales. En las gradas, Alex estaba sorprendida ante el nuevo nivel de Javier.

– No cabe duda que Javier se ha convertido en un verdadero monstruo. Primero aplastó a Taiga y ahora a Tatsuya. Jugar en la Academia Touou le cayó de maravilla. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Javier. Has superado con creces a Taiga y a Tatsuya y también has superado mis enseñanzas con creces. – Dijo Alex con una sonrisa.


	11. Capítulo 10

**_Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece._**

 **Capítulo 10. Más lluvia, recuerdos… ¿atracción? y… ¿celos?**

* * *

SATSUKI POV.

El partido contra Yosen había terminado y yo aún no salía de mi asombro. Nunca hubiera esperado que nuestro estilo ofensivo podría arrojar un resultado explosivo contra Yosen, así como pasó con Seirin, Aoba Johsai y Kirisaki Daiichi, pero comparado con las victorias que obtuvimos en las tres primeras rondas, está victoria no fue muy holgada como las otras. Pero algo que realmente me sorprendió fue el hecho de que Dai-chan y Javier-kun destruyeron el aro por completo. Pero pude notar que durante todo el partido, Dai-chan y Javier-kun jugaron con una sonrisa, pues por lo visto, realmente se divirtieron mucho jugando contra Mukkun y Himuro-san.

En esos momentos, me encontraba en los vestuarios mientras todos celebraban nuestro pase a las semifinales de la Copa de Invierno. Como era costumbre, Wakamatsu-kun celebraba de forma muy ruidosa, lo que hizo que Tsutsun le pidiera que guardara silencio. Sakurai-kun estaba feliz y celebró de forma modesta.

– ¡No hay duda que somos los mejores! ¡Aplastamos por completo a la mejor defensiva y ahora estamos a un paso de llegar a la final! – Decía Wakamatsu-kun con su habitual tono entusiasmado.

– ¿Podrías callarte? Ya te hemos dicho mil veces que no es necesario que grites. – Dijo Tsutsun quejándose.

– Fue un partido complicado. Aunque nunca esperé que obtendríamos un marcador holgado como en las tres primeras rondas. – Dijo Sakurai-kun.

– Eso fue porque nuestro juego en equipo fue mejor que el de ellos, Ryo. – Respondió Javier-kun.

– Opino lo mismo. Todos contribuimos en esta victoria. – Opinó Dai-chan.

Pero en ese momento, Javier-kun y Dai-chan se pusieron de pie para decir algo:

– Voy al baño. Regreso en un momento. – Dijo Dai-chan.

– Creo que yo también iré. – Dijo Javier-kun.

Sin decir nada más, Dai-chan y Javier-kun salieron del vestidor pero en ese momento pude notar que ambos salieron de los vestidores cojeando de forma muy disimulada. Supe entonces que algo no andaba bien, por lo que decidí seguirlos sin que se dieran cuenta. Vi como ambos entraron al baño y cerraron la puerta. Me acerqué con cuidado y en ese momento escuché unos ruidos extraños.

– ¡AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! ¡OW! ¡UUUUGGGGHHHH! – Eran gemidos de dolor que le pertenecían a Dai-chan y a Javier-kun.

En ese momento supe que Dai-chan y Javier-kun no se encontraban bien y tuve deseos de tocar la puerta, pero me detuve. Me asomé por la rendija de la cerradura y vi algo que me dejó congelada. Dai-chan tenía una horrible hinchazón en el tobillo izquierdo mientras que Javier-kun se agarraba las rodillas con fuerza. Al momento de mirar a ambos, vi que tanto Javier-kun como Dai-chan estaban apretando los dientes con fuerza al tiempo que en sus rostros se veía un claro rictus de un dolor intenso. No había duda, Javier-kun y Dai-chan estaban lesionados y no era de extrañarse, pues durante todo el partido contra Yosen, me di cuenta que Dai-chan y Javier-kun jugaron de forma muy temeraria contra Mukkun y Himuro-san. Sin duda, se habían lesionado por jugar de forma tan temeraria. En ese momento, me armé de valor y toqué la puerta. En ese momento, se hizo un repentino silencio.

– ¿Dai-chan? ¿Javier-kun? – Pregunté algo temerosa.

– ¿Qué pasa, Satsuki/Momo? – Preguntaron Dai-chan y Javier-kun al otro lado de la puerta.

– Oí ruidos extraños. ¿Está todo bien allá adentro? – Pregunté preocupada.

– ¡Ah, sí! No te preocupes, Satsuki. Es que Javier y yo nos resbalamos y nos golpeamos en la cabeza pero solo fue un golpe. No es nada de cuidado. – Dijo Dai-chan.

– Daiki tiene razón, Momo. No te preocupes. Solo fue un ligero golpe. – Dijo Javier-kun.

– Ehhhh… Está bien. – Respondí yo.

Pero obviamente no me tragué esa mentira pues sabía de sobra que Javier-kun y Dai-chan mentían para no levantar sospechas. Pero yo sabía que ambos estaban lesionados. Pasados algunos minutos, Dai-chan y Javier-kun salieron del baño y sin decir nada volvieron con el resto del equipo cojeando disimuladamente. Minutos después, todos nos fuimos a casa. Ya en mi casa, me encontraba recostada en mi habitación pensando en lo que había ocurrido en ese día. Antes de dormirme, tomé una decisión. Independientemente del equipo contra el que jugáramos en las semifinales, decidí hablar con el entrenador para que no les permitiera jugar a Dai-chan y a Javier-kun, todo con el fin de protegerlos y evitar que acabaran más lastimados de lo que ya estaban. Cabía la posibilidad de que los dos me odiaran si se enteraban pero todo era por su bien.

Al día siguiente, a la hora del entrenamiento, recibí el itinerario de las semifinales de la Copa de Invierno. Los dos partidos de semifinales habían quedado definidos: Nosotros jugaríamos en la primera llave contra Rakuzan, equipo donde Akashi-kun jugaba, mientras que la segunda llave sería entre Kaijou y Fukuradai, lo que significaba que Ki-chan se enfrentaría al amigo de Tetsu-kun. Antes de que empezara el entrenamiento, hablé con el entrenador en privado para ponerlo al tanto de las lesiones de Javier-kun y Dai-chan.

– Entrenador, tengo algo que decirle. – Le dije al entrenador.

– ¿Qué sucede, Momoi-san? – Preguntó el entrenador.

– Se trata sobre Javier-kun y Dai-chan. – Le respondí.

– ¿Dai-chan? Oh, ¿Te refieres a Aomine-kun? – Preguntó el entrenador.

– Así es. – Contesté yo.

– ¿Qué pasa con Aomine-kun y Javier-kun? – Preguntó el entrenador.

– Creo que los dos están lesionados. – Respondí sin titubear.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó el entrenador seriamente.

– Después del partido contra Yosen, los escuché quejándose en el baño, entonces los observé sin que se dieran cuenta y vi que Dai-chan tenía un tobillo muy hinchado mientras que Javier-kun aparentemente tenía problemas en sus rodillas. Durante el partido contra Yosen, noté que ambos jugaron de forma muy temeraria. Y eso fue lo que debió causarles esas lesiones. – Contesté directamente.

– Mmmm… Eso es algo serio. – Dijo el entrenador.

– Así es. Por eso quería pedirle que no les permita jugar en el partido contra Rakuzan. Todo es por su bien. No me gustaría que los dos acabaran más heridos de lo que ya están. – Le pedí al entrenador.

– Está bien. Yo me encargaré de eso. Gracias por ponerme al tanto de la situación, Momoi-san. – Dijo él.

– Sí. Quiero pedirle otra cosa. Por favor no le diga a Dai-chan y a Javier-kun que yo fui quién le dijo esto. Y tampoco les diga la razón del por qué no los dejará jugar. – Le dije al entrenador.

– Cuenta con eso. – Respondió él.

Cuando hablé con el entrenador, estuve a punto de decirle "Aomine-kun" a Dai-chan, pero en ese momento recordé que nunca más lo volvería a llamar de esa manera frente a alguien más, independientemente de que él estuviera presente o no. Y es que Dai-chan tenía razón: No debía hacer caso de los posibles chismes de la gente. Lo que Dai-chan me dijo aquel día me hizo darme cuenta de que no debía tomar tan en serio los chismes y rumores de la gente, pues yo sabía perfectamente que entre Dai-chan y yo no había nada más que una gran amistad.

La práctica empezó y transcurrió de forma normal. Al acabar el entrenamiento, el entrenador dio a conocer cómo habían quedado los partidos de semifinales de la Copa de Invierno, y pude observar que Dai-chan y Javier-kun se emocionaron mucho.

– ¡Vamos contra Rakuzan, Daiki! ¡Eso significa que nos enfrentaremos a Seijuro Akashi, el emperador de la cancha! – Decía Javier-kun muy emocionado.

– Así es, Javier. No sabes cuánto deseo enfrentarme a Akashi. – Dijo Dai-chan tan emocionado como Javier-kun.

– No puedo esperar para enfrentarme al emperador. Aplastémoslo juntos, Daiki. – Dijo Javier-kun.

– Sí. – Respondió Dai-chan.

En ese momento, el entrenador los interrumpió.

– Aomine-kun, Javier-kun. Tengo algo que decirles. – Dijo él entrenador seriamente.

– ¿Qué sucede, entrenador? – Preguntó Javier-kun.

– Lamento informarles a ambos que no jugarán en el partido de las semifinales contra Rakuzan. – Respondió el entrenador dejando a Dai-chan y a Javier-kun completamente estupefactos.

– ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! – Gritaron Dai-chan y Javier-kun completamente fuera de sí.

– ¡¿PERO POR QUÉ?! – Gritaba Dai-chan completamente enfurecido mientras Tsutsun y Wakamatsu-kun lo sujetaban.

– Por órdenes mías. No jugarán en el partido contra Rakuzan. Y es mi última palabra. – Dijo él entrenador sin más.

Dai-chan y Javier-kun estaban rojos de ira y exigían una explicación, pero el entrenador los ignoró por completo. El entrenamiento acabó y Javier-kun y Dai-chan se fueron muy molestos, azotando la puerta en cuanto salieron del gimnasio. Los demás miembros del equipo también se fueron y cuando me quedé sola, me dispuse a irme. En cuanto salí del gimnasio, noté que no había ni un alma por los alrededores. En ese momento, se escucharon truenos en el cielo y cuando me asomé por una ventana, vi que afuera había un fuerte aguacero. Al ver la lluvia, vi que no tenía más remedio que esperar a que la lluvia cesara para poder irme a casa. Mientras veía la lluvia, escuché una voz atrás de mí que conocía muy bien.

– ¡SATSUKI! – Gritó esa voz que le pertenecía a Dai-chan.

Cuando me di la vuelta, vi a Dai-chan viniendo hacía mí a grandes zancadas y con el rostro desencajado por la furia. Con solo ver su cara estaba dicho todo. Sin lugar a dudas, había intuido que yo le había dicho al entrenador que no lo dejara jugar, así como lo hice hace un año cuando se lesionó en el partido contra Kaijou en el ya desaparecido torneo Interhigh, debido a que jugó de forma muy temeraria contra Ki-chan.

– ¿Qué pasa, Dai-chan? – Le pregunté temerosa.

– ¡¿Te das cuenta de la tontería que acabas de cometer?! ¡No tenías ningún derecho en decirle al entrenador que no nos dejara jugar a Javier y a mí! – Dijo Dai-chan gritando.

– ¡Claro que sí! ¡Javier-kun y tú jugaron de forma muy temeraria contra Mukkun y Himuro-san, y seguramente jugarían de la misma forma contra Akashi-kun! ¡Y si algo malo les llegara a pasar…! – Le dije a Dai-chan pero me interrumpió.

– ¡Ya te dije que no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto! ¡Javier y yo estamos en perfectas condiciones! – Gritó Dai-chan. – ¡Además, una cosa es que seas amiga mía y de Javier y otra que nos estés siguiendo a todos lados como si fueras nuestro guardaespaldas! ¡¿Desde cuándo eres nuestro guardián?! ¡No vuelvas a mostrar tu horrible ca…!

En ese momento, Dai-chan quedó en shock y se cubrió la boca con las manos. Yo también me quedé sorprendida pues Dai-chan iba a hacer lo mismo de hace un año. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Dai-chan me abrazó fuertemente.

– Perdóname, Satsuki. Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname. No volveré a lastimarte como hace un año. No cometeré la misma estupidez que cometí hace un año. – Dijo Dai-chan con la voz temblorosa mientras me abrazaba.

Pude notar que había sinceridad total en las palabras de Dai-chan, por lo que sin dudar, le devolví el abrazo. Yo sabía que él no tenía ninguna intención de lastimarme, pues en verdad estaba arrepentido.

– Tranquilo, Dai-chan. No tengo nada que perdonarte. Estás molesto y claro que te entiendo. Sé cuánto deseas enfrentarte a Akashi-kun, pero es mejor que lo hagas estando 100% sano, porque si lo haces ahora, tu lesión podría empeorar y te podrías causar un daño irreversible. Puede que tal vez te parezca exagerado, pero lo hago porque me preocupo por ti, pues eres mi mejor amigo. – Le dije a Dai-chan mientras acariciaba su espalda.

– Lo sé. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de la idiotez que cometí hace un año cuando te dije esas palabras hirientes. Pero ver la lluvia me trajo recuerdos y me hizo darme cuenta del error que iba a volver a cometer. – Respondió Dai-chan.

Dai-chan miró la lluvia a través de la ventana y esbozó una sonrisa melancólica.

– Oye, Satsuki. – Dijo Dai-chan.

– ¿Mmmm? – Le respondí.

– ¿Has visto alguna vez la lluvia? – Me preguntó Dai-chan.

– Claro que sí. Muchas veces. ¿Por qué? – Le pregunté.

– Ver la lluvia me gusta. De igual forma, suele traerme recuerdos. Puede que suene raro, pero me gusta la lluvia. – Respondió él.

– Dai-chan… – Murmuré sorprendida.

– Oye, ¿te puedo pedir algo? – Me preguntó.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Le respondí con otra pregunta.

– ¿Podrías dejar que Javier y yo veamos el partido desde la banca? – Preguntó Dai-chan.

– Claro que sí. – Le respondí con una sonrisa.

– Gracias, Satsuki. Y ahora vámonos, que ya la lluvia se detuvo. – Dijo Dai-chan.

Yo asentí y entonces Dai-chan y yo abandonamos la escuela y nos fuimos a casa. Al día siguiente, se llevarían a cabo los partidos de semifinales de la Copa de Invierno. A pesar de que Dai-chan y Javier-kun no jugarían, también viajaron con el resto del equipo. En cuanto llegamos al Gimnasio Metropolitano de Tokyo, todos los miembros del equipo, a excepción de Javier-kun y Dai-chan, se prepararon para el partido contra Rakuzan. El entrenador y yo dimos algunas indicaciones y esperamos a que llegara la hora del partido.

Nosotros seríamos los primeros en jugar, siendo Rakuzan nuestro oponente. El segundo partido sería entre Kaijou y Fukuradai. Finalmente, luego de algunos minutos, llegó la hora de que el partido empezara. Por lo que el equipo, el entrenador y yo nos dirigimos a la cancha para encarar el partido. Los miembros del equipo llevaban el clásico uniforme negro con los kanjis, las líneas, los detalles y los dorsales en rojo y la palabra Gakuen en blanco. Por el lado de Rakuzan, estos llevaban su icónico uniforme blanco con azul claro y los dorsales en negro.

En el cuadro titular de nuestro equipo estaban Wakamatsu-kun, Sakurai-kun, Tsutsun y dos jugadores suplentes que sustituían a Dai-chan y a Javier-kun. Al momento de ver al cuadro titular de Rakuzan, no pude evitar sorprenderme. Pues los titulares de Rakuzan eran Eikichi Nebuya, Reo Mibuchi, Kotaro Hayama, Tomoya Nakahara y un jugador que no conocía en absoluto. Me sorprendí al ver que Akashi-kun no estaba en el cuadro titular y en ese momento noté que estaba en el banco de suplentes. Todo parecía indicar que Akashi-kun no jugaría en el partido. Finalmente, llegó la hora de que el partido empezara. Sin que lo supiera, el equipo de Seirin estaba en las gradas esperando a ver el partido. Y entre ellos, había cierta persona que no me quitaba la vista de encima.

– ¡Que comience el primer partido de las semifinales de la Copa de Invierno entre la Preparatoria Rakuzan y la Academia Touou! – Dijo el presentador del partido.

El balón fue lanzado al aire y el partido empezó. Wakamatsu-kun, Sakurai-kun, Tsutsun y los otros dos jugadores se lanzaron con todo a la frente para intentar tomar la ventaja. Y es que gracias a la dupla ofensiva de Dai-chan y Javier-kun, fue que obtuvimos victorias tan holgadas pero ahora que ellos no estaban, el resto del equipo quería demostrar que dos jugadores no hacían la diferencia y que los demás jugadores también podían hacer llegar lejos al equipo.

El primer cuarto transcurrió de forma normal, pues a pesar de la fuerza y las habilidades de los jugadores de Rakuzan, Tsutsun, Wakamatsu-kun, Sakurai-kun y los otros dos jugadores titulares no se acobardaron y jugaron con muchas ganas, encestando tiros a corta y larga distancia y deteniendo algunas jugadas de Rakuzan, aunque obviamente los tres Reyes sin Corona y los otros dos jugadores de Rakuzan también nos hicieron daño. Cuando los primeros diez minutos, se diluyeron, el marcador estaba empatado 21-21, y la batalla estaba muy equilibrada. Pues no había dominio por parte de ninguno de los dos equipos.

El segundo cuarto empezó con la misma tónica, con ambos equipos lanzados al frente pero sin descuidar la zona defensiva. El partido estaba muy parejo y sentía que había una oportunidad de ganar. Los tiros de larga distancia y los rebotes eran las dos formas en las que el equipo le hacía daño a Rakuzan, pero ellos no se quedaban atrás y nos hacían mucho daño con sus regates y tiros. Pero obviamente, ninguno de los jugadores de nuestro equipo estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido y continuaban atacando a Rakuzan. Finalmente, el segundo cuarto acabó 48-42 a favor de Rakuzan. A pesar de ser una diferencia de seis puntos, no había nada definido aún y el partido aún tenía mucho tiempo por delante.

Luego de la primera mitad, hubo un descanso de diez minutos. Luego de plantear algunas estrategias, los jugadores se relajaron un poco y luego volvieron a la cancha para continuar con el partido. El juego no estaba definido aún y todavía había mucho tiempo.

En cuanto los dos equipos estuvieron en la cancha, el partido se reanudó. El tercer cuarto se complicó pues los jugadores de Rakuzan empezaron a usar técnicas de alto nivel por lo que Tsutsun y los demás empezaron a sufrir en serio. Usando su estatura y su fuerza, Nebuya atrapaba el balón fácilmente y lo clavaba en la canasta superando a Wakamatsu-kun con relativa facilidad.

En otra jugada, Mibuchi se dispuso a lanzar un tiro y Sakurai-kun intentó detenerlo pero Mibuchi usó una finta haciendo que Sakurai-kun no pudiera detener el tiro, el cual acabó dentro de la canasta. Ese era uno de los tres tiros de Reo Mibuchi, y se llamaba Cielo. Luego Mibuchi volvió a hacer otro tiro, de nueva cuenta Sakurai-kun quiso detenerlo pero Mibuchi volvió a usar otra finta y luego lanzó el tiro pero esta vez, hizo que Sakurai-kun le cometiera una falta, y como el tiro acabó dentro de la canasta, se concedió un Tiro libre el cual fue acertado por lo que esa jugada fue de cuatro puntos. Ese había sido el segundo Tiro de Reo Mibuchi, se llamaba Tierra. Y en otra jugada, Mibuchi volvió a lanzar otro tiro, nuevamente Sakurai-kun quiso detenerlo pero por alguna razón no pudo saltar y el tiro fue lanzado y acabó entrando en la canasta.

Luego fue el turno de Tsutsun de sufrir. Se encaró con Kotaro Hayama, quien empezó a botar el balón con tres dedos lo que le permitió ejecutar un regate muy rápido y a su vez, encestó el balón. En la siguiente jugada, Tsutsun hizo sus dribleos con cambios abruptos de ritmo lo cual ocasionó que Hayama quedara desorientado y que Tsutsun anotara un tiro usando su icónico tiro estilo lanzamiento de balón de fútbol americano. Pero en la siguiente jugada, Hayama botó el balón con cuatro dedos haciendo un regate más rápido que el anterior, con el cual se deshizo de la marca de Tsutsun para meter el balón en la canasta. No obstante, Tsutsun volvió a ejecutar su dribleo con cambio de ritmo abrupto para desorientado a Hayama y anotar otro tiro. Pero inmediatamente después, Hayama botó el balón con cinco dedos haciendo un dribleo todavía más rápido que los anteriores, Tsutsun no pudo hacer nada y Hayama anotó de nuevo. Pero nuevamente, Tsutsun tuvo su revancha y volvió a ejecutar su regate con cambio de ritmo lo cual le permitió anotar otro tiro.

Mientras que Nakahara y el otro jugador de Rakuzan le daban bastantes problemas a los jugadores que reemplazaban a Dai-chan y a Javier-kun. A pesar de estar abajo en el marcador, los nuestros no se rendían y daban mucha pelea. Finalmente, el tercer cuarto acabó y el marcador estaba 76-62 a favor de Rakuzan.

El último cuarto empezó y nuestro equipo se lanzó al ataque como si no hubiera un mañana pues no estaban dispuestos a darse por vencido. Pronto, la batalla se equilibró, pues a pesar de no poder lidiar con los tres tipos de tiro de Reo Mibuchi, Sakurai-kun tenía sus Tiros de Liberación Rápida, los cuales sorprendentemente nadie podía bloquear pues eran más rápidos que antes. Poco a poco, Tsutsun se acostumbró a los regates relámpago de Kotaro Hayama y podía seguirles el ritmo sin ningún problema. De igual forma, Wakamatsu-kun no se amedrentó ante la fuerza de Eikichi Nebuya y comenzó a hacerle frente con valentía emparejando una batalla que antes era desigual. El tiempo seguía transcurriendo mientras ambos equipos en estaban tiros al por mayor.

Finalmente, a solo diez segundos del final, el marcador estaba 103-100 a favor de Rakuzan pero nuestro equipo se negaba a rendirse pero por desgracia, en una jugada, Nakahara le quitó el balón a Wakamatsu-kun y se lo lanzó a Nebuya quien saltó para clavar el balón en la canasta. Y aunque Tsutsun trató de detenerlo, no pudo hacer nada y Nebuya terminó metiendo el balón en la canasta. Luego de esa jugada, el árbitro sonó su silbato y al mismo tiempo la alarma que indicaba el fin del partido sonó.

– ¡Se acabó el tiempo!

El partido había acabado y el marcador final había quedado: **Rakuzan 105-100 Touou**. Victoria para Rakuzan que los acreditaba como el primer finalista de la Copa de Invierno. Los jugadores de Rakuzan celebraron su triunfo mientras que Tsutsun y el resto del equipo tenían miradas llenas de frustración y tristeza por haber perdido el juego y por ende el pase a la final. De igual forma, pude ver que Javier-kun y Dai-chan apretaban los dientes y al mismo tiempo mostraban muecas de frustración y tristeza. No había duda que también ellos se sentían tristes por la derrota. Tal vez si los dos hubieran jugado el resultado hubiera sido distinto.

Pero por desgracia, el "hubiera" no existe. Luego de algunos minutos de festejo, los jugadores de Rakuzan y los de nuestro equipo se alinearon para darse las gracias.

– ¡Marcador final: 105-100! ¡Gana la Preparatoria Rakuzan! ¡Dense las gracias! – Dijo él árbitro.

– ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! – Dijeron todos a la vez.

Antes de que nos retiráramos de la cancha, Akashi-kun se acercó a Dai-chan para decirle algo:

– Tal parece que nuestro enfrentamiento tendrá que esperar, Daiki. – Dijo Akashi-kun.

– Así es, Akashi. Me lesioné y no pude jugar. Pero realmente anhelaba enfrentarme a ti. – Respondió Dai-chan.

– Yo también quería jugar contra ti. Por lo visto, tendremos que esperar por lo menos un año más para enfrentarnos. – Comentó Akashi-kun.

– El año que viene no habrá excusa ni pretexto para que no nos enfrentemos. – Respondí Dai-chan.

Luego de eso, nos retiramos de la cancha, pero pude ver que todos los miembros del equipo incluidos Dai-chan y Javier-kun, estaban sollozando en silencio pues la derrota los afectó mucho. Yo también me sentía triste pero el resultado final ya no se podía cambiar. Luego de que todos los miembros del equipo se cambiaron de ropa, se dirigieron a las gradas para ver el partido entre Kaijou y Fukuradai. Por alguna razón me quedé sola en los vestidores por lo que salí del vestidor y me dispuse a ir con el equipo.

El partido entre Kaijou y Fukuradai ya estaba por empezar. Sin lugar a dudas, sería un duelo muy interesante pues Ki-chan se enfrentaría al amigo de la secundaria de Tetsu-kun, creo que se llamaba Shigehiro Ogiwara-kun, quien alguna vez jugó en la Secundaria Meiko, equipo al que Dai-chan y el resto de la Generación de los Milagros vencieron durante su último año de secundaria en el torneo nacional de básquetbol a nivel secundaria.

Sería un enfrentamiento muy interesante pues el amigo de Tetsu-kun era completamente diferente a cuando jugaba en Meiko, pues jugaba muy bien con la Academia Fukuradai, pues durante el Torneo Inter-escolar de Verano, logró vencer a Tetsu-kun y a Kagamin, luego derrotó a Akashi-kun y estuvo a punto de derrotar a Dai-chan. Por lo que no estaba dispuesta a perderme ese partido aunque no sabía a quien apoyar.

Por alguna razón había mucho viento el cual me alborotaba un poco el cabello, lo cual hizo que me girara un poco para que no me tapara la cara mientras caminaba. Intenté peinarlo un poco con mis dedos, y procuré que no volviera a salirse de mi suéter aguamarina. Luego de caminar unos minutos, llegué con el resto del equipo que ya estaba en las butacas esperando a que el partido entre Kaijou y Fukuradai empezara. Entonces me senté junto a Dai-chan y en ese momento, vi a Himuro-san, no muy lejos de donde estaba. En ese momento recordé ese extraño encuentro que tuvimos ese día, que sí no mal recordaba, ocurrió el día del partido contra Yosen. Ya habían pasado tres días desde ese encuentro inesperado y sinceramente no pude evitar sonreír al recordarlo.

Himuro-san me vio y me dedicó una sonrisa fugaz antes de volverse para hablar con un compañero con el que estaba. No pude evitar sonreír yo también. Creo que incluso me puse un poco roja, aunque no sabía por qué. Bueno, la verdad es que Himuro-san era muy guapo. Había visto fotos de él hace algún tiempo, pero sin duda, en persona ganaba mucho más. Tenía una mirada muy agradable, y ya ni hablar de su sonrisa. Mukkun me contó que a muchas chicas les gustaba Himuro-san, y de eso no había la menor duda. Lo había visto unas cuantas veces a lo largo de estos días, pero no había vuelto a hablar con él desde ese día en el que chocamos accidentalmente. Y dudaba mucho que volviéramos a coincidir.

– Pareces estar en las nubes. – Dijo Dai-chan.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Momo? – Preguntó Javier-kun.

– Sí, no se preocupen. Estoy bien. Creo que iré por unas bebidas. – Les dije con algo de nerviosismo.

– Está bien. Por suerte, todavía no empieza el partido entre Kaijou y Fukuradai. Creo que empezará dentro de diez minutos. – Comentó Dai-chan.

– Yo quiero una Coca-Cola, por favor. – Dijo Javier-kun.

– Yo lo mismo. – Respondió Dai-chan.

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa. Dai-chan y Javier-kun tenían los mismos gustos y se llevaban muy bien, no había duda de que ellos eran grandes amigos. Así que me levanté de mi asiento, dejé solos a Javier-kun y a Dai-chan y me dirigí a la máquina expendedora de bebidas. Mientras introducía el dinero en la máquina de refrescos, me pude dar cuenta de que alguien se acercaba. En cuanto levanté la vista, no pude evitar sorprenderme al ver de quién se trataba.

– Himuro-san… – Susurré asombrada pues realmente no esperaba encontrarlo ahí.

En ese momento, él me sonrió cerrando levemente sus ojos.

– Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí. Tenía ganas de volver a hablar contigo. – Dijo él.

En ese momento, sentí que enrojecía. Aunque la verdad es que no entendía muy bien por qué. Pude notar que compró unas cuantas golosinas, y supuse que estaba poniendo una cara rara, porque cuando él me miró, se veía un poco agitado.

– ¿Viniste a ver los partidos? – Le dije preguntándole algo muy obvio.

– Sí, vine con Atsushi y el resto del equipo. Tengo que darle golosinas para convencerlo de que se quede. – Respondió mientras agarraba las golosinas, aunque yo sabía la razón por la cual había comprado muchas.

Al escuchar esa respuesta, me reí con ganas. Era algo típico de Mukkun, casi siempre tenías que darle dulces para lograr que hiciera algo. Sin duda, Himuro-san se llevaba muy bien con él, y eso me alegraba mucho. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, y sentí que me ruborizaba. Era muy extraño. Por lo que decidí no hacer nada que pudiera ponerme más nerviosa, y volví a prestar atención a la máquina expendedora. Aun así, no pude evitar recordar el pequeño encontronazo que tuvimos el día del partido de cuartos de final.

– Oye, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – Preguntó Himuro-san.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunté curiosamente.

– ¿Por qué Aomine-kun y Javier no jugaron en el partido contra Rakuzan? – Preguntó él directamente.

– Oh, eso. Bueno, Dai-chan y Javier-kun jugaron de forma muy temeraria contra ti y Mukkun y al final, ambos se lesionaron. Dai-chan sufrió un esguince de primer grado en su tobillo izquierdo y Javier-kun se rompió los ligamentos de las dos rodillas. – Le respondí.

– Oh, ya veo. Sin duda, perder a Aomine-kun y a Javier le afectó a tu equipo. Estoy seguro que si los dos hubieran jugado, el resultado hubiera sido otro. – Comentó Himuro-san.

– Yo también lo creo, pero el "hubiera" no existe. – Dije yo.

– Así es. – Contestó él.

Se me había olvidado mencionarlo, pero ayer al salir de la escuela, acompañé a Dai-chan y a Javier-kun a visitar a un doctor para determinar cuáles eran sus lesiones. El doctor determinó que Dai-chan tenía un esguince de primer grado en su tobillo derecho. Su lesión no era muy grave pero no podía jugar básquetbol y tampoco hacer mucho esfuerzo en lo que hiciera. Por el lado de Javier-kun, él se rompió parcialmente los ligamentos de las dos rodillas, aunque por fortuna, no era nada grave y no requeriría cirugía, pero eso sí, ambos tendrían que seguir un fuerte tratamiento de rehabilitación para sanar por completo. Luego, saqué a colación el tema del encontronazo de hace unos días. Aunque me daba vergüenza decirlo, sentía que tenía que hacerlo.

– Por cierto, quería disculparme por el encontronazo que tuvimos hace unos días. De verdad lo sien… – Le comenté pero me interrumpió.

– Eh, no. Ya te dije que no te disculpes. – Dijo Himuro-san interrumpiéndome.

Suspiré mirando hacia otro lado, un poco fastidiada. Era extraño, pero me resultaba un poco incómodo que fuera tan amable conmigo aunque apenas me conocía. Bueno, en realidad, no me conocía por completo. En ese momento noté me estaba mirando con esa sonrisa tranquila que le había visto la mayoría de las veces que me había fijado en él. Parecía que esa era su expresión habitual, aunque de repente vi que miró hacia otro lado por un momento. Era como si se estuviera poniendo nervioso.

– Oye… – Dijo Himuro-san sobresaltándome un poco. – En unos días acabará la Copa de Invierno y luego de eso me iré de Tokyo, pero… ¿Por qué no hacemos algo juntos? – Preguntó él.

En ese momento me quedé congelada por lo que oí… ¿Acaso… acababa… de pedirme una cita? En ese mismo instante puse una cara de susto increíble, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. No salía de mi asombro. Bueno, desde luego no era nada malo, él era un chico muy amable, y por qué no admitirlo, guapísimo. Aunque me parecía un poco precipitado que me hubiera invitado a salir cuando era apenas la segunda vez que hablábamos, también era cierto que algunos chicos me habían declarado amor eterno... Por raro que sonara eso. Pero ahí intervenía el factor Dai-chan, pues él siempre alejaba a base de golpes, insultos y/o amenazas de muerte a cualquier chico que posaba sus ojos en mí.

Aquello no era nada bueno... Himuro-san era muy agradable, pero no quería decirle algo que pudiera hacerlo sentir mal. Pero no podía salir con él, en aquel momento, no tenía cabeza para pensar en alguien, pues aún seguía dolida por el hecho de que Tetsu-kun tenía una novia.

– Lo siento, Himuro-san. Pero no lo haré porque ya me gusta alguien. – Susurré avergonzada bajando la mirada inventando una mentira blanca.

Esa situación era muy incómoda y lo que menos quería hacer era empeorarlo. Pero tenía que ser sincera.

– Vaya, que lástima. – Dijo Himuro-san.

Alcé los ojos, y vi que Himuro-san estaba frunciendo los labios un poco contrariado pero no parecía estar enfadado, ni nada por el estilo. Al mirarme de nuevo, volvió a sonreír como antes y por alguna razón me sentí tranquila.

– Vamos. No pongas esa cara, anda. No tienes que sentirte mal. Tal vez debería haber esperado a conocernos un poco más antes de pedírtelo. Claro que si te gustaba alguien más, lo más seguro es que me responderías lo mismo. – Dijo Himuro-san intentando levantarme el ánimo.

Me sentía fatal, todo eso era muy bochornoso.

– Me gustaría mucho conocerte mejor, Himuro-san. – Le comenté, porque a fin de cuentas era verdad. Desde luego, lo que menos quería era hacer que se sintiera mal. Había sido muy amable conmigo aun después del encontronazo que tuvimos, y luego de que incluso me pidió que saliera con él.

– También a mí. – Respondió Himuro-san con una sonrisa amable. – Me caes muy bien, Satsuki.

No sabía por qué, pero no me sorprendió demasiado que me llamó por mi nombre en vez de mi apellido. Pero no me molestó para nada. De hecho, me gustó. Le sonreí débilmente, aun avergonzada por lo que acabábamos de pasar. Pero algo me distrajo. Tal parecía que el partido entre Fukuradai y Kaijou ya iba a empezar.

– Creo que el partido entre Kaijou y Fukuradai ya va a comenzar. Debo volver con Atsushi y tú deberías ir con Aomine-kun y Javier. – Dijo Himuro-san.

– Sí, es verdad. – Respondí yo.

Me dedicó una sonrisa fugaz, igual de impresionante que la de hacía un rato, y luego se fue en dirección contraria a la mía. Lo vi alejarse y en cuanto lo perdí de vista, sentí algo muy extraño dentro de mi pecho. Era una presión muy fuerte que empezaba a oprimirme. ¿Qué era eso?

No sabía qué me estaba pasando. Aún estaba dolida por el hecho de que Tetsu-kun ya tenía novia y mi corazón todavía no terminaba de aceptarlo, pero... ¿y si me equivoqué al decirle que no a Himuro-san?

Mientras todas esas preguntas sin respuesta pasaban atropelladamente por mí mente, me dispuse a ir a las gradas para ver el partido entre Kaijou y Fukuradai. Sin que yo lo supiera, cierta persona en especial me había seguido todo el tiempo y había escuchado mi conversación con Himuro-san.

FIN SATSUKI POV.

RIKO POV.

Así como pasó en cuartos de final, también asistí a ver las semifinales de la Copa de Invierno junto con el resto del equipo. Los dos partidos de semifinales eran: Rakuzan contra Touou y Kaijou contra Fukuradai. Ambos serían partidos muy interesantes pues en el primer juego se enfrentarían Akashi-kun y Aomine-kun y en el segundo juego se enfrentarían Kise-kun y Ogiwara-kun, el amigo de Kuroko-kun.

El primer partido fue el de Rakuzan y Touou. Pero me sorprendí bastante al ver que por el lado de Touou, Aomine-kun y Javier-kun se quedaron en la banca y no jugaron. Mientras que por el lado de Rakuzan, Akashi-kun también estaba en la banca y no jugó ni un minuto. Se me hizo raro pero a pesar de que ambos equipos tenían a sus jugadores estrella en la banca, ofrecieron un buen partido.

El juego fue intenso y por el lado de Touou, Tsutsui-kun les dio mucha pelea a los Reyes sin Corona y el resto de los jugadores de Touou también metieron en muchos aprietos a los de Rakuzan pero lamentablemente, no fue suficiente. Luego de un partido sumamente reñido, finalmente Rakuzan se alzó con la victoria con un marcador de 105-100, el cual fue un resultado muy parejo. Por lo que Rakuzan avanzó a la final y el rival al que enfrentaría surgiría del partido entre Kaijou y Fukuradai. Tal parece que la ausencia de Aomine-kun y Javier-kun mermó considerablemente el poder ofensivo de Touou.

Aunque nosotros no fuimos los únicos que fueron a ver las semifinales, pues los jugadores de Shutoku y Yosen, vestidos con ropa casual obviamente, también asistieron a presenciar los dos partidos de semifinales. Dado todavía faltaban diez minutos para que el partido entre Kaijou y Fukuradai comenzara, decidí ir a dar una vuelta por ahí.

– Ahora regreso. – Le dije a los chicos levantándome de mi asiento.

– ¿A dónde vas, Riko? – Preguntó Junpei.

– Voy al baño. – Respondí inventando una mentira blanca.

– No te tardes mucho. El partido entre Fukuradai y Kaijou comenzará en breve. – Dijo Junpei.

– Claro. – Contesté sin más.

Sin agregar más, me levanté de mi silla y fui a dar una vuelta por el estadio, aunque claro que no salí de este. Me encontraba caminando por el estadio cuando de repente en un pasillo vi a Momoi platicando animadamente con Himuro-kun. Me escondí atrás de un muro y traté de escuchar de que hablaban. Al principio, hablaban de cosas triviales entre las cuales, me enteré que la razón por la que Aomine-kun y Javier-kun no jugaron en el partido contra Rakuzan era porque los dos acabaron lesionados luego de jugar de forma tan temeraria contra Murasakibara-kun y Himuro-kun en el partido contra Yosen.

Todo parecía transcurrir de forma normal hasta que ocurrió algo que me hizo sentir una extraña sensación. Pude escuchar claramente cuando Himuro-kun le preguntó a Momoi: "¿Por qué no hacemos algo juntos?". Vi que Momoi se sorprendió bastante al igual que yo. ¿Acaso… Himuro-kun… acababa de invitar a salir a Momoi? Sin embargo la respuesta de Momoi también me sorprendió bastante: "Lo siento, Himuro-san. Pero no lo haré porque ya me gusta alguien." Por alguna razón eso me causó una dolorosa punzada en el pecho. Tenía entendido que a Momoi le gustaba Kuroko-kun, pero él ya tenía una novia e inclusive la había traído con nosotros a los partidos. ¿Acaso a Momoi le gustaba alguien más?

Pero lo siguiente hizo que volviera a sentir esa punzada de dolor, pues Momoi le dijo a Himuro-kun: "Me gustaría mucho conocerte mejor, Himuro-san" a lo que Himuro-kun respondió: "A mí también. Me caes muy bien, Satsuki". Me quedé petrificada con lo que había escuchado. Pues Himuro-kun llamó a Momoi por su nombre y cuando vi el rostro de Momoi, noté que eso no pareció molestarle en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, parecía que le gustó. Al momento de presenciar eso, una extraña mezcla de ansiedad, tristeza y enojo golpeó mi corazón. Acaso… ¿Estaba celosa de Himuro-kun? Por alguna razón, no me gustó para nada el hecho de que Himuro-kun la haya invitado a salir y luego que la llamara por su nombre y también me dolió lo que dijo Momoi de que le gustaba alguien. ¿Quién podría ser?

Mi cabeza estaba por reventar por todas esas preguntas sin respuesta. Por alguna razón, me molestó mucho que Himuro-kun llamara a Momoi por su nombre, la invitara a salir y que la tratara con tanta formalidad, ¿Había sentido celos? ¿Momoi me gustaba? ¿Realmente estaba enamorada de ella? No pensaba dejar esas preguntas al aire y tomé la decisión de hallar una respuesta a todas esas preguntas y ver si realmente yo estaba enamorada de Satsuki Momoi.

Mientras todas esas preguntas sin respuesta pasaban atropelladamente por mí mente, me alejé del lugar y regresé al estadio para presenciar el partido entre la Preparatoria Kaijou y la Academia Fukuradai, pero aún con el fresco recuerdo de ese encuentro entre Himuro-kun y Momoi, que me molestó bastante.


End file.
